Veela lord
by kaiserbane
Summary: After the ritual to revive the Dark lord something has changed in Harry, will he be able to control himself or will Harry go mad (Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to make this clear from the beginning I have never written a story like this ever, so I would very much like to have some contractive criticism if all you are going to say is that this story is shit then you can go. I do not need that input I write for me and if you enjoy then I am doing a good job but I will not change things in this story if you just think it is stupid I will however change things if you can give me a good or a valid point. Also in this story Fleur will no have an accent as I don't think I will be able to do a good job with it but I will have her speak French with a translation in brackets. There will be Weasley bashing mainly towards Ron Ginny and Molly as well as Dumbledore bashing. **

**Summary: This story begins at the end of Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts after Mad-Eye is revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr after the reveal harry lose consciousness. Harry begins to change as the ritual that Voldemort did has an unseen affect on him. Harry now free of his bindings will now have to deal with the cost of a part of him that was once sealed being release. Will Harry be able to control his new self or will it drive him mad.**

Normal talk

_Thought speech_

Parseltongue

The first thing Harry felt as he began to wake up was a hunger, but not for food he wanted something else but he couldn't figure out what.

"Harry are you awake?" asked a person sitting to his right he opened his eye's and saw Hermione Granger sitting next to him. Looking around he saw that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts again, he had lost count of the number of times he had ended up in here since starting school.

Groaning he began to sit up Hermione rushed to help him up and he couldn't help but notice her breast pressing up against his arm. "What happened?" he asked when she stepped back.

"You collapsed in the DADA office I saw you being brought in here and I decided to watch you." As she was speaking she moved herself very close to Harry, he looked in her eyes and saw something in them that he had never seen before Hermione wanted something from him, no she needed something.

"Hermione are you okay you look like you want something." Instead of answering him she kissed him on the lips. Harry was shocked for a second before he began to be consumed by the passion of the kiss. He grab Hermione and lifted her onto the bed then rolled so that she was underneath him.

Breaking from the kiss Hermione said "I want you." three words he had never thought he would hear from her. He opened his mouth to question this but instead of words the only thing that left his mouth was a low primal growl. He felt Hermione shiver hearing it as a small part of his mind was screaming at him to stop that this wasn't right but that part of him went unheard as he began to remove Hermione robe so that she was lying on the bed in a t-shirt and skirt.

He put his hand on her legs as he began to kiss her now his hands slowly moving up her legs, he felt her shiver again as he reached her skirt he pushed on up as his hands found her damp panties. Breaking the kiss he was finial able to speak.

"Someone is eager for this aren't you."

"Yes please... I want you... I must have you inside me." she panted

Harry sat up pulling down her underwear and through them to one side as he then lifted her shirt up and off of her she sat wearing a black bra that was holding her breast contained. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra throwing it away. Then finally moving to remove her skirt. As he pulled it away he saw her pussy had a patch of hair growing in an unkempt style like the hair on her head.

Harry reached down in-between her legs causing her to moan. "Oooh Harry that feels so good." she said then she gasped as she felt something strange looking down she saw her pussy was now hairless."How?" she asked as Harry began kissing her again the question instantly forgotten as her hands went to Harry's pants pulling them down to reveal her prize. She then lay back down as Harry looked at her naked body. She thought to herself that she should be blushing or trying to hide herself, but found that her body either wouldn't or couldn't do it not that she cared any more this is what she had wanted to do since there 3rd year and she couldn't be happier that it was finally happening.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" Harry asked, she nodded as Harry's hand touch her pussy again she felt something in her change but couldn't tell what it was, as she now looked at Harry's penis

"Wow Harry you are certainly well equipped for this." she said with a smile as Harry leaned forward kissing her the tip of his penis touching her entrance. Harry pulled himself up and looked at the naked girl in front of him part of him once again trying to stop this he opened his mouth and said.

"Swear yourself to me young lady, swear to be mine until the day you die to do as I command without any thought of every betraying me your lord, your master, your lover." Harry's eye were glowing as he spoke and he felt something in Hermione for a moment while he spoke the fog in her mind caused by the lust disappeared as she listened to him and with a clear head with no one forcing her she responded.

"Yes." and with that one word Harry plunged into her. Hermione threw her head back moaning as loud as she could as Harry claimed her as his own. A small part of her wondered why there was no pain from all the books she had read the first time always hurt but all she felt was pure pleasure. Harry pushed himself into her as far as he could the pleasure he felt was unimaginable as he withdrew from her then pushed back in.

"HARDER HARRY FUCK ME HARDER" she screamed Harry just grunted as he began to move faster and with strength as Hermione began to move herself with him increasing there pleasure.

"OH GOD HARRY" Hermione screamed as she reached her first ever real orgasm. Harry began moving faster then he thought her possible could trying to reach his own orgasm he began to feel Hermione walls clenching on him tighter as he felt her again heading for a climax, as Harry released inside her at the same time as her second orgasm. Hermione fell back against the bed her mind a complete haze, and then she felt pain.

"Aaahhh" she cried out looking down at her pussy there was now a mark much like a tattoo of a lightning bolt on her pussy just above her entrance.

"What just happened?" asked Harry looking at her new tattoo.

"I don't know Harry this was not in any book I have ever read about sex." She replied

"And how many have you read out of curiosity?"

"Quite a few." Harry must of had a rather odd look on his face as she started laughing at him "What I am a teenager just like you and Ron I have wants and needs just like anyone else."

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense. But how are we going to find out what that is without anyone finding out we just had sex I don't think Dumbledore would be very happy to hear about it."

"Well I might be able to help you." Said a new voice. They both turned to the door to see Fleur cancelling a spell "Honestly if you are going to have sex in school a piece of advise choose somewhere no one will find you, and cast a silencing spell your lucky I was coming here anyway and was able to put up a spell before you began. With the amount of noise you made little girl people would be rushing here to find out what was going on."

Hermione fell of the bed as she ran to get her clothes, Harry just calmly put away penis as he looked at the French champion.

"You might as well come in Fleur and tell us what you know." Harry said as he heard Hermione rushing to put of her clothes. Fleur walked and sat on the bed next to Harry as they waited for Hermione to get decent. When Hermione was clothed she sat next to Harry on his bed looking at Fleur, her checks red with embarrassment at not thinking about casting a simple silencing spell.

"Well go on out with it." She said Harry looked at her and saw that she was upset about something so he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Well before I tell you what happened to you I wish to tell you something important Harry." Fleur said looking at him.

"Go on."

"Ever since we first met I have felt your power, as vast as it is I have always felt like something was holding it back, limiting you in what you are capable of doing." she said looking at him her eye's were serious and honest he knew that she was telling the truth. "However when you left the maze yesterday I felt whatever was binding you was weakening and your true self was breaking free. When you woke up a few minutes ago how did you feel?"

"I felt hunger."

"And now?"

"I wouldn't say that I full but I am content."

She nodded her head at his response "That is understandable given that you have had part of yourself sealed away for God knows how long, but now that it is free it will not allow itself to be imprisoned again."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Harry what do you know of my kind, of Veela?"

"I know that you are a race of female's, that you have some ability with fire, and that you can make yourself irresistible to those that you wish to mate with."

"True but not completely true."

"What do you mean?"

Fleur was silent for a while thinking of how best to say what she had to. "There are male Veela they are rare and very powerful they are known as Veela lords."

"Okay and that matters why?"

"Veela's are creatures of sex the female's are all about the passion of sex, while males are about the dominance of sex."

"Oh." something clicked in Harry's brain. "your not saying that I am-."

"I am saying that you are." she replied.

"Would someone tell me what's going on." Hermione said in a very annoyed voice

"Harry is a Veela lord and he has claimed you as his first mate, you are now his to do with as he sees fit." Fleur said

"No I would never make Hermione do something like that. I will not force her to be my mate." Harry said defiantly

"Harry she already agreed to it." Fleur said trying to get him to see reason

"No that was just sex crazed talk her mind was clouded by hormones."

"No it wasn't Harry." Hermione said, he turned to look at her. "What do you mean."

"Before we began to have sex you said to me "Swear yourself to me young lady, swear to be mine until the day you die to do as I command without any thought of every betraying me your lord, your master, your lover." When you said that my mind cleared and I remember thinking I could say no I could push you away, but in that moment of clarity I knew that I wanted this."

Fleur nodded her head "Yes that's right a lord cannot force himself on someone they must choose to bend the knee and take the oath."

"Okay but my dad wasn't like this so then were did it come from."

"Well you only have two parents Harry if it was not one it must be the other." Fleur said as if it should of been obvious

"My mum was muggle born Fleur explain that then." 

Fleur thought for a moment. "It is possible that the Veela from which you come from had there power suppressed so that they might live a normal life with humans that truly cared for them."

"Alright fine I will accept that I am a Veela is there anything I should know about my new self."

Fleur smiled. "I would say so, I will start with the basic. The women you bond with will do as you say no matter what they will never betray you however at the same time they are still the same person they were before becoming you mate."

"Wait did you just imply that I will do this to more women."

"Yes you will."

"No I refuse Hermione is the only one I will need."

"Harry." for the first time during there conversation Fleur looked angry. "over time your sexual appetite will grow, no matter how much you and Hermione care for each other she will soon not be able to keep up with you, and if you refuse to get more women to help keep you in control you could quite literary fuck her to death."

Harry sat there looking shocked as Fleur finished her little rant. She then took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice.

"I know you care for her that is why I am telling you this, it is no to be cruel to you it is so you know what could happen."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other the Hermione looked at Fleur and asked the question on both of there minds.

"How long until Harry will need more people. Are we talking months, years?"

"At a guess weeks, maybe months it depends on how strong his Veela part is."

"Great school ends in a few days and Hermione lives nowhere near me, I might go mental before the end of next week if what you said is accurate."

At this Fleur smiled. "Harry I haven't even began to tell you some good things yet."

Harry looked up at her unsure of her meaning. "The marked you place on Hermione connects you to her and her to you through your mark you can summon her to you anywhere anytime." Harry and Hermione looked at each other with hope maybe they could make this work after all.

"Anything else we should know about the mark Fleur." asked Hermione

"You should be able to talk to each other through it with your thought's"

"_Well that will be interesting."_ thought Harry, Hermione turned to him and said. "It might be interesting but I won't help you with your exams with this."

Harry turned to Fleur. "Yup that works." Fleur laughed

"Now I would be happy to join Hermione in serving you but I think we should wait until she cant keep up with you before bring me in." Harry and Hermione looked at her surprised Harry was going to say something to her but she waved her hand at him.

"We have discussed this enough I have other thing to tell you."

"Alright but we will discuss it later right?"

"You have my word. Now I believe that you live with muggle so at a guess your house doesn't have privacy charms so people can't listen to you right?"

"Ah yes that's right why?"

"Well in case you have forgotten Hermione here is quite loud."

"Oh." They both said as realisation that as underage wizards they couldn't cast spells to stop themselves from being heard.

"But don't worry I will teach you a little wandless magic." Fleur said "It is more commonly known here as accidental magic that children use but adults can use it, it requires two things intent and the magic like this." she raised her hand and snapped her fingers Harry felt a wave of magic but couldn't tell what she had done.

"What did you do?" He asked She smiled "I made it so no one can hear as talk just ask Hermione."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione "Can you hear me?"

"Harry I can see your lips moving but your not saying anything." Hermione said after seeing Harry's lips moving Fleur snapped her fingers again and the spell receded.

"Wow, so your intent was for no one to hear our conversation and you made your magic do it." Harry said looking at her. "Yes now you try it."

Harry closed his eyes and thought of his intent of making sure no one could hear there conversation then gathered his magic which seemed different now the it used to and snapped his fingers. As a wave of went out from him he realised instantly that he had used to much magic as he quickly cancelled the spell.

"Okay that was weird. Why do I feel like I have a lot more magic in me today then I did yesterday?"

Fleur Thought for a moment. "Perhaps whatever ritual you were forced into that released your Veela also aloud you to gain you true magic strength."

"Okay so I can do wandless magic so no one will bother us anything else I need to know?"

"Yes." for the second time Fleur looked very serious. "I believe both you and Hermione have been put under the effect of some potions I would suggest that you get them purged from you now."

"Hermione would you kindly go and get Madam Pomfrey please." Hermione got up and walked to the healers office returning a few moments later.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Potter?"

Fleur here believes the Hermione and I are under the affects of some potions would you please get two cleansing potions and buckets please." A look of concern crossed her face as she went to do as was asked of her returning not long after with the requested items giving both Harry and Hermione a bucket each before turning to look at Fleur.

"If you are correct then you might want to look away it will not be pretty."

Fleur just nodded her eye's not leaving the two people in front of her. Madam Pomfrey sigh before turning towards the two students buckets ready. "Just a word of warning children this potion taste good but what comes up won't." she said handing them the potion, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and raised the potion to there lips downing the potion, as the door opened to reveal Ron and Ginny coming in.

"Hey mate what are you doing?" asked Ron before Harry could respond he began to throw up a black sludge. At the same time Hermione was throwing up a pick sludge. after they finished they looked up and were about to speak when they started throwing up again, this time Harry had a pink sludge and Hermione had black sludge.

"Oh god that is nasty."Ginny said looking away, Ron looked a little green watching them. They soon finished without raising his head Harry asked "Is it over?"

"Yes dear." said Madam Pomfrey

Hermione looked up. "Is there anyway to know who gave us these potions?"

"No but I can tell you what there purpose is, Harry pass me your bucket." he did as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand.

"Two potions one love one loyalty love is keyed to one Ginny Weasley and the loyalty to both Ron Weasley and Professor Dumbledore." Harry head snapped up and looked at Ron and Ginny who were both now very pale.

"Now listen mate I ca-"

"SHUT UP" Harry shouted sending out a wave of powerful magic he raised his hand and the two were instantly in-cased in rope covering most of there bodies and connecting to the walls to stop them falling over.

"Please check Hermione Madam Pomfrey." Harry said through gritted teeth. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry with a little bit of fear in her eye's as she turned to Hermione.

"Same potions But the loyalty is just for Dumbledore and the love is for Ron."

Harry got up and moved to his former friend magic radiated from him as he stood in front of them. "Answer my questions honestly and I will let you go, lie to me and I will have you hanging from the roof by your ankles." Harry said his magic pulsing with his intent to find the truth he cast a truth spell without realising it. "Did you every give us the potions directly?"

"Arrgg." cried Ron "Yes I did I also kept people away from you to isolate you under Dumbledore's orders."

"And you Ginny."

"No Arrgg but I knew it was happening and didn't warn you about it."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to love me the potion was going to do that so I kept silent."

"Well you have lost any chance of me loving you now. Ron as of this minute you are not my friend I want nothing to do with you and if you try to worm your way back into my life I will make you regret the day you were born." Harry ended the spell holding them as they fell to the floor. "Now leave."

Ron and Ginny turn and ran from the room as Harry heard a small cough behind him he turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I suppose you will go and see Dumbledore now He is currently with Minister Fudge in his office."

"Thank you." Harry said as he turned to leave

**AN: that all for the first chapter please review and if you have any request for who should join Harry and Hermione please inform me and I will see what I can do**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherbet Lemon."Harry said standing in front of the Gargoyle, it jumped aside allowing him to pass by. He began climbing the stairs to Dumbledore office. He heard them before the reach the top of the stairs the minister was shouting.

"I DON'T CARE THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS BACK ."

"Minister Fudge would you please calm down Harry has no reason to lie about this." replied Dumbledore

"Yes he does." said a voice that Harry didn't recognise. "He obviously wants more attention."

Harry had just reached the top of the stairs as these words were spoken and they filled him with rage, he didn't know who this voice belonged to but they knew nothing about him as he opened the door Dumbledore spoke again.

"The point here is that we don't know and will continue to not know until Harry is well enough to tell us."

"I would say that I am fine now Professor." Harry said as he entered the room. Looking around he saw most of the staff, as well as the judges from the tournament , and Fudge with an older lady who Harry remembered to be the head of the DMLE and finally a women dressed all in pink.

They all turned towards him as he entered the room.

"Harry knock before entering it is very rude." scolded Professor McGonagall.

"I believe it is also rude to talk about people behind there backs Professor, but don't worry I'm use to it by now." He said as he walked forward.

"You say that I am a liar how would you like me to prove that I am telling the truth Professor Dumbledore has an object behind that wall." Harry gestured to where the pensieve was before continuing. "Or I believe that Professor Snape has Veritaserum which I am sure you all know is a truth potion. So tell me how would you like your evidence."

Harry stood there watching as Fudge opened a closed his mouth trying to find the word's when the Head of the DMLE spoke.

"Mister Potter do you know how to extract memories?"

"No. I was hoping someone would tell me."

"Very well I will teach you. Dumbledore would you please get your pensieve while I teach him how to do it." Dumbledore sighed but nodded his head as he got up to get it. The lady stepped forward.

"Harry my name is Amelia Bones my niece has told me about you I do hope that you will be less of a pain to deal with then your father was during our stay at school here."

"You knew my Father?"

"Yes I knew them all. Your Father, your Mother and all there friends. But that is not the point I simple wanted to inform you that if this is a wild goose chase that I was given permission by your Mother to beat you." She said as Dumbledore returned. "Good now Harry I want you to picture the memory in your head everything that happened, then raise your wand to your temple and imagine the memory being pulled out by your wand and the cast the memory into the pensieve." Harry nodded as he raised his wan to his temple as he remembered everything that happened since he arrived at the graveyard, from Cedric's death to Wormtail cutting his wrist for his blood to his duel with Voldemort. As he pulled back his wand a cloudy substance left his head and hung onto the end of his wand as Harry let it drop into the pensieve.

"Well go on, take a look." Harry said staring defiantly at Fudge who seemed to be looking for some way to get out of this, finally sighing with defeat he and Amelia entered his memories.

They were in the pensieve for about ten minutes before they finished watching Harry's memories. When they came back Fudge looked very pale as he stumbled to find a chair to sit in.

"Minister what happened did the boy put a curse on you?" asked the lady in pink

"Shut up Dolores he is in shock from watching the Dark lords revival." snapped Amelia looking at Harry. "Harry do you know the man who did the ritual?"

"Yes his name is Peter Pettigrew, he is the man who betrayed my parents." Harry replied with out turning away from her.

"When did you first meet him?"

"Technically on the train ride to Hogwarts on my first year, he is an animagus that can turn into a rat , he happened to be living with the Weasley family ever since he killed twelve muggles and managed to pin the blame on Sirius-."

"Impossible. I refuse to hear such obvious lies from you Potter." shrieked the lady in pink

"Be quiet Dolores." said Fudge."Let Amelia do her job."

"Thank you Minister. Continue Harry when did you learn That Peter was that rat?"

"At the end of my third year, both Sirius and Professor Lupin caught him and forced him to take on his human form. I was not the only witness there was also Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. We were going to bring him in as proof that Sirius didn't do what he was accused of but due to unforeseen circumstances he manges to escape."

"Very well Fudge I would like permission to put out a notice that there is new evidence in the case of Sirius Black and that he will be given a trail to prove his innocence to be held in July on the thirty first, on Harry's birthday."

Fudge sighed before responding. "Permission granted and while you are at it put out warrants for all the Death Eaters that were there, this time they will be made to testify under the effects of Veritaserum."

"Minister you can't that's illegal." The lady in pink said.

"So is lying in court and all those that were there have proven that they will lie to stay out of Azkaban."

"Well I am glad I was able to clear my name. And for the record Lady I hate my fame it is annoying it gets in the way of my life when you have hundred's of people all wanting to be your friend or manipulate me for there own plans." Harry said as he turned to leave

"Mister Potter." called Dumbledore Harry stopped and turned to the headmaster.

"Yes." Harry said looking at Dumbledore

"Was there a reason you came here besides clearing your name?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. Under the suggestion of another student both myself and Hermione took a cleansing potion. We discovered that someone was giving both of us two potions one was loyalty the other love. Ron has admitted to dosing both of us with the potions, but since he is an idiot I doubt that he was the mastermind. So I would like to make a request that both Hermione and myself be given separate accommodation until we know who was behind the potions."

As Harry spoke he watch Dumbledore face's for any sign's that he knew what had happened to them cause Harry doubted that Dumbledore wasn't in on this but had no concrete proof.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva would you please arrange for next year that both Harry and Hermione have new sleeping accommodation. And I will leave Mister Weasley punishment to you as well."

"Of course Albus."

"If there is nothing else Mister Potter you may go." Harry turned and left

"_Hermione where are you?"_ Harry thought's

"_I am near the Great Hall with Fleur waiting for you."_

"_Good I will be there shortly"_ Harry took off at a fast walk so as not to draw to much attention to him. He soon arrived and found Hermione and Fleur standing to one side as he walked over to them.

"Fleur, Hermione good to see you two."

"And you to Harry." Hermione said with her head inclined so that she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Is something wrong Hermione? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Its not her fault Harry, you are her lord now it would be rude for her to look you in the eye's as an equal." Fleur said looking at Harry like this should be obvious.

"Will this happen to everyone I claim as a mate?"

"Yes and no. The effect that you have will change from person to person, some won't look you in the eye, some will refuse to stand in your presence, some will even refuse to wear clothes around you so that they might be readily available to you, some will even refuse to call you by your name they will simple call you Master or My Lord, and some will act no differently towards you."

"You know your not making me feel better about this whole thing right?"

"Harry I am not here to make you feel better. I am here to make sure you know what will happen so that you might prepare for these kinds of outcomes."

"Fine whatever can you tell me anything else about what I am?"

"As much as I hate to say I have told you all that I can remember about your new self. If you would like I have a book at home somewhere about the Male Veela it might help you, I can also give you books about Veela's in general."

"Fine give me a piece of parchment and I will give you my address." Before Harry had finished speaking Hermione handed him a quill and parchment. "You knew I was going to say that didn't you?"

"Yes I have been your friend for years Harry I knew you would want to know more about what you are." Hermione said as Harry wrote down his address.

"Just so you know Fleur I live with Muggles who hate magic so if you don't get a reply it's probably because they have looked up my owl again."

Anger flashed across Fleur's face at that. "Why do you not live with someone from the magical world?" she asked after a moment to control her emotions.

"Well as you know my parent's are dead, my Godfather is currently on the run from the law but that will change soon. So yeah the only relatives I have left is my mother's jealous sister and her despicable husband, as well as there rotten son."

"Wait did you say that Sirius will no longer be a criminal? How?" asked Hermione

"To prove to Fudge that I was telling the truth about Voldemort I had them see my memories and since Peter did the ritual it wasn't hard to convince them to give Sirius a trail to prove his innocence."

"Well that's some good news anything else happen?"

"Yes as of next year you and I will not be in the Gryffindor dormitories since we don't know who else was in on the potion I thought that that would be the wisest action to take."

"Yes and with your Veela awakening it would certainly make people discovering you in the act less likely." Fleur said nodding her head in approval.

"By the way Fleur how did you know that Hermione and I were under the effects of potions?"

"That is not easy to explain Harry."

"And everything else has been simple?"

"It's not easy to explain in word's, your magic felt weighed down and cloudy."

"So it was a feeling?"

"Put simple yes. Veela's are creatures of magic and are able to sense it better then Witches and Wizards, you should begin noticing it to in a few day's."

The bell rung signalling dinner was about to begin so they headed into the Great Hall, Fleur left them to go and sit with her classmates at the Ravenclaw table. Harry headed to Gryffindor table with Hermione following behind, as they sat down Harry began looking around the Great Hall as people entered trying to decide who might be a good mate for him.

His eye's started searching the Gryffindor's as he noticed many beautiful women from Lavender Browns who was sitting next to the Patil twins gossiping about something irrelevant. Further down sat Ginny looking very upset with what had occurred between them.

Harry couldn't help but think that if she had been honest to him then she might of been perfect as a mate but she ruined any chance of that when she said nothing to him about the potions.

Harry turned his gaze now to the Hufflepuff his eye's were drawn to the redhead sitting halfway down the table.

"_Hermione who is the redhead on the Hufflepuff table halfway down and the girl next to her?"_

Hermione looked up from her food _"That's Susan Bones and the girl next to her is Hannah Abbott they are in our Defence against the Dark Arts class and good friends of mine. They would serve you well."_

"_You seem to be taking this whole thing a lot better then I thought you would any reason for that."_

"_It's your magic __Fleur said when you left that it would affect how I view all of this, if you had told me last week that I would have to share you with another girl I would cut off you penis and made you eat it. But now I simple want to help you to find good mates."_

Harry looked at Hermione as he slid his hand under the table and began to stroke her leg.

"_Please try not to cut off my penis in the near future or you and I will not be having as much fun as we might want."_ He could feel Hermione barely controlling her lust before responding

"_I swear I will never harm you, body or mind."_ unnoticed by everyone in the Great Hall when Hermione thought those words hers and Harry's eye's glowed for a moment. As Harry turned his attention back to the people around him he looked towards Ravenclaw where he saw Fleur talking with her classmates as his eye's swept the table he was meet with the stare from a pair of misty blue eye's that seemed to stare into his soul and seemed to know more then she should about him.

"_Hermione do not look up but someone is watching me from the Ravenclaw table blonde with blue eye's a few seats from Fleur."_

Barely moving her head Hermione looked where Harry mentioned. _"That's Luna Lovegood she's a little bit weird."_

"_In what way?"_

"_Talks about creatures that aren't real and in the few times I have talked to her she has always had her head in the clouds."_

"_Interesting."_

"_Hhmm."_

"_You disapprove?"_

"_She is hard to comprehend the thing's she talks about don't always make sense, and every time I have finished a conversation with her I feel more confused then when I __started."_

"_Oh now I am even more interested in her."_

"_As you wish Harry."_

Harry broke eye contact with Luna as he looked towards the last table. Slytherin because of Malfoy he hated most of there house and chose not to pay to much attention to them. He saw sitting next to Malfoy was Pansy Parkinson as well as Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

Harry was about to talk to Hermione about them when Neville Longbottom came and sat down next to him. "Hey Harry I hear that you and Ron are fighting what happened?"

"Well Neville your information is wrong we are not fighting. Fighting would imply that there is a chance that we might set aside our problem and go back to being friends that will not happen now that I know how much he has betrayed my trust."

"Shit man what did he do?"

"He was feeding me potions, I don't know for how long but most likely a while."

"Oh god."

"Yes and not just me." Harry gestured towards Hermione. "Hermione as well."

"Fuck yeah I can understand you not forgiving him for something like that." Harry looked at Neville something seemed off about him.

"You okay Neville you seem different?"

"No I am good." he replied reaching for his drink.

"Neville stop." Harry said grabbing him hand

"What! What is it?"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey I think you have also been dosed with potions."

"Harry that's not funny I'm not under the effect of potions."

"And you would know how." Neville opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"I don't know I just think I would is all."

"Neville please do as Harry says the worst thing that would happen is Harry's wrong. But if he is right then they could of drugged a lot more students." said Hermione looking at Harry slightly confused.

"Alright if it will make you guy's happy I will go see Madam Pomfrey and have a cleansing potion but I'm telling you I'm good." He said as he got up and left

"_Harry what was that about?"_

"_I don't know it was just a feeling that something was off about him and I thought about what Fleur said about how she knew about how we were drugged."_

"_How do you think they are getting people to take the potion."_

"_If I was to guess the food or the drink but it can't be everything as that would cost to much in ingredients and someone would notice. I think there are people loyal to Dumbledore who are spiking them."_

"_The teacher's wouldn't allow that."_

"_Snape would, Dumbledore has something on him, something that has him betraying Voldemort it wouldn't be to hard to believe that he has drugged most, if not all of the teachers and began working on some of the students so that they would then focus on the people that they are really after."_

"_You might be right Harry but if you are right then there might not be anyone at this school that we can trust."_

"_I think we can trust Madam Pomfrey, and the feeling I get from most of the students feels normal, but most of the one's we will need to watch are in our year so I would suggest that you are careful about what you say and who to."_

"_Of course Harry"_

Ron entered the Great Hall and sat a few seat's away from them his head slightly turned towards them. _"Ron is listening to us act like nothing is wrong."_

"So Hermione what are you going to do over the break?" Harry asked out loud so no one would think something was up.

"Oh I'm going to spend it at home with my family I hear that a new book store is going to open at our local mall so I might check it out."

"Hermione you know that there is more to life then books right."

"Yeah but books don't hurt you like some people do." Ron flinched at that statement

"You have obviously not had a book thrown at you." Harry responded "It hurts especially the big ones."

"Well that's not the books fault that's the person who threw it's fault."

"Fine, fine I should know by now that I can never win an argument with you especially about books."

"Yes, now have you packed all your things to go home?"

"Yeah I packed them all last night before the third task so I am good to go."

"Well should we head to the train so we can find a good place to sit."

"Yeah." He said standing up Ron quickly focused on his food as they went by. They were about to exit the building to the courtyard when they heard someone calling them.

"Harry." Shouted the voices of Fred and George Weasley.

"Harry we just learnt from Neville that Ron was giving you some potions." said Fred

"We just want you to know that we had nothing to do with it and we will make sure that he doesn't do it again." said George

Harry looking at the two of them felt that they were being completely honest with him and the feeling he was getting from them was normal.

"Thank you two I was hoping that I could trust you two at least. Do you know where he was getting the potions from?"

"He would keep getting packages from mum about once a month or so."

"When we asked him about it he just said it was for school so..."

"You think your mother is in on this?" asked Hermione

"Well Dad would be against it and Mum has always seemed to want something more perhaps she thought the easiest way to do it was to get close to Harry through Ron."

"Believe me we would be happy if Mum had nothing to do with it but this does sound like her."

"Alright thank you for that guy's I would like to remain friends with you two." Harry turned to leave then had a thought. "By the way didn't you guy's want the winnings from the tournament?"

"Well we do but..."

"With what you just found out we won't be angry if you don't want to give as the prize money."

"No you can have it I didn't want to be in the tournament anyway and you can use the money to make more elaborate pranks for Ron."

They both looked at each other. "It's a deal Harry we will make Ron rue the day he betrayed you." Harry smiled as the walked off.

"good to know they are trust worthy." remarked Hermione

"Yes let's go I have had enough of this place."

Harry began to head to the carriages that would take them to the train turning around as he reached them he looked at Hogwarts the place he had once thought of as home.

"Here's hoping next year is better." He said climbing onto the carriage.

**AN: So all the girl's that Harry noticed will play a part in the story (except for Ginny) also as many of you are asking I will have Gabrielle in it but she will be the same age as Harry so 14-15 as for the reason she is not in this chapter is I felt that her parents after the second task would of brought her home for her safety I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"OH GOD YES HARRY." Hermione shouted as rode Harry to her orgasmed Harry not far behind her, she collapsed in his arms panting she could feel that Harry was not yet finished. "Harry I'm sorry but I can't handle any more tonight."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione we have been doing this every night since we returned and you don't recover as fast as I do." Harry said rolling her off of him as he got up and moved to his deck. "Fleur did say that I would need more people soon, but I would of liked a little more time before that had to happen. I mean it's only been a week since we left school, but looks like my Veela side is getting stronger."

Harry sat down at his desk grabbing a quill and parchment as he began to write a letter for Fleur.

_Dear Fleur_

_How are you? I must thank you for the book as it was quite helpful in explaining what I am now. I'm sorry for having to write to you so soon but the time that you said would come has arrived. Hermione is no longer able to keep up with me, and as you said that you were fine with becoming my mate I would like to invite you over it would be best if you could arrive soon. I hope to hear from you soon _

_Harry_

_p.s My relatives will be suspicious of you so I would advise that you come up with some kind of reason for being there._

Harry put down his quill and looked over at Hermione who had fallen asleep, this was part of the routine that had started after he had learned how to summon her to him. They would have sex for a few hours and then they would both fall asleep in his bed, Harry would wake up early in the morning and then he would send her back to her bed at home, that way neither of there relatives would be aware that something was off then they would repeat it the next night. It was a plan that Hermione had come up with on there way back from Hogwarts.

Harry flicked his wrist towards Hedwig's cage and the lock that his uncle had placed on it popped off. Harry opened the cage as Hedwig hopped out and landed on his desk Harry handed her the letter and opened the window allowing her to fly off.

Harry turned back to his desk to his right sat a book that Fleur had sent to him.

(6 day's prior)

"Hurry up Freak get your stuff out of my car," Harry's uncle Vernon shouted at him as they arrived back "Home" he got out and headed for the trunk of the car and grabbed his school gear. As he lent down to grab it he heard a hoot as an owl landed on his uncle's car with a parcel in his claw. Harry lifted his stuff from the car and took the parcel thanking the owl as it took off.

"What's that Freak?" Harry looked up at the door and saw his uncle glaring at him.

"A friend sent me something they thought would come in handy." Harry replied innocently

"And what is that boy." Vernon looked like a tomato at Harry's comment

"Something you don't need to know as it doesn't concern you." Harry's voice was now harder as he looked at his uncle who was struggling to contain his anger. He failed as he ran across the lawn fist raised to hit Harry when something strange happened. He stopped as Harry looked around we noticed that he was not the only one to stop, a car was driving down the road and looked like it was moving in slow motion.

"Okay this is new." Harry thought out loud looking around at the world that now seemed to not move around him as he casually walked around his uncle and stood on the step to the door. When he reached it the world began to move at it's normal speed and Harry could only watch in pure joy as his Uncle Vernon ran into his car.

"What the hell." he shouted, spinning around to see Harry standing on the step to his house. "How did you get there? Your not allowed to use your magic out of school" his voice now had a trace of fear in it as he looked terrified.

"Believe it or not but I don't believe that I used magic, I think your just so slow that I was able to dodge you and make it here before you realized it." Harry said smiling evilly at his Uncle. "and I don't think you will be able to hit me again but if you do you should know that there will be consequences."

Harry turned and walked into the house and made his way to his room locking the door behind him. Throwing down all his school gear he moved to his desk ripping up the paper surrounding his parcel. In it lay a book titled "The Veela Lord." as Harry picked it up leaning back in his chair opening the book

_The Veela Lord is a rare creature said to only be born once every 500 years and is viewed by most Veela's as a sign of good luck and good fortune to all those that he cares for. The Lord is different from the other Veela's as it is required to take several mates to handle it's sex drive according to records that the Veela's keep the last Lord had ten women that he had taken as a mate. 5 were other Veela, 4 were normal witches and the last one was a muggle. The amount of mates is supposed to be a way to indicate the power of the Lord the more mates the stronger they are but the average appears to be around 10-15 women._

_When a Lord claims a mate it will make them swear an oath. This oath is must be answered freely and should someone not wish to become a mate then they are free to decline and leave with no consequence to them._

_After a mate is claimed there is a small change to there personalty making them okay with the idea of the Veela lord being with other people seem completely normal to them so that way they don't get jealous of the other mates there are other temporary changes to the mate that change from person to person and seems to be depended on there relationship with the Lord before they are bonded together._

_Now some might think that the Lord is enslaving these women, however according to many Veela that I have spoken to this is not the case the whole bond is based on freewill. Think of it not like a Master and a slave bond but more like a boss and employ relation, if your boss tells you to do something you do it however you do still have the choice to say no or ask for someone else to do help you with it. The same is true for the women the Lord bonds with they are free to do as they please and if they wish to not do as there lord ask then they may do that._

_When asked what would happen if a Lord tried to force themselves on someone they would only say that it would be a perversion of the Lord and that there would be consequences that they would not get into as it was a taboo subject._

_The magic of a Veela lord is a kind of old magic from a time before humans had the ability to wield magic and so they have many abilities that no normal witch, wizard or Veela is capable of doing. I was able to find some reference to them in an old tome that an elderly Veela had been passing down there family for almost 3000 years. The book was missing a few pages but I was able to get the general idea of what they are capable of._

_The Lord can manipulate fire on a far greater scale then any other Veela could they believe that a Lord in the past was able to destroy an entire army that would of wiped out half of the country in an hour. When he was finished almost all of the army was dead with there bodies being little more then ash remaining on the field._

_The Lord can also talk with his bonded telepathically so that they might share information also through this link certain strengths or abilities will bleed through making the Lord stronger, for example if one of the mates is very good at defensive magic then the lord will begin to also have skill's with that kind of magic. However the lord can only take one ability from each mate otherwise there body might have a negative reaction._

_The Lord is also able to summon those that they are bonded to no matter where they are, simple by picturing them next to him, he is also able to send them back to where they came from by picturing them no longer at his side. I have heard some rumours that a Lord can also manipulate the body of their mates changing them to his desire however this can only be done through touching the part of the body they wish to change._

_However what is probably the most interesting ability of the Lord is there speed it is an unconscious ability and will only activate when the Lord is in danger, even if he can't see the danger directed towards them. This allows them to deal with threats at an almost unbelievable rate as there spell casting has also increase in speed. The speed will stop when the Lord is no longer in danger._

_But what I find most interesting about the Lord is that it doesn't have an allure like it's female counterparts I can only assume that this has something to do with the fact that Veela Lords are all about freedom and personal choice and the allure might take away some of that freedom._

_Now I believe I should explain why the Veela Lord requires to have numerous mates. The answer is simple the Lord feeds on the magic or potential magic of there mate while they have sex. Now this might make people believe that the Lord is something akin to an Incubus, but the difference is that the Lord gives back the magic when they orgasm leading the mate to experience an incredibly powerful orgasm of there own, and unlike an Incubus there is no danger of putting the mates life in danger so long as there are enough to help with the Lords sex drive._

_A fascinating piece of information I was able to find out is that the mates of the Lord will only get pregnant if the lord wants them to, as the Lord can somehow change how fertile he is. He can make himself incredible fertile so that whoever he is with will defiantly get pregnant or the opposite he can make himself so infertile that no one will get pregnant._

_Now as I said near the beginning of this book the Veela Lord rules through freewill and should some of the mates find someone in the world that they have developed feelings for they are free to pursue those feelings and that person after informing the Lord of there desire, the bond to the Lord doesn't get broken but they are no longer required to mate with the lord unless there is an emergency that would require them._

Harry looked up from the book his head slightly hurting with all the information that he had just read from the book. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for dinner so he got up and left his room to start helping make dinner.

Dinner was a horrible event as Harry was served last so he got almost no food but he didn't complain as there was no point to it he had learned a long time ago that complaining would only hurt him in the long run so he had just kept it to himself. He did have some fun as Dudley tried and failed to throw his food at him but thanks to his new ability Harry was able to move the food so that it was no longer a problem for him as he ate.

"Stop it Freak." shouted Dudley.

"What do you mean Dudley I am only eating my food." Harry replied looking up as Dudley launched another blob of potatoes at him, Harry moved it so that it would hit the family photo that was just behind him. With a crack it came down to the floor glass going everywhere.

"That's enough! Harry you will clean that up now." shrieked aunt Petunia

"No." came the very cold reply. "I believe the fault belongs to Dudley so he should clean it up."

Vernon snapped raising his knife he threw it at Harry but Harry just caught it in mid-air causing a look of disbelief to cross his families faces as they watched the steel knife begin to melt as Harry's hand glowed with an incredible amount of heat. With a clang the knife fell down onto the table as Harry's hand caught fire, Harry just looked at it.

"Hhhhmmm anger makes fire, that makes sense to me." Harry looked at his relatives and took a small amount of delight in there fear. "Allow me to make a few thing's clear I will no longer be your slave, nor will I put your needs ahead of my own you can't hit me, you can't guilt me into doing what you want so here is my suggestion of what will happen, you leave me alone and I don't burn the house down with you still inside. Understood?"

They just nodded not wanting to say anything wrong Harry stood and made to leave but as he reached the door he had a thought.

"Also my name is Harry not Freak or Boy so kindly use it. And Dudley clean up your mess." he said as he left the dinning room for his own room. Harry couldn't help but think as he shut the door that this was going to be the best holiday he had ever had with his relatives.

(Present day)

Harry looked at the book Fleur sent thinking about all the things that he had learned from it about who and what he was, even before reading it he had decide that he would never force anyone to do anything that they didn't want to do as he had been forced to do so many times as he grew up. His thoughts were broken as there was a tap on his window. He looked up to see Hedwig sitting there.

"How did you deliver that letter so fast." Harry asked as he opened the window. Hedwig hopped in and stuck out her foot which had a letter attached to it. Harry removed the letter and gave Hedwig a treat as he put her back in her cage. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry _

_I'm surprised at how fast your power seems to be growing as that is the reason you need me now. You are probably wondering how your owl was able to return to you so quickly well I moved to London with my family as my Father is an ambassador he felt that it would help with his job._

_While I don't like the idea I will come to your place I will tell them I was sent by Hogwarts to tutor you in some of your classes as you are probably falling behind after the tournament that occurred this year. I also have a surprise to tell you when I get there and I hope you like it._

_I will see you some time around 2 o'clock_

_Love Fleur._

Well that's a load of my mind Harry thought as he got up and headed to bed. His arms wrapping around Hermione as he fell asleep.

\


	4. Chapter 4

It was just past 1:30 pm the next day Harry was in his room reading the book on Male Veela's again. He had figured out that the strength he had gotten from Hermione was her unquenchable desire for knowledge which had had him reading almost every book he owned. Harry looked at his clock that was on his desk.

"Hmmm, Fleur said that she would be here by two," Harry said out loud to no one as he looked up at his ceiling. "I suppose I should get ready for her." Harry stood up and waved his hand at his bed as it began to make itself, he then moved his hand up making it so the bed began to float slightly off of the ground so that his relatives wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary when she was here.

DING DONG

Harry looked at his clock 1:45 "Crap." he muttered "She's early." as he moved towards his door he heard his uncle moving towards the door, he made it to the to of the stair's when his uncle threw open the door shouting "WHAT DO YO-" stopping half-way through his rant as he came face to face with Fleur who was wearing a very tight-fitting dress which left very little to the imagination.

"Hello sir I am from Hogwarts I have been sent to tutor your nephew as he is falling behind in a few of his studies and if he doesn't get better then he might be held back a year and that would be a big shame now wouldn't it?" Fleur said with a smile that did not reach her eye's as she looked at the man in front of her.

Harry's uncle's brain seems to start working again as he turned around and shouted "BOY" at the top of lungs.

"I am here uncle and I thought I asked you to call me by my name and not "Boy," Harry said as he began walking down the stairs to his uncle and Fleur.

"This woman says that you are falling behind in your studies is that true?"

"Why Uncle, I didn't know you cared about my schooling," Harry replied coldly looking at his uncle. Vernon now looked like a tomato as he tried to control his anger in front of Fleur.

"Shall we head up to my room?" Harry asked Fleur

"Yes, I think that would be for the best Harry," Fleur replied smiling at him this time it was a true smile as Harry began to ascend the stairs he noticed a package with his name on it that had been ripped open.

"Has someone been going through my mail?" Harry asked his Uncle.

"I don't know why don't you ask Dudley he sorted the mail today." Harry picked up the package and sniffed it, it smelled of chocolate chip biscuits a glance at the sender of the package made Harry's blood boil, they were sent by the Weasley.

"Please follow me," Harry said to Fleur as he once again began to climb the stairs.

"Of course Harry," Fleur replied as she began to move up the stairs with him

"Oi," Vernon shouted Harry turned to him

"What is it, Uncle."

"How much is this going to cost us?" Vernon asked slightly quieter

"I believe that that is for me and Mister Potter to discuss but I wouldn't worry since Harry is one of the richest wizards in the country," Fleur said looking down at Vernon

"I'm sorry what," Vernon said

"My sentiments exactly," Harry muttered under his breath just loud enough for Fleur to hear

"Oh yes." Fleur said "Harry comes from an old and very rich family and thanks to his mother the bankers at Gringotts have been allowed to invest that money in many profitable ventures. Anyone who reads their history books would know that."

Vernon looked like someone had just slapped him in the face as he looked at Harry

"Right well you two go and do your studying or whatever." as he walked back to the lounge

They began walking down the hallway Harry stopped at a door with the name "Dudley" written on it.

"Do you want to have a chat with your cousin about going through your mail Harry?" Fleur asked

"Not really, but since the package was from the Weasley I think I should," Harry said as he opened the door. Dudley's head snapped up as he entered his room.

"Oi knock on the door Freak." spraying crumbs everywhere as he spoke.

"Shut up Dudley," Harry said waving his hand as Dudley flew up to the roof. A silent scream escaped his lips.

Harry walked over to him "Right Dudley I am going to ask you a few questions answer them honestly and I will let you down. Understood?" Dudley nodded "Good. First question did I receive any mail today?"

Dudley went pale as he nodded "Good now did you eat the biscuits that were in the package?"

another nod. "Right final question now did it cross your mind that they might have been poisoned?"

Dudley's eyes started to bulge out of his eye sockets before he started to shake his head "Of course not you idiot. Dudley, there are many people out there that want to kill me and even more that want to use me so you eating random things that come through the mail is probably one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you do." Harry said turning around and leaving his room

"Harry." Fleur said looking at Dudley "You did make a promise to let him down."

"Oh yeah." Harry snapped his fingers as Dudley fell to the ground with a crash. Fleur raised her eyebrow at him "What I said I would let him down I didn't say that I would let him down gently." Harry said as he walked past her heading towards his room.

Reaching his door. "This is my room," Harry said to Fleur

"Harry, why do you have locks on the outside of your door?" Fleur asked

"When I was younger my relatives would lock me in my room for doing anything that they didn't like so that put the lock on the outside so that I couldn't get out but they could always get in."

"Harry if I wasn't a strong believer in non-muggle violence I think I would probably harm your relatives." Fleur said her voice full of anger "But why do you stay if they are so horrible?"

"Two reasons" Harry replied, "One I have nowhere else to go at the moment, and Two because I think Dumbledore would send someone to bring me back here."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right about that."

"Yeah but hopefully after Sirius's trial I will be able to go with him and never have to see these people again," Harry said as he entered his room with Fleur. He went to sit on his bed as he gestured for Fleur to sit on the chair by his desk for her to sit in.

"So before we do this I do have some questions for you Fleur."

"Go ahead, Harry."

"You said you had something to tell me?"

"Oh yes, I have gotten a job at Hogwarts as an assistant for the charms teacher."

"Really."

"Yes, that way no one will question if you and I are seen talking with one another."

"Alright. That book you sent me kind of implied that Veela Lord's are almost worshipped by Veela?"

"Yes there are many Veela who do worship the Veela Lord and there is a great celebration when a Lord comes of age."

"Come of age? What like 17?"

"No Veela's come of age at the age of 14, when the turn 14 Veela's both male and female go through changes it is also at this point that the male will take their first mate."

"Fuck. Fleur I am almost 15 my birthday is in July."

"Hmm, that is odd, perhaps because you were raised by Muggles or maybe because of the block on your magic it stopped you coming of age."

"Wait you said changes are we talking about physical or magical changes?"

"Both I am slightly surprised that you still look the same as you did during the tournament."

"Alright, that would explain my spike in magic power at leas-"

Bang bang bang

"Oi your assistant is here" Vernon shouted through the door

"Do you have an assistant?" Harry asked Fleur who shook her head as the door opened to let in Luna Lovegood who skipped into the room wearing a dress of a mash-up of colours, as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ah Luna right?" asked Harry

"Yes," she replied with a dreamy sounding voice

"Why are you here?

"To offer myself to the Veela Lord?" Harry shot to his feet as Luna just looked around his room as if nothing was wrong

"How do you know what I am?" Harry demanded

"I have the gift of true sight everyone in my family has had it going back to Rowena Ravenclaw. Oh what a beautiful bird," she said moving towards Hedwig's

"Ah okay um don't give her to many compliments she is already a vain enough owl as it is."

"Oh, she's not an owl."

"What?"

"She's a Phoenix."

"No she is not, I have seen a Phoenix there is one in Dumbledore's office and it looks nothing like Hedwig."

"That's because she hasn't had her first burning," Luna said in a matter of fact voice

"Fleur do you know anything about this gift of true sight thing?" Harry asked Fleur

"It is supposed to be a rare gift past down by blood, it allows the person to see through any enchantment or any form of magic rumour has it that they can sometimes see the future and see the truth of things."

"Yes, that's why I can see through your glamour," Luna said looking now at Harry

"I don't have a glamour on," Harry replied

"Oh you don't," she said squinting her eyes at him. "No you don't that's what you are supposed to look like but with your magic blocked your stuck looking like this." she looked at his scar and frowned "you should go see a Goblin healer and curse-breaker about your block and your scar Harry."

"Okay just want to be clear on something I don't believe most of what you have said since you arrived and I am only letting you stay so I can find out how you learned that I was a Veela Lord."

"I have told you the truth," Luna responded in a voice that wasn't sad but more resigned like she had had this conversation before Harry instantly regretted what he had said

"Okay you say that Hedwig is a Phoenix You tell me how to make her become one and I will believe you," Harry said causing Luna to look hopefully

"Deal all you have to do is let her bite you hard enough to draw blood, then after she has drunken it you need to set her on fire."

"You want me to do what?"

"Bite your hand so that it draws blood."

"That's not my problem you want me to set her on fire?"

"She'll be fine."

"Damn it. I said I would do it so I will." Harry said moving to Hedwig's cage he slipped his hand through the bars. The second his hand was close enough Hedwig bite him hard.

"Ow." Harry cried out as he fought back the urge to pull his hand back away from Hedwig she hadn't bitten him like that since he first got him. She soon let go of his hand as he went to stroke her feathers.

"If this doesn't work Luna you owe me a new owl," Harry said as his hand caught on fire which soon spread to Hedwig burning her as Harry removed his hand he noticed that Hedwig didn't cry out in pain, as a surge of magic came from Hedwig blasting the fire away revealing Hedwig but now she looked almost exactly like Fawkes the only difference being she had pure white feathers.

"Wow." Harry heard Fleur say behind him

"Hedwig you look amazing," Harry said stroking her.

"_I know, but I would argue that I have always looked amazing."_ said a voice in his head

Harry blinked in surprise as he looked at his new Phoenix "You can talk?"

"_Of course I can talk I could always talk you just couldn't hear me as we had not finished the master familiar bond."_

"Is that why you kept trying to bite me when I first got you?"

_"Yes, but you wouldn't let the bond occur so after a while I gave up." _

"Okay, Luna I official believe you."

"Nothing like an owl turning into a Phoenix to make a believer out of you," Luna replied slightly smugly

Harry turned to Luna who was sitting on his bed now looking at him. "So when did you learn what I am."

"When I first met you at the sorting ceremony during my first year."

"Why didn't you tell me then what I was."

"You wouldn't have believed me and with all the potions in you would have had you telling Dumbledore that an heir of the founders was going to school."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Anyone else no but Dumbledore believes too much that everything he does is for the 'Greater Good' that me being there might have been seen as an obstacle to be removed."

"Why? What can you do?"

"Harry she owns a quarter of the school, if she and the heir's of the other founders appeared they could kick Dumbledore out of the school and replace him, she was smart to keep it hidden," Fleur said

"Okay fair enough." Harry said then a thought crossed his mind "I wonder if I will get your sight."

"What do you mean Harry?" Fleur asked with a look of confusion.

"Well according to that book you gave me as well as my own experience I get one strength or unique ability from each of my mates."

"I thought that was just a myth."

"Well if my sudden desire to read everything in this house is anything to go by the I would say that it is fact."

"And yet you don't know how rich you are."

"There is a difference between reading and understanding everything you read Fleur."

"I think we have talked enough shall we get to the sex?" Luna said slightly impatiently. Fleur and Harry looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you are so eager to become one of my mates."

"Well as your mate I'll be safe and you will be safe for a little while longer."

"What do you mean?"

"If I wasn't one of your mates you would try and force yourself on someone."

Fleur gasped "That reminds me Fleur the book said that bad things would happen if I tried to force myself on someone what would happen?"

"You would end up as he will," Luna said

Fleur frowned at Luna before turning to Harry. "If you forced yourself on someone you would lose a part of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You feed on magic as you have sex drawing on your mates magic and then giving it back to them when you cum, but if you force yourself on someone the process is reversed they will absorb your magic and they won't give it back because they can't, and eventually your powers will become next to nothing, while your sex drive will keep going trying to get your magic back but never succeeding eventually you would go mad."

"Right so why wasn't that in the book?"

"It's a taboo subject we don't tell anyone but other Veela's and the mates of the Lords so they know what to look out for."

"Alright, let's do this then are either of you virgins?"

"No," replied Fleur

"Technically yes but I broke my Hymen before coming here."

Harry nodded before waving his hand at the door raising a barrier to keep there sounds in and so no one could get in.

"You've gotten better with wandless magic," Fleur remarked

"Yeah I can do most simple spells but some of the more complicated ones I still can't do."

"Well, I am sure it will come in time," Fleur said standing up she lifted her dress up and over her head revealing her beautiful boobs and her hairless pussy

"No underwear." Harry couldn't help but remark at

"I came here to become your mate Harry, if I could of I would have arrived naked and had you claim me on the front step."

Luna stood up and removed her clothes revealing that she also had gone without underwear but unlike Fleur her boobs were slightly smaller and there was a small patch of hair on her pussy. Fleur looked at Luna comfortable standing naked before remaking "Veela's don't grow hair on their body other than their heads."

"I was hoping Harry would make it go away so I don't have to worry about it."

Harry laughed as he reached over and touched her hair making it vanish. "Happy."

"I will be happy when I have your children growing in me," Luna said

"Unfortunately that won't happen for a while I don't think the school would approve of me getting my mates pregnant."

"Yeah, your right," Luna said looking rather sad so Harry pulled her close to him as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, no fair I was here first," Fleur said slightly annoyed. Harry let go of Luna and moved over to her and kissed her.

"I haven't forgotten you Fleur." He said picking her up and moving her to his bed. "I will claim you first then Luna," Harry said before kissing her, his hands began to explore her body, one hand land on one of her breast and began to grope it while the other moved down in between her legs causing a moan to escape from her lips as Harry began to tease her. He felt Fleur's hands grabbing his belt untying it as she tried to remove his clothes but when her hand's went to remove his shirt he stopped her.

"No Fleur it would be best if you left my shirt on." she looked confused but nodded as Harry moved closer to her.

"Swear yourself to me Fleur, swear to be mine until the day you die to do as I command without any thought of every betraying me your lord, your master, your lover."

"Yes, I swear," Fleur said as Harry plunged himself into her,

"OH GOD HARRY," Fleur shouted in pleasure as Harry began to pull out of her to thrust back into her, Fleur was more experienced then Hermione so she began to meet his thrusts causing there pleasure to grow. As she grew closer to her climax Harry began to move faster so that they would cum together

"AAAAHHHHH." Fleur screamed as she reached her orgasm with Harry cumming inside of her. He pulled out of her as she winced in pain as Harry lightning bolt mark appeared on her just like Hermione. Harry, however, was already moving to Luna but instead of bringing her to his bed he pushed her up against one of the walls kissing her as his hands went down and started to grope her ass, Harry lifted Luna slightly off of the ground and looked at her in the eye's before saying to her.

"Swear yourself to me, Luna, swear to be mine until the day you die to do as I command without any thought of every betraying me your lord, your master, your lover."

"Of course Harry I swear it," she said as Harry began to push her down onto his dick, she wrapped her legs around him giving herself some more support as she began to scream Harry's name from the pleasure of Harry fucking her.

"OH GOD HARRY I'M GOING TO CUM PLEASE CUM WITH ME." she shouted as she and Harry orgasmed together which caused Harry to lose his balance and fall onto the ground as the waves of pleasure he felt rushed over him.

Harry could hear Luna giggling as she lay on top of him before she winced in pain from Harry's mark.

Luna got up and looked at her new mark touching it caused her to moan in pleasure. "That was better then I thought it would be," Luna said looking down at him.

"I will take that as a compliment." Harry said getting up "Now as much as I would love to fuck both of you again I think we have spent a little to much time alone and my relatives might being to wonder what is going on."

Fleur sigh as she got up. "Your probably right about that Harry and I don't want them to try and interrupt our fun. Although I think to see their faces would probably make it slightly worth it" Fleur said as a smile crossed her lips as she grabbed her clothes and put them back on while Luna did the same.

"I will see you to out if you want?"

"Yes that would be nice Harry," said Luna as she picked up Harry's glasses that had left his face during there lovemaking, she raised her hand offering them to her and it was at that moment Harry realized he could see properly.

"I can see." he exclaimed as he moved to Luna and kissed her "I must have gotten your sight, Luna," he said as he hugged her

"Your welcome Harry," she replied returning the hug, Harry let her go as he grabbed his pants putting them on quickly he waved his hand dispelling all the spells he had cast on his room as he left with his two new mates following behind him he had just reached the stairs when he heard Dudley's voice from the lounge.

"But Dad he had me on the ceiling and when he dropped me I was knocked out for almost two hour's you have to punish him."

"Be quiet Dudley you don't know that I just learned that the Freak is rich if we can get into his good graces then we could be rich as well."

"But Dad I thought you said that the old guy with the long beard wanted you to make Harry life miserable he has been paying you since I was four to beat the Freak and keep him weak."

Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs with Luna and Fleur also stopping. "Would you two mind if I have a word with my relatives?"

"No, go ahead."

"Knock them dead Harry." Harry smiled as he moved to the lounge

"What was that Dudley did you just say that you have been paid to make my life miserable?" All three of the Dursley as he walked in.

"Ah no I didn't." Dudley lied he was always a terrible liar so even if Harry hadn't heard him he would have known the truth now.

"Dudley don't lie to me or you will meet the ceiling again."

"Okay yes, I said that," Dudley said fear all over his face.

"How much?"

"What?" Vernon asked without looking at Harry

"How much were you paid?"

"That is none of your business Boy," said Petunia, Harry slowly turned to her

"Oh but that is where you are the wrong Aunty it is my business as I am the victim of your abuse and I would like to know how much it took for you to throw away your humanity for."

"It was a thousand pounds a month," Vernon said still not looking at Harry

Harry stood there trying to keep calm then a thought came into his head. "You will get no money from me ever I will remain in this house until my birthday when my Godfather is proven innocent and then you will have to deal with the justice of the Wizarding world, understood?"

Not giving them a chance to answer he turned and left heading towards Fleur and Luna.

"Harry how badly did they beat you?" asked Fleur

"There is a reason I kept my shirt on." was Harry's response as he leads them out "I will summon you tonight as well as Hermione so we can sort out how this will work."

"Okay Harry," said Luna Fleur remained quite looking back at the house they just left with a look pf pure anger.

"They're not worth it Fleur and if I am right I will make them pay back everything they have done with interest," Harry said kissing her on the check

"Yes your right Harry I will see you tonight," she said as she and Luna left.

(At the Burrow)

"YOU STUPID BOY" Dumbledore yelled as he fired a shocking spell at Ron, "You told him you were giving him the potion. How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't want to Professor the words just left my mouth when he asked it was like he forced the truth out of me."

"Imposable there is no way that foolish boy knows a truth spell I made sure that they were all in the restricted section."

"Calm down Albus I sent Harry a parcel of Chocolate chip biscuits by the time of Sirius trial he will be back under your control," said Molly watching with little care that her youngest son was currently being tortured.

"That is only if he eats them Molly after what your son admitted to I wouldn't put it past him to throw them away. Although with the way I have his relatives treating him they could very well be starving him so he just might eat them." Albus said lowering his wand as he started to stroke his beard in thought.

"I did all you asked me to Professor." Ron said panting as he got up "I kept him isolated, I kept people believing that he was just an attention seeker I don't know what else I could have done."

"You could have kept that Mudblood away from him." Dumbledore said with a sneer on his face "I let that slide because you said you fancied her and now both she and Harry are getting away from us, years worth of planning down the drain because of you and your sister." Dumbledore now turned to Ginny who had her eye's focused on the table in front of her.

"Do you have something to say, girl?"

"I will make Harry love me I will be Lady Potter even if I have to kill the women he loves," she said in an emotionless voice

"Good we will see if you can prove yourself after the trial until then we will have no contact understood?"

"Yes Lord Dumbledore." they all said as Dumbledore stood to leave no one noticed the door from the kitchen was slightly open.

"Shit, Fred this is bad."

"I know George but what can we do?"

"We could warn Harry."

"He wouldn't get our letter they check it before sending it to him."

"We could tell Dad."

"He could be in on this. We will have to wait until the trial and will warn him then."

"Agreed." They began to move away quietly no one the wiser to there conversation


	5. Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes finding a mess of blonde hair in his face he could feel his arm wrapped around Luna while another arm was wrapping around him from behind. Harry slowly moved as he untangled himself from the two girls in his bed. Hermione now reached out and grabbed Luna pulling her towards her so that she could cuddle her in her sleep.

Harry shook his head as he looked at them remembering how Hermione had first been against the idea of Luna being one of Harry's mates. As Harry moved to his desk he grabbed the book he was reading before last nights activities his mind going back to the day that they had first met each other as his mates.

(Flashback)

"Harry you must be joking," Hermione said looking at Luna, "I thought you were just getting Fleur as a mate why is she here?"

"Because she knows what I am Hermione she has known for years."

"Bullshit how could she know something that you didn't even know yourself?"

"I have the gift of true sight, Hermione," Luna responded

"You expect me to believe that you have that rare gift."

"Hermione," she turned and looked at Harry who simply pointed at Hedwig. Hermione turned to Hedwig and her mouth just fell open

"She's a..."

"Yes, we know,"

"But how?"

"I turned her into it."

"But that's..."

"Hermione we get it Hedwig is a Phoenix and you can't believe it but I promise you that it is true what you are seeing,"

Hermione turned back to Luna. "So you are descendent from Ravenclaw?"

"Yes I am and now that I am Harry's mate he is now Lord Ravenclaw."

"Wait what, why?"

"The bonding is kind of like a very very old marriage ritual so as far as magic and anyone else is concerned we are married to Harry," Fleur said with a smile on her face as she seemed to be enjoying watching Hermione struggle to understand all that had happened while she was gone.

Hermione spun around to Harry. "Did you know that?"

"Ah, the book Fleur gave me did kind of imply that, but I should tell you that you are free to have relations outside of our group, I wouldn't want you to think I was forcing you to do something like this,"

Hermione turned to Fleur "You said that Veela Lords was about the dominance of sex so why do we have so much freedom?"

"It is a common misconception that the dominant one has all the power in a relationship we have just as much power over Harry as he has over us the only difference is that when joining him we are giving him permission to dominate us completely."

"But he doesn't"

"That's because this is Harry, not the Lord,"

"And what's the difference?"

"You have not seen Harry talk with his relatives have you?"

"No,"

"Well, he is a lot colder when talking to them and makes it very clear that he is not to be argued with."

"So is the Lord a different personality?" Harry asked her

"No, it's more like your dominate side getting a bit more of a boost when you deal with people you view as lesser than,"

"What I don't think anyone is less than me,"

"You might not consciously but can you honestly tell me that you think that your relatives are better than you,"

"Well no but I don't think that there inferior to me," Harry said as he turned and looked out his window even after everything that was going on he still hated to think that he was getting a big ego because of all that had to happen to him. When Harry noticed something he had never seen before.

"Hey what's that out there?" The ladies moved to the window and looked out

"What?" Asked Hermione

"There's a dome around this house,"

"No there isn't Harry," replied Fleur

"Yes there is, it's a magical barrier that is protecting Harry from the Dark Lord," said Luna as she looked at the barrier "You didn't notice it before Harry?"

"No, it has never been something I could see before,"

"Its must be your new sight Harry your beginning to see what most people are oblivious to, I thought that it would have taken less time for you to see it,"

"Well I am sorry that I fail to met your expectation," Harry said with a small smile on his face to show that he was joking.

Luna smiled at Harry knowing that it was a joke. "You should be able to see our magic power as well just look at us and focus and you will see a light the colour of the light will tell you if we are more closely linked with dark or light magic,"

Harry closed his eyes as he began to focus and when he opened them he saw that all three girls were surrounded by a light that seemed to move on its own Fleur's one looked grey while not moving that much, while Hermione was moving erratically and was a pure white, and Luna's magic looked like it was flowing in some invisible wind and seemed to be in a kind of midpoint when it came to the colour of her magic.

Harry looked at himself and was slightly annoyed that he couldn't see his magic. "What does mine look like Luna?"

"Your magic is calm in its movement and you are only a little bit lighter then Fleur is,"

"So I am a Grey Wizard?"

"Yes, after all, you have gone through you will never be a pure light wizard but you will also not be a dark wizard,"

"So you could say that I am a perfectly balanced wizard,"

"Yes, that would be an appropriate description,"

"Do you understand any of this Fleur?" asked Hermione

"Not really but I think that this is something that only these two will ever truly understand," she replied Harry looked up at the two ladies who had no idea what they had been talking about when Harry noticed a gold cord coming from them and attaching to him.

"What's this?" Harry asked Luna as he raised his hand and touched it

"It's the bond cord it is what connects us to you and that cord," she said pointing to a silver cord that went to Hedwig. "Is your familiar bond with her,"

Harry smiled at Hedwig as he turned back to the other girls. "So should we figure out how this is going to work? because I don't feel the need to have sex right now so we might as well do something more productive,"

"You don't?" Hermione asked with a frown

"Yeah don't know why but after I claimed Fleur and Luna I haven't felt the desire,"

"Well, that might be because your Veela side is still savouring the taste of new magic that Luna and I have given you. But I wouldn't worry by tomorrow you will be back to your usual self and we can carry on from then."

"Is this going to happen every time he claims someone?" Hermione asked

"I don't know I am kind of figuring it out as I go when it comes to Harry,"

"I would have thought that you as the all-knowing Veela would know something like that," Hermione said with a slight tone of superiority

"Hermione since you don't know either I would stop with that tone or Fleur might just throw a fireball at you," Harry said with a slight smirk as a look of worry crossed Hermione face as Fleur raised her hand with a ball of fire in it.

"No Fleur that would be a bad idea," said Luna who had a faraway look in her eyes

"Are you saying that because you can see the future or are you saying that because it is common scenes?" asked Harry

"Both," Luna replied

"Right let's figure out how this will work Harry said turning to his desk, they then proceeded to plan how they would schedule being with Harry. It was decided that Fleur would come to his house during the day on Monday Wednesday and Friday to "tutor" him and Luna would come on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday to "tutor" him as well while Hermione and whoever hadn't been with him that day would keep him company at night and Sunday would be a rest night unless Harry needed someone.

By the time they had finished, it was almost 1 pm so Harry asked if they wanted to be sent home which Hermione was fine with but Fleur and Luna wanted to spend the night with him so after he had sent Hermione home he and the other ladies climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

(Present day)

Harry was reading the book in front of him it was about Phoenix's and had not been easy to find according to Luna who had spent a few days with her Dad trying to find a store that had a book with even a small amount of information about them.

"Mourning Harry what are you doing?" asked a half-asleep Luna

"I am reading that book you found for me Luna go back to sleep,"

"Okay," she mumbled as she went back to sleep "Happy Birthday Harry," she said before she was back to sleep

"Yes my birthday and the day of Sirius's trial hopefully I will get my birthday wish and he will be set free," Harry muttered to himself as he went back to his book. He had read it before but he had started to reread things during his time to himself as he began to realize the advantage of the knowledge in his books could be of great help before thanks to Ronald he would have never thought that reading could be enjoyable but now thanks to Hermione he understood why she found all these books fascinating.

Harry continued to read as the sun began to rise waking Luna and Hermione as they got up they put back on their clothes as Harry turned to look at them. "So we all know the plan for today right?"

"Yes, Harry, Fleur and I will be at the Ministry early today to get a seat for your Godfather's trial when we see Dumbledore arrive with his Phoenix we let you know so that you and Hermione can come,"

"Are you sure that Sirius is okay with this plan?" asked Hermione "I mean we will probably be making an enemy of some very powerful people if we go there to support Sirius," 

"That's why we are going to see who we can trust and who is on the other side," Harry said as he flicked his hand towards Hedwig's cage popping the lock "We will meet you at the park Hedwig stay out of sight before then,"

"_Yes I know I have been listening to you plan this for several months now I know what I need to do,"_

"It's not you that I am worried about Hedwig I am the one who keeps messing things up," Harry said as he opened his bedroom window allowing Hedwig to fly off. He turned back to Hermione and Luna

"I will see you at the trial Luna," Harry said as she disappeared "And I will see you at the park, Hermione," she nodded as Harry sent her away. He looked at his clock 6:30 the trial was at 12 and he would meet Hermione at 11 in the park so he headed down to have some breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen to find his Aunty standing at the stove "So your awake Harry," she said

"Yes," he replied

"You said today you would leave here,"

"That's the plan,"

"You know that Professor of yours will not let you go from here,"

"He won't get a say in it if everything works right today,"

She sighed as she turned around. "You might not believe it but I will be sorry to see you go,"

"Sad that I am gone or sad that the money you have been given will stop?"

"Whichever you prefer to believe,"

"Drop the act I'm not stupid enough to believe that you cared about me,"

"No your right I don't care about you you're a constant reminder of my perfect little sister and her husband why should I care about you all you do is remind m-"

"That's enough Aunty I will not listen to you bad mouth my parents, they were your family and you repaid them by selling your humanity and tried to destroy there son, I might not know them but I would at least like to believe that if this was the other way around they would take good care of your son but then again they were better then you,"

Petunia stood there leaning against the stove as Harry finished his rant she turned around and Harry noticed as she did that a small tear was escaping from her eyes

"You know Harry your right Lilly and James would have treated Dudley better then we took care of you but the past is the past and you can not change it,"

"Your right the past cannot change but that doesn't mean that we have to be chained by it. When I leave here today I want you to know that you will be charged with child abuse and forced slavery but if you tell them who it was that paid you to do it you might get a reduced sentence," Harry said as he grabbed some toast and left

When Harry entered his room he set to work finishing packing for leaving. He was almost finished when he heard the locks on his door clicking locking him in. Harry turned to the door and raised his hand and blasted the door off its hinges he heard Dudley cry out as a piece of the door almost got him. Harry turned and shrunk down his trunk putting it in his pocket as he walked out of his room he found Dudley on the floor not a meter from his bedroom door.

"Did you think that that would work Dudley?"

"You have to stay here," he replied

"Says who?" Harry asked moving closer to him as a wave of magical pressure left him pinning Dudley to the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Vernon yelled as he entered the passage

"Dudley tried to lock me in my room so I blasted the door off,"

"You did WHAT do you have any idea how much that will cost to fix?"

"Shut up Uncle," Harry said as he flicked his hand behind him and the door began to repair itself. "Now Dudley who told you to make sure I stay?"

Dudley raised his hand and in it was a letter "If we keep you here we get half of your fortune,"

"What?" Vernon said grabbing the letter an evil smile came onto his lips. "Well Boy, it looks like your staying here,"

"No I am not you can't keep me here," Harry said raising his hand they both flew up to the ceiling "I will let you down when I am far enough away that you can't stop me," Harry said moving forward stopping only to pick up the letter.

"PETUNIA STOP THE BOY," Vernon shouted

Harry made his way to the bottom of the stairs where he met his Aunt again. "Are you going to try and stop me to?" Harry asked her

She looked up the stairs as her husband's voice came down the hallway. She looked at Harry "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to so go,"

Harry walked past her and when he reached the door he stopped without turning he said "Thank you Aunt Petunia I hope we never see each other again," Harry said as he left he had just reached the fence line when his vision was obstructed by a thing in a black cloak gliding towards him and then just as fast as it happened it disappeared leaving Harry wondering what had just happened. He began to move as he could feel a storm was beginning to descend onto this part of town.

"Bloody sunny day my ass," Harry muttered as the rain began to fall "Why do I keep believing these weather reports they are always wrong,"

Harry ducked into a walkway to get out of the rain and came almost face to face with a Dementor which grabbed Harry and pushed him up against a wall before it screamed and let go of him moving back away from him. Harry coughed as air returned to his lungs getting up he looked at the Dementor.

"_Yyyyyyyoooooouuuuu aaaaaarrrrreeeee aaaaaaa LLLLLLooooorrrdddddd,"_

"Yes, How do you know that,"

"_Yyyyyyyoooouuuu aaaaarrrrrreeeee nnnnnnooooottttt ttttttttthhhhhheeeeeeee ffffffffrrrrrrriiiiiiissssstttt IIIIIII hhhhaaaavvvveeee mmmmmmeeeetttttt,"_

"What do you want with me,"

"_IIIIIIII wwwwaaaassssss ttttttttooooolllllldddddd ttttttttttoooooo kkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiillllllllll tttttthhhhheeeeeee Wwwwwwwwiiiizzzzzzaaarrrrrddddd tttthhhhaaaattttt lllllliiiiivvvveeeessss hhhhhheerrrreeee,"_

"The only one that lives here is me,"

"_Ttttthhhheeeeennnnn IIIII wwwwiiiiiillllll fffffaaaaiiiiilllll mmmmmyyyyyy tttttaaaasssskkkkkk, IIIII wwwwwwiiiiiillll nnnnooootttttt rrrrriiiiiiisssssssskkkkkkk ttttttthhhhhheeeeee ffffffffffuuuurrrrrryyyyyy ooooofffffff ttttthhhhheeeee LLLLLLLLLooooorrrrddddddd," _It turned and began to fly away.

"Wait were you or any of your kind outside my house?"

"_Nnnnnnnoooooooo" _it said as it disappeared into the sky

"_Fleur," _Harry said as he began walking again.

"_Yes, Harry?" _

"_What do you know about a history between Dementors and what I am?" _

"_I know that the last Lord got into a war with them that reduced there numbers by about a half,"_

"_I thought you couldn't kill Dementors,"_

"_Witches and wizards can't and there is still a debate on how he managed it. Why?" _

"_I just was attacked by one it was given orders to kill me,"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, it knew what I was and left how are things going at your end," _

"_Good we have been allowed to be in the trial since my Dad is a diplomat and I can see Luna and her Dad have also managed to get in,"_

"_Good I will see you soon,"_

Harry reached the park and looked around making sure that no one was near as he released the magic that was holding his Uncle and cousin in the air.

"_Hermione are you ready?"_

"_Yes Harry,"_ So Harry summoned her to him

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I just hope that we can prove that Dumbledore has been behind some of the crap that has happened to you in your life,"

"So do I,"

"_He has just arrived Harry"_

"Looks like it is time for as to go," Harry said taking Hermione hand in one of his hands the other reached into the air as Hedwig appeared Harry grabbed her tail feathers and they were engulfed in flames. When the flames died down they were gone and neither of them noticed the person watching them.

"What the bloody hell is going on here first a Dementor, then that girl appears out of nowhere and now a Phoenix and why were they talking about Dumbledore like that what has he done?" the person said as the raised there wand and obliviated a muggle that had seen Harry leaving. "Ah, whatever it's almost time for the trial and I would bet my last Galleon that that is where they went.


	6. Chapter 6

(A few minutes before the end of the last chapter Fleur's P.O.V)

"Alors, quand est-ce que ton Seigneur est censé arriver?" (So when is your Lord supposed to arrive?) asked Fleur's father as they stood in the waiting room for the trial. 

"Il arrivera après Dumbledore" (He will arrive after Dumbledore) Fleur replied looking around at the apparition point. "Nous avons pensé que si nous faisions cela, plus de gens le remarqueraient et cesseraient de chercher son parrain." (We figured that if we did that then more people would notice him and stop looking for his Godfather)

"J'ai hâte de voir Harry maintenant qu'il est un seigneur," (I can't wait to see Harry now that he is a Lord) Fleur sister Gabrielle with a sigh. "J'espère qu'il envisagerait de me réclamer" (I do hope that he would consider claiming me)

Fleur let out a small laugh at her little sister while her Father muttered under his breath about Harry stealing his precious angels when a fire erupted at the apparition point revealing Dumbledore and his Phoenix. Dumbledore looked around at all the people who looked at him with a look of adoration towards him and his Phoenix with a small smile that was hidden by his beard.

_"He is here Harry,"_ Fleur said to her mate and a few seconds later another eruption of fire this time however the fires were white and when they died down Harry and Hermione stood there holding hands as Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder.

(Harry's P.O.V)

When the flame died down Harry found himself in an open space as he looked around with Hermione still holding his hand. They had decided that until it was revealed that he was a Lord that Hermione would be his public Girlfriend. As he looked around seeing all the hidden magic thanks to Luna's gift he had gotten to the point where he didn't need to focus to use it. His eyes landed on Dumbledore and Fawkes, he was surprised by the white light coming from Dumbledore meaning that he was a light wizard however what drew his eyes was the black cord linking him to Fawkes.

"_Grandfather,"_ Hedwig screamed in his head as she let out a loud trill

"Did you just call Fawkes your Grandfather?" Harry said looking at Hedwig's

"Harry my boy where did you get a Phoenix? Wait can you understand it?" Dumbledore said moving towards him as people were now looking at Harry and his Phoenix

"Of course I can hear here Professor SHE is my familiar," Harry responded coldly towards Dumbledore before he turned back to Hedwig. "Is Fawkes your Grandfather?" Hedwig just nodded

"Harry where did you get her?" Dumbledore said with a look of anger on his face since Harry ignored him

"With all due respect-"

"HARRY" Harry turned to see Molly Weasley running towards him with the rest of her family. As she reached him she grabbed him in one of her bone-crushing hugs

"Can't breath," Harry gasped as she let him go he collapsed onto the ground. He sat there for a few moments as he regained his breath

"Harry let me help you up," Ginny said reaching out a hand only for it to be slapped away by Hermione.

"Do not touch Harry Ginevra," Hermione said glaring at her.

"I was only trying to help a friend up Hermione besides you have no right to say I can't touch him," Ginny said as Harry picked himself up

"She does as she and I are dating," Harry said looking at them

"WHAT" shouted Ron and Ginny at the same time both looking like they were going to kill Hermione and Harry

"Yes," Hermione said as she slipped her hand back into Harry's "We decided to start dating on the train ride home from Hogwarts after we found out about Ron drugging as with potions,"

"YOU BASTARD HERMIONE BELONGS TO ME" Ron shouted as he raised his fist and went to punch Harry getting about halfway to him before Harry's speed kicked in and he froze

"Really, now I start to move fast where were you with the Dementor or that hug surely those were a greater threat then Ron's stupid fist," Harry muttered as he looked at Ron trying to decide on the best way to deal with this.

"If I hit him full force with myself moving as fast as I am I could kill him and while I don't care about him this is not the place for that," Harry said as he leaned forward and tapped Ron on the chest he straightened himself as the world began to move again as Ron was thrown back three meters,

"Harry what did you just do?" Dumbledore looked completely confused at what was happening

"I did nothing sir I was going to ask if you did that," Dumbledore frowned at this while moving to check on Ron

"Now Harry did you get my package?" Mrs Weasley asked looking at Harry slightly scared at what she just saw.

"Yes I did, unfortunately, my cousin got to them first and ate them all," Harry said with a polite smile on his face.

"Oh well okay I should go check on Ron come on everyone," she said as she turned away leading the other away until one of the twins stopped

"Oh yeah Harry," he said raising his hand blowing on something on it, as a bird flew off his hand and went straight for Harry. When it was less than a meter away the bird exploded throwing out a whole cloud of glitter. Harry smiled as he looked at the twins latest invention froze on his face and he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think Harry it is still a work in progress and won't get too far away but I can say that it can scare some people if they don't see it coming." the other twin said looking back at the cloud of glitter that was hiding Harry.

"If you can manage to get it to go further then it would be brilliant," Harry responded as the cloud disappeared leaving no trace of the prank

"Will do Harry," they both said as they turned back to their family

"_Did you see that Hermione?"_

"_Yes I did,"_ she replied

"_Any idea why I need to keep an eye on Ginny?"_

_"No, but if they went to the trouble of sending you that message it can't be anything good," _

"Harry," Dumbledore said moving towards him, "I want you to go ba-"

"Ah there you are Mister Potter," came the voice of Amelia Bone walking up to him "I was afraid you wouldn't make it,"

"He isn't supposed to be here."

"Nonsense Dumbledore he is one of the witnesses so he must be here for the trial you know that I sent you the letter requesting him last week," Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "Now does anyone know where he is?"

"No, it is possible that he won't show as he might think this is a trap," Dumbledore said stroking his beard

"Oh I am here," came a voice out of nowhere, "I was just getting a lawyer," and then Sirius appeared removing an invisibility cloak revealing the man as well as one other person standing next to him who had fair hair and a pot-belly,

"Sirius you know I was going to be your defendant," Dumbledore said looking at the man beside Sirius with a look of concern

"Nonsense Albus my cousin's husband is a trained lawyer,"

"Besides as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it would be a conflict of interest," replied the man standing next to Sirius

"There you see," Sirius said as he clapped Dumbledore on the back before turning to Harry "Hey pup thanks for letting me use the cloak again it brought back memories of the good old days,"

"No problem you old dog," Harry replied with a smile

"Wait that was your cloak, Harry,"

"Yes it was Professor, I lent it to him a few weeks ago after he sent me a letter,"

(A few weeks ago)

"Hi, Harry" Luna said as she skipped into his room Harry was standing by his bed looking at a cloak "What's that?"

"My invisibility cloak Luna my Godfather asked to borrow it," Harry said looking at some glowing ruins, "What are these things?"

"There magic runes," Luna said moving over to it, "Let's see, this one is for suppression, this one is for tracking and the one is for loyalty,"

"Five galleons bet that I know who put these on it," Harry said as an image a Dumbledore entered his mind,

"Yes it wouldn't surprise me if you are right, shall we get rid of them?"

"I don't know how to do that,"

"Then let me," Luna said moving over to it as she began to fiddle with his cloak before stopping as she felt something familiar sown into this cloak,

"Harry, is this a family heirloom?"

"Yeah, why,"

"Maybe nothing but I would advise that you don't lend this to someone you don't trust,"

"Yeah I won't but I need to send this to my Godfather,"

"Oh, done put it on,"

"Why?"

"Curiosity,"

"Fine," Harry said as he threw the cloak on and vanished

"Wow," Luna said with a smile on her face

"What?"

"Harry I can't see you,"

"Of course you can't I am under a cloak of invisibility,"

"And with our eyes, I should be able to see the enchantments but I can't, that means they're real," she said the last part so quietly that he almost didn't hear her

"What are real?"

"The Hallows," she said as she withdrew a book from her bag as Harry removed his cloak and looked at her

"And they are?"

"Some of the most powerful objects in the world, they are the Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone and Deaths cloak of invisibility," she said handing them the book, "I felt the symbol as I was removing the runes all of the Hallows have the same symbol on them," she said drawing the symbol on a piece of paper.

"And you believe that my cloak is Deaths cloak?"

"It is a cloak of complete invisibility that I cannot see you under it and I could see the person across the road hiding under one so yes,"

"Wait what person across the street," Harry said moving to his window he saw hiding behind a tree on the other side of the rode a shape that was defiantly not part of the tree, "So I am being watched then,"

"Yes, I told Fleur about it a while ago as well I thought you might have noticed it by now,"

"I don't leave my room that often so it shouldn't surprise me that I missed it," Harry said as he wrapped his cloak up and put it in a package then turned to Hedwig "Take this to Sirius then come back," Harry said as Hedwig erupted into flames and disappeared.

"Right onto business," Luna said turning to the bed

(Present day)

"Right now that everyone is here let's get this trial underway," Amelia said moving away "Follow me,"

As Harry walked past the Weasleys he heard Ron growl "Hermione is mine I will have her,"

Harry stopped and looked at Ron "Ronald you are an idiot Hermione is not an object she is a person she is not mine nor is she yours she choose to be with me after learning not to trust you perhaps instead of blaming others for your misfortune you take a good long look at yourself,"

Harry then continued without looking back at him he did, however, move Hermione in front of him to keep her safe from Ron.

The doors to the courtroom opened and everyone began to enter Harry and Hermione were told to sit to one side so that they could see the whole room, as people began to enter Harry noticed some people from his school coming in with there parents as the room started to fill he caught sight of Luna sitting near the back with a man wearing some multicoloured clothes and Fleur sitting not too far away with her family,"

"Order," Minister Fudge said banging a gavel as the door shut. "We are here for the trial of Sirius Black we will now have the reading from the last trial so that all may know what was said during that trial," Fudge motioned towards a clerk who stepped forward with nothing in there hands

"With all due respect Minister, I and all of my staff have looked through the files and have found there to be no record of a trial against one Sirius Black,"

"What are you sure?"

"Yes, sir we spent a whole month going through the files and found nothing,"

"Very well, Sirius as you never received a trial I will be removing the charge of escaping from prison," Fudge said banging his gavel "Sirius you are accused of killing 13 people directly as well as the deaths of one James and Lily Potter by betraying them how do you plead?"

"Not guilty,"

"Will you agree to the use of Veritaserum on you so that this might be over with quickly then?" Sirius Lawyer whispered to Sirius who responded similarly.

"My client will agree to this so long as the question is for the crimes that he has been charged with and not where he has been hiding,"

"Very well administer the potion," a man walked over to Sirius who proceeded to stick out his tongue for the man who put 3 drops of the potion on his tongue before backing away

"Please state your full name,"

"Sirius Orion Black head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,"

"Were you James and Lily Potter secret keeper?"

"No That was Peter Pettigrew I was the decoy,"

"Do you serve the Dark Lord?"

"No," a small cough sounded off to the side as Harry saw the lady from Dumbledore's study raising a hand,

"The court recognises that Senior Undersecretary Dolores has a question,"

"Mister Black have you ever used Dark magic,"

"Objection, that has nothing to do with this trial and it is common knowledge that the Black family force their children to perform black magic at a young age," Sirius lawyer said before Sirius could respond

"No it's fine I don't mind this question," Sirius said turning to the Undersecretary. "Before I answer your question I would like to ask. What is it that makes a spell dark?"

The women looked confused as she did not expect this question, "Well dark Magic is magic that is harmful to a person,"

"So is bombarda a dark spell,"

"Well no it's not,"

"But if someone cast it on someone it could very well kill the person and even if it missed the damage to the surrounding area could kill multiple people and yet it is not views as a dark spell I realized a while ago that the only true dark spells are the Unforgivable curses all other spells are just tools if the person behind that spell wishes to do evil then the spell will do evil if the person uses that same spell for good then it is good it's not the spell you should look at it's the person behind it you should worry about. Does that answer your question?"

The lady just huffed then nodded

"Very well Sirius I will now put it to a vote those that think him Guilty raise a red light those for Not-Guilty a blue light please," Fudge said as his wand rose with a blue light Harry was happy to see that almost everyone thought him innocent

"Sirius you have been found not guilty and will be paid a million Galloens in compensation for your time in Azkaban. Do you have any plans now that you are a free man?"

"Yes I plan to start looking after my Godson who I will be naming as the heir of the Black family as even if I have children I consider him to be my firstborn son, I will as well begin to train him for battling the Dark Lord, I will also start a society to begin hunting him and any known Death Eater and bringing them in by any means," Sirius said "Can I now have the antidote?"

"Yes give him the antidote this court is dismissed and will reconvene in half an hour for the next case against one Lucius Malfoy for the crimes of perjury," Fudge banged his gavel and the doors opened again as people began to move out. Harry and Hermione moved to Sirius who was being given the antidote to the truth serum.

"Hey, pup it looks like I am free to take you away,"

"About time you old dog," Harry said with a grin on his face they began to leave the courtroom as Sirius started asking about his and Hermione relationship. They were nearing the apparition point when Sirius asked Harry something he hadn't expected

"Harry have you had your parents will read to you yet?"

"Ah no, I was told that it would be read when I turned 17,"

"That's odd since I was instructed to have it read when you turned 11,"

"Well we ca-"

"Harry wait," He turned to see Dumbledore and the Weasleys coming towards him

"Harry I must insist that you go back to your Aunt and Uncles you are safe there," As Dumbledore said those words something clicked in his head and he started giving off an aura that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who exactly am I safe from there Professor?" Harry said in a voice that was not loud but seemed to carry over the entire room. Dumbledore noticed all the attention as he spoke

"Why the Dark Lord of course,"

"And tell me, Professor, what is going to protect me from my relatives?"

"Harry why do you ask this your relatives are while I will admit not the nicest people in the world they are however your last remaining blood relatives so you should be with them,"

"No,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no I will not go back to those nutcases,"

"I agree with Harry Albus he is better off with someone who cares for him," said Sirius as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "On top of that it was also written in James and Lily will that Harry would under no circumstance go to them, since I was in Azkaban he should have gone to Moony and if he couldn't then Amelia,"

"Wait I could have been with Lupin that would have been so much better,"

"Mister Potter," a voice belonging to the Undersecretary said as she and Fudge with Amelia approached them, "In case you are unaware Remus Lupin is a werewolf and is therefore viewed as a dark creature," she said with a fake smile

"I am aware and would you like to know the difference between a werewolf and my relatives," Harry said through gritted teeth,

"And what is that Mister Potter?"

"A werewolf is a danger to you once a month my relatives are a danger all the time,"

"Please do not exaggerate them they are not that bad," Dumbledore said looking at Harry

"Oh really," Harry said then he took off his shirt,

"Mister Potter have some decency," Dumbledore said as everyone looked at Harry's chest

"My God I will kill them," Sirius growled as he looked at Harry's back which had just as many scars on it

"Can you honestly tell me, Professor, that people who would do this to a child starting at the age of four and not stopping even now to this very day have tried to hurt me?"

Harry chest was covered in scars and burns all of them were old a partly healed the longest scar went from just underneath his left armpit to just under his belly button with the biggest burn covering most of his stomach

"Harry Potter how did you get these scars?" asked Amelia who looked like she wanted to throw up

"My relatives have been paid since I was four to break my body and mind they denied me food and beat me for the smallest of thing. This scar" Harry pointed to the scar running along his body,"was given to me when my cousin thought it would be a fun idea to play with a knife and sliced me with I lay on the ground bleeding as my Aunt came in and yelled at me for having the audacity to bleed on her floor I was 9 at the time,"

Tears had begun to fall from Harry's eyes as he continued "This burn was given when I was ten I was cooking my Uncles breakfast and my cousin knocked me causing the food to go everywhere so to punish ME for wasting the food my Uncle pressed the pan on to my stomach. I screamed for help so many times when I was growing up that I almost lost my voice, so yes" Harry said turning to the Undersecretary who looked horrified "I would rather live with a werewolf then them,"

Harry looked around the room and he saw Fleur was being held by her father who was trying hard himself not to scream in rage, he saw Luna was in the corner throwing up and all the other people in the room looked disgusted with what they had just heard the Harry looked at Dumbledore who face gave away nothing of what he was feeling.

"You said they were paid do you have proof?" asked Fudge

"Yes they received a letter today," Harry past it to the head of the DMLE who opened it and read aloud

"Dursleys if you can keep Harry Potter at your place for the day then on top of the thousand pounds you receive every month to break the boy I will also give you half of the Potter fortune,"

"How much is a thousand pounds?" Fudge turned to Arthur Weasley

"Ah, about 200 galleons sir give or take a few,"

"Harry will you be pressing charges?" asked Amelia

"You bet your ass he is," Sirius said looking at her I want them in the worst muggle prison in Britain and I want to know who was paying them,"

"I highly doubt that that will be easy but I will do my best,"

"Fine we are going, Hedwig," Harry called for his Phoenix who flew down to him with Fawkes landing on Dumbledore's shoulder "Where to Sirius?"

"Gringotts Harry to have your parents will read,"

"_I will see both of you at Gringotts,"_

"_Of course Harry"_ Came the reply from Fleur and Luna as Harry disappeared in flames with Sirius and Hermione


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Before I start this chapter I would like to thank everyone for how this story has been received I honestly did not think people would like it. Now in this chapter, I will be going through some marriage contracts for Harry and I did a lot of research on the people that Harry will have contracts on so if you disagree with me just know that I did check everything.**

"Mr Potter," came a stern voice from behind Harry as they appeared outside of Gringotts. "Put a shirt on for goodness..." Harry turned around to find Professor McGonagall staring at the scars on Harry's body with a look of shock as Harry pulled on his shirt before more people saw them.

"Hello Professor fancy seeing you here," Sirius said with a smile as he stepped towards McGonagall.

"I am no longer your teacher Sirius so kindly stop calling me that now. What happened to Harry?"

Sirius turned to Harry with a question in his eyes, Harry nodded his head giving permission Sirius turned back to McGonagall. "His relatives happened Minerva they were being paid to break him."

Harry watched as the usually controlled Professor turned red at Sirius's words, "I told him, I told Albus that they were horrible people I told him." McGonagall said in a barely controlled voice as she looked at Sirius, "You being here tells me that you were found innocent so I will warn you now if you harm this boy I will make it so you never reproduce understood?"

Sirius clapped his hands in front of himself and nodded like a child who had just been told off by there teacher "Don't worry Professor I will not let anyone harm him like that again,"

"Good," she said as a pillar of flame appeared revealing Dumbledore, "Ah good just the man I wanted to hex," she said glaring at the older wizard

Dumbledore raised a hand to her, "Minerva we can discuss the school curriculum later I must speak with Harry and Sirius,"

"I don't want to talk about the school I want to talk about Harry," Dumbledore decided to ignore her as he walked up to Harry his eyes twinkling for a moment before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Harry you must think me awful for not seeing what your Aunt and Uncle were doing to you but if you go back there I will pay more attention to it. I do hope that you realized that running a school is not easy so I had other things that required my attention but I promise that I will pay closer attention to you and your home situation,"

"Yes and from what I have heard you are not that great on the school front either." came a voice to Harry's right. He turned to see Fleur and her family coming towards them.

Dumbledore turned to the new arrivals, "Ah... Monsieur Delacour I am sorry to say that I don't know what you are talking about," Dumbledore said looking very confused as the Ambassador approached them.

"Well as you know my daughters spent some time at your school and while they were there they heard some very troubling rumours," He said moving past Dumbledore and moving towards Harry

"Harry Potter I must thank you for saving my daughters life during the second task," he said raising his hand to Harry which Harry accepted and gave a firm shake to.

"It was my pleasure, Mr Delacour,"

"Please call me Jean,"

"Very well, it was my pleasure, Jean,"

"Now Harry as most of the rumours are about you could you please confirm or deny these rumours?"

"Ah, sure no one has ever asked me that before they just take the rumours as the truth,"

Jean smiled, "I am not like most people Lord Potter,"

"Ah, I am not a Lord sir I am just Harry,"

"Hm, well thank you for confirming that rumour,"

"What rumour sir?"

"That you do not know your station in the Wizarding World, the next rumour is from your first year and it is that you killed a Death Eater that was masquerading as a teacher,"

"Well I don't know if he was a Death Eater but I do know that he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head,"

"Very well, you defeated a fully grown mountain troll,"

"I had help but yes,"

"In your second year, you were found to be a Parselmouth?"

"Yes,"

"And because of that, the school turned its back on you because of a creature attacking the school which they blamed you for?"

"Yes,"

"You defeated a 30-foot long Basilisk without a wand?"

"Ah, I think it was closer to 60 feet in length, but yes,"

"Thank you, Harry, these are not all of the rumours that I have heard but they will do for now," Jean said turning to Dumbledore, "Now Professor can you explain to me how you failed to ensure the safety of the students of the school and Harry from these things?"

"I have done everything to protect my students I tried to close the school during Harry's second year but the Board of Directors refused, and as for Quirrell he was always an odd teacher so no I didn't notice any change when he returned to his classes, I was as surprised as everyone else when Harry informed me,"

"And what of the bullying at Hogwarts or did you not think to publicly condemn their actions?"

"I did not see it as bullying I saw it as my students being careful they didn't know what was going on and I will admit they acted poorly but no one knew what was happening,"

As Dumbledore spoke Hedwig flew down to him with Fawkes not far behind her, _"Harry my Grandfather is being forced to be Dumbledore familiar,"_

Harry nodded as Dumbledore looked at Hedwig's new form, "You called your Phoenix Hedwig at the Ministry is it the same bird,"

"Yes I decided to do a little research on some creatures during the holidays and I happened upon a book about Phoenix's, after reading it I found out that some Phoenix's will hid there true form however they will always have a symbol of a flame on their body so when I found Hedwig had one I followed the instruction to bond with her which allows me to talk to her and given your surprise at the Ministry that I could hear her I will assume that you can't hear Fawkes,"

Dumbledore looked shocked at Harry, "Are you accusing me of something Mister Potter?"

"Not at all Professor," Harry said with a smile, "Simply telling everyone to hear what I read,"

Dumbledore looked around at the rather large gathering of Witches and Wizards that were watching and listening to them, "Harry perhaps we can go inside and talk?"

"No Professor I am done talking to you I will see you when school starts,"

"Harry can you at least promise me not to join Sirius's group you are underage and I believe that they will lead you down a dark path,"

"I will join if asked by Sirius and I agreed with him in the trial about magic it is neither good nor evil, dark or light it is the people using it that fit into those places, and as for my age I don't think that Voldemort cares how old I am, he could come for me now and kill me after all he did try to kill me when I was a BABY Professor,"

Harry turned away from Dumbledore he looked at Sirius to find a look of fear in his eyes, Harry looked at Hermione to see her frozen with her hands moving towards her wand. Harry frowned as he turned back towards Dumbledore and saw him with his wand raised and the tip glowing with an orange light,

"Bastard trying to curse me while my back was turned how very Malfoy of you," Harry said with disgust as he reached out his hand and pulled Dumbledore's wand towards him. It flew from his grasp and when Harry grabbed it his speed stopped as red sparks shot from the end of the wand.

"Professor attacking someone while there back is turned that is very Dark of you," Harry said

"How, how did you get my wand? Your back was turned, how?"

"I do not have to answer you, Professor," Harry said throwing Dumbledore's wand at the ground at his feet. "Now go, Professor, next time I will break the wand,"

Dumbledore reached down and grabbed his wand, "Fawkes we are going now," the Phoenix looked at Hedwig before flying to Dumbledore's shoulder and in a burst of flames they were gone

"Well that was interesting," Luna said as she appeared out of nowhere with her Dad

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked

Luna smiled, "When a Mummy and a Daddy..."

"Not what I meant and you know that,"

"We were standing just over there," Luna's Dad said pointing to a spot in the crowd that was now dispersing.

"Ah, Harry do you know these people?" Sirius asked looking very confused

"I know the people my age but this is the first time I am meeting their parents,"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Hermione jumped in, "Sirius we are here for a reason right so let's see the Goblins and then we can talk about all these people after,"

"Oh yes you are right, come on then," he said as they all made there way inside the bank. They made their way to a Goblin that did not have a Wizard with them.

"Yes what do you want," He said without looking up at them

"We would like to see the account manager for the Potter Family please," the Goblin raised its head and looked at the group in front of him.

"Very well follow me," He said as he hopped down and began to guide them through Gringotts taking a few minutes to reach there destination knocking on the door the Goblin spoke. "Lord Ripper you have one Lord Potter to see you,"

"Enter," the door opened and they walked in the Goblin was writing on a piece of parchment which he handed to another Goblin who left. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company," the Goblin said in a voice that said that it was anything but a pleasure to see them

"We would like to see the will of James and Lily Potter please," Sirius said stepping forward

"I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"The will was sealed by Mister Potters Magical Guardian one Albus Dumbledore,"

"Albus is not nor has he ever been Harry's Guardian Lord Ripper,"

"Yes, I know,"

"Then why did you seal it?"

"Because Mister Potter never came when we sent him a summons that we sent him last year so we thought he didn't care about his parents will,"

"I never received a summons to come here sir if I did I would have come," Harry said stepping forward as he looked at the Goblin.

"Hhmm, you have the eyes of an honest man Lord Potter perhaps someone intervened with the owls,"

"You called me Mister before now you are calling me Lord may I ask why you changed it?"

"I called you Lord because you are a Lord I called you Mister because I did not think you were a true Lord,"

"Oh thanks for that," Harry said looking down realizing that it was a close as anyone would get to an apology from the Goblin.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter," a Goblin entered and gave Ripper a note who sighed upon reading

"Very well send the summons," the Goblin left "You may see the will but you must first wait as we must summon the others,"

"Who?"

"You will see when they arrive come with me," he said as he jumped off his chair and left leading them through Gringotts again stopping in a giant room. "You will wait here until the other's arrive," he said before leaving.

"Right now Harry I have many questions for you," Sirius said as he sat down on a chair "But I suppose the one I want to know is how you killed a Basilisk without a wand?"

"That is a long story Sirius," Harry said sitting down he began his tale with all the other sitting down to listen.

(Hogwarts 15 minutes ago)

"Damn it," Dumbledore cried throwing his wand onto his desk, "the damn thing is almost useless now," he closed his eyes and began to massage his brow when a flash of green erupted from the fireplace.

"Hello, Albus how did it go?"

"Bad Molly very bad,"

"What happened?" so Dumbledore told her what happened, "Minerva was there? Why didn't she help you?"

"She is not under the effects of any potions and believe me I have tried to get her but those glasses of hers are enchanted to see the magic we are lucky that it is only a short-range spell otherwise things could have gone bad a long time ago,"

"So use your magic and implant some suggestions,"

"I have tried but they only work for a little bit and always breaks free,"

"Even with your wand?"

"Yes," Dumbledore glared at his wand, "the boy managed to take it from me today and before you ask I don't know how he had his back to me one second and the next he is looking at me with his arm out with my wand in it,"

Dumbledore got up and moved around his desk until he was standing in front of Molly, "How are things on your end?"

"Harry's cousin ate the biscuits which is why he is being troublesome but Ginny and I are coming up with a plan,"

"What?"

"Our last resort plan,"

"You believe that it has come to that?"

"It is the only way we could think of he will not trust any of us after what has happened so yes I believe it is the only thing we have to go on now,"

"Very well but she must be discrete or else all will be lost,"

"She will, we have been training her for this for so long that she will gladly do this to be Lady Potter,"

"Good and what of Ron?"

"He has a plan to show everyone the truth about what he can do but you will need to allow it as some people will try to stop him,"

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well I will do what I can, and I take it that your husband and other children are clueless?"

Molly let out a laugh "Arthur is an idiot and the twins are to preoccupied with there pranks to care about anything,"

"Good, you may go now Molly," Dumbledore said waving a hand in dismissal at Molly before turning back to his desk.

"What the hell?" he muttered as a flash of green signalled Molly's departure for where his wand was when he stood up was now a letter, he reached over tentatively and picked it up

_This doesn't belong to you I will give it to its true owner _

"Ah crap," Dumbledore muttered

(Gringotts)

"You have got to be joking Harry,"

"Nope,"

"Through the mouth?"

"Yes,"

"With a sword,"

"Sirius no matter how many times you ask the details will not change you asked how I did it and that is how,"

Sirius was about to speak again when the door opened and a Goblin walked in with a piece of parchment.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Brown with there daughter the heir of the brown line," Lavender and her parents walked in looking very confused and sat down.

Presenting Lord and Lady Patil and their twin daughters as heirs to the Patil line," the twins walked in with there parents and sat next to Lavender and started to gossip.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Abbott and their daughter as heir to the Abbott line," Hannah walked in with her parents and sat down next to Hermione with a question in her eyes.

"Presenting Lady Bones and her niece as heir to the Bones line," Susan and Amelia walked in and looked at Sirius before moving to sit next to Hannah and her family.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Parkinson and their daughter as heir to the Parkinson line who entered and looked to be the most confused as they looked at the people gathered before moving to the far side of the room.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Davis and their daughter as heir to the Davis line," Tracey entered with her parents and made a beeline straight to the Parkinson.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Greengrass and their daughter as heir to the Greengrass line, That is all the people that could attend as all others are either dead or not in the country." the Goblin turned and left as Daphne and her parents entered and sat down next to Sirius.

"Lord Black, why am I here?" Lord Greengrass asked

"I wish I knew Lord Greengrass as far as I am aware you are here to hear the will of two people you barely knew,"

The man looked at Harry, "The Potters?"

"Yes,"

"Right may I have all of your attention please I am aware that some of you don't know why you are here the reason is simple to hear the will of the Late Lord and Lady Potter," Ripper said as he appeared and moved to a bowl in the centre of the room

"Please reframe form asking questions as they will all be explained with the will," he said as he pulled out a vial and poured the contents into it. An image of Lily and James appeared.

"_Hello everyone and thank you for coming before we begin our will we will explain why you are all here," James said _

"_You are here because of a secret from my family that I didn't figure out until I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am a Veela a suppressed one but still a Veela my family has been suppressed for countless years and would have continued on that way if I had a girl." Lily said _

_"But we didn't Lily and I had a boy which should have been impossible as even suppressed Lily should have had a girl. So when we had Harry we researched there kind for more of the Males. And what we found lead us to have all adult here willingly lock a part of their memories away until a certain phrase was said." _

_"And that phrase Harry when you reach the age of 14 you will come into your true self as there is no way that we could find to suppress what you are. My son, you will become a Veela Lord," _and as Lily said what Harry was every adult except for the Delacour and Luna's father grabbed their heads and cried out in pain.

"Sirius are you okay?" Harry asked the man next to him as his Godfather grabbed his head.

"I am fine Harry a little sore but fine, I now know why they are all here I know why even the ones that weren't summoned you are 15 so you have already claimed some of them haven't you?"

"Yes,"

"Continue with the will Lord Ripper," Sirius said as the Goblin nodded and Lily and James continued.

_"Knowing what you are Harry we knew that you would need brides and while I hate the idea of having you marry for something other than love we figured that we would make a few marriage contracts for you," James said _

_"All the people here have willingly signed the contracts and they will take effect at the end of this will as well as the requested prices which for some of you has already been paid," _

_"Now that we have that taken cared of let's get on with the will. I James Potter do declare this my last will and testimony making all others before it null and void. I leave to my brother Sirius Black a Million galleons and a house in the country so that he can have some peace in his life and raise Harry to be the best person he can be." _

_"To Remus, I leave a little clothing shop with all its earnings going to you I know how hard it is for you to get a job and some good clothes so please enjoy being the boss for a change alright."_

_"To Peter, if you are somehow still alive we understand if the Dark Lord tortured the information out of you and if that is the case we leave you a million galleons as well I hope that you are still alive to use the money but if you are not then the money will go to Harry." _

"_Lily Potter do declare this my last will and testimony making all others before it null and void. I leave Severus Snape a million galleons and also my apologies I knew I shouldn't of let our friendship die but I was stupid and prideful and while I know that nothing can be done about the words I said but I do forgive what you said."_

"_To my adopted sister (_**A.N yes I know not adopted but I thought that it would fit with this story that they not be related by blood**_) I leave you nothing as I know you wanted nothing to do with me or my world so I do hope that you will accept this."_

"_I also request that you do an inheritance test on Harry as with this many wives it would be a good idea to know all of his titles,"_

"_Now for a list of people that we would like Harry to go to no that we are dead."_

"_Sirius Black,"_

"_Remus Lupin,"_

"_Amelia Bones,"_

"_If they are unable to except then please find someone with a good heart to look after him. Do not put him with my sister for the same reason as given before she hates our world and wants nothing to do with it,"_ and with that, the images of Lily and James disappeared.

"Father," Pansy said, "I thought that I had a contract to be the wife of the next Lord Black that's why I have been nice to that snivelling arse,"

"You do my daughter the next Lord Black is Harry when Sirius and Lily came to us all those years ago they said that Harry would be the next Lord Black,"

"So I don't have to suck up to that Daddy fucker Malfoy,"

"I did not need that image but yes that is true,"

"Oh thank Merlin I was close to hexing that boy,"

"Haha I completely agree," Tracey said, "That boy needs to be hexed,"

"Although I am not quite happy about being Potters wife he at least is not an arse,"

"Thanks for that," Harry muttered

"Take it as a compliment Potter," Daphne said, "she at least won't hex you,"

everyone laughed at that as Ripper walked up to Harry,

"Lord Potter, will you take the test?"

"What do I have to do?"

"I cut your hand, you place it on this paper over there and when that is done the wound will heal and the parchment will tell you your Lordships as well as your finances,"

"Fine," Harry said walking over to the platform with the paper, Harry gave his hand to Ripper who cut along the palm with his knife, Harry put his hand on the parchment, then after a second removed his hand which healed instantly.

Harry looked as words appeared on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Trust Vault 687: 5000 (to be refilled every year)_

_Potter Vault 238: 2,163,526,258_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. _

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black _

_Bank information withheld_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Peverell Vault 114: 65,592,437,568_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor (through feats of valour)_

_Vault information withheld_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (through the right of conquest) _

_Vault information withheld_

"Wait a minute what hell does through feats of valour mean? And the right of conquest? I mean I haven't beaten Voldemort yet," Harry said looking at Ripper

"Ah yes those wills became active a little over two years ago so it has nothing to do with the Dark Lord but rather something that you did near the end of your second year, and before you ask no Voldemort is not the heir of Slytherin as neither he nor Gryffindor had any children,"

"End of my second year," Harry said looking at the Goblin, "I killed Salazar's Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor,"

"then you have your answer Lord Potter keep reading there is more,"

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw (through marriage)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon _

Harry looked up as he read the last name, "Pendragon why does that name?...oh shit," Harry said as he fainted.

"Harry," came a cry from almost everyone as the leapt forward. Sirius grabbed Harry just before he hit the ground.

"What happened? Why did he faint?" Sirius asked Ripper

"Fucking hell I think I know," Hermione said as she looked at the paper Harry dropped

"What does it say, Hermione?" Daphne asked

"It says that Harry is related to Arthur Pendragon which would make him King of Magical Britain,"

All eyes turned to Harry as he was woken by Ripper "Oh hey Sirius," Harry said still not quite with the world, "You will never believe the dream I just had,"

"Oh, I think you will find that it was not a dream pup,"

"So does that mean the piece of paper?" Harry said gesturing to the parchment in Hermione's hands "Say that I am going to be a king?"

"Yes, it does pup,"

"Right I think I will go back to sleep now," Harry said closing his eyes

"No you don't," Sirius said lifting Harry onto his feet and gently shaking him to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry said

"Lord Potter since there are a few more wills for you would you be so kind as to wait here while I get them?"

"Ah yeah sure,"

"Wait, Harry," Luna said.

Harry turned to her "What?"

"You need to see a curse-breaker and a healer remember,"

"Oh right, can we do that first before the other wills otherwise we will forget them

"Of course my Lord please follow me all of you," The Goblin left the room as the others followed him through the corridors of Gringotts until they reached a room that looked like a hospital.

"Ripper why have you brought theses Wizards and Witches into my domain?" A female Goblin asked as she walked forward.

"One of there numbers wanted to see a healer and also a curse-breaker I will leave them with you and get our finest curse-breaker,"

"Fine but they better pay for my time,"

"Oh believe me money is not an issue," Harry said stepping forward, the Goblin looked at him as she seemed to weigh his words,

"Very well get on the bed," Harry moved to the bed she pointed to and lay down. The Goblin grabbed a piece of parchment and raised her hand over Harry and began to move downwards as she muttered to herself,

"Dark magic in the forehead, poorly healed shoulder from a break, numerous broken and poorly healed ribs as well as many unhealed scars, magic blocked by a powerful but failing block, and broken legs that have not been set properly. Young man whoever you go to for healing I suggest you no longer go there as they are doing a poor job,

"Most of those were from before I knew about magic and my relatives didn't care about my well being," Harry said looking up at the ceiling as the Goblin worked.

"Well, then your relatives should have their skin peeled off slowly for what they have done to you. However, there is little I can do while your magic is blocked."

"I believe that is why I am here," a new voice said everyone looked to the door to see Ripper with Bill Weasley and another Goblin. The new Goblin moved forward and looked at the parchment while Bill looked at the group around Harry.

"They thought that a Wizards opinion would be needed," He said moving to Harry, "Good to finally meet you by the way Ron doesn't shut up about,"

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you that your brother and I am no longer friends after I found out he was drugging me,"

"Shit man, sorry to hear that but don't worry I am not going to get unprofessional here,"

"Thanks," Bill moved over to the Goblins while the curse-breaker Goblin moved closer to him,

"Lord Potter I will look at your scar now," he said raising a claw as he muttered a spell before he stopped and started swearing,"

"Master Clawbiter what is wrong?"

"The boy has a Horcrux in his scar,"

"What is a Horcrux?" Hermione asked

"A piece of very Dark magic that splits the human's soul and then places it into something else," Bill replied, "Harry not to be rude but how are you alive still with this amount of injuries, a magic block and also a Horcrux,"

"I'm stubborn," Harry replied with a smile, "I figured dying was what they wanted so I thought it was the best way to screw with them,"

"Lord Potter get out of the bed please," the healer said as Harry got up.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Clawbiter asked

"I suppose I should tell you that I am a Veela Lord," the Goblin nodded.

"I'm sorry what's that?" Bill asked

"He is a male Veela you can look it up later Bill," Clawbiter replied, "Do you have any mates here?"

"Yes Hermione, Fleur and Luna,"

"Right you ladies get to those beds over there,"

"What why?" Hermione asked as she was taken away

"When we remove the block on Lord Potters magic there will be a kind of backlash that will render you unconscious it will also mean that he will need to clam new mates," the healer said looking at the girls in front of her, so who will volunteer?"

"I will," Gabrielle said stepping forward, "Since I am a Veela it would be a good idea if I go first,"

"Good but we will need more if I am correct he has almost 90%of his power blocked so he will need more then just one,"

"I'll do it," Susan said stepping forward

"So will I," Padma said stepping forward

"Oh me I will do it," Lavender said moving forward

"Right, that might be enough to deal with his needs,"

"Wait what did we just agree to do?" Lavender asked

Gabrielle laughed, "You just agreed to fucking Harry Potter and becoming his mate,"

"Oh," All the other girls said

"If you don't want to do it I won't be angry," Harry said, "But before we begin, Luna do you think we should deal the Nargle?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise,"

"What's a Nargle?" Sirius asked

"This," Harry said raising his hand and reaching out then a cloak appeared in it having been caught flying towards him. Everyone turned to see a young lady with pink hair standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh bugger," she muttered

"Nymphadora Tonks, what are you doing here?" Sirius cried

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," The lady shouted her hair turning red

"Dora, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked after a deep breath to calm downward

"My job keeping Harry safe,"

"And who told you to do that?"

"Dumbledore,"

"We can deal with her later," Clawbiter said, "right now we must deal with Harry so all those that didn't volunteer to help kindly leave now,"

Everyone began to leave the room until only Harry, Bill, the Goblins Hermione, Luna, Fleur and the volunteers remained.

"Right Lord Potter take off all your clothes,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Ah, do you want us to turn around Harry?" Susan asked blushing

"No point you are going to see it all soon anyway,"

"Very true now you," Clawbiter said pointing to Hermione, "Do you know the oath?"

"Well yeah, I do but won't Harry be able to say it?"

"No, he won't now please tell these young ladies so they know it," so Hermione told them the oath.

"Good now Lord Potter we will start with the Horcrux and I must for your safety as well as the safety of others chain you to the bed," the healer said coming forward with some sliver chains. Harry looked at Bill frowning.

"They are made from Goblin sliver and are almost indestructible," he informed Harry

"Alright go ahead," Harry said as he removed his clothes and lay on the bed.

"Right Lord Potter," Clawbiter said coming up to him with a crystal in one hand, "This will hurt a lot, now my advice is to lose conciseness so that way we can do everything else while you are asleep, understood?" Harry nodded

"Right here we go," the Goblin said pointing his hand at Harry's forehead as Harry opened his mouth and screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

The door closed behind them as they left the hospital room Sirius turned and looked at the Goblin that had followed them out.

"Lord Ripper I think this will take a while so you might want to go and get those Wills,"

"Yes you are right Lord Black and I will also get the other Lordship rings," he responded his hand absent-mindedly brushing one of his pockets as if to be sure that something was still there, "I will also get a list of his properties and investments for him to look over," he said as he began to move away only to stop as he past Dora.

"If you ever enter this place again under that cloak young lady you will not leave alive, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir I will not do it again,"

"Good," he said as he left them.

"Not to be rude but I have a question," a voice spoke up from beside him, he turned to see the one who spoke was the blond lady standing in front of Cyrus Greengrass.

"Of course, what is your question?" Sirius asked

"What is a Veela Lord and why does Harry need girls to fuck him to help with his magic?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but before he could another voice spoke.

"I believe I should answer that Lord Black," Sirius looked over and saw the lady standing next to Jean Delacour had been the one to speak.

"Of course Lady Delacour,"

"Please call me Apolline,"

"Very well Apolline as the only Veela here I think you would be the best to answer the questions even with our returned memories," and so she began to inform everyone of what Harry was and what he could do but most importantly she told them of what the Veela in Harry fed on and after several minutes she had told them everything. A few of the girls looked slightly worried, one looked very happy with this news and the last one seemed to be trying to find a way to use this to her advantage.

"So what do we get?" the blond girl asked

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Apolline asked

"Well our parents got something from the contract, Harry gets to fed off of us when he has sex with us so what is our incentive to follow through?"

Apolline smiled as she looked at the young lady in front of her, "You will get the most powerful being in this country if not the whole world as your husband and he would burn this world to the ground if he thought it would make you smile,"

The girl stood there pondering what she had just been told as the other girls looked slightly worried about what she had just said.

"I don't want to be rude but how do you know how strong he is?" a small voice that came from beside Sirius asked

"You heard what the Goblin said right?" Sirius said before Apolline could respond, "He has 90% of his power seal and yet he seems to be as powerful as all you children he might even give some of us adult a hard time if he tried but that is just with his powers seal when they are released I don't think Dumbledore or even The Dark Lord will be able to compete with him,"

"You are correct Lord Black," Apolline said with a smile just beginning to touch her lips, "Veela's are creatures of magic and I can feel his magic even suppressed as it is he could be capable of many things that would be out of the grasp of more powerful wizards,"

"But wait who put the block on him," Dora said finally speaking up after taking in all this information, "Cause I think if Dumbledore knew about it then he would have removed it a long time ago,"

"Ah yes," Sirius said turning to his niece, "Nymphadora I had almost forgotten about you,"

"Don't call me-"

"I will call you that if I damn well please, now how long have you been spying on my Godson?"

Her hair turned red as she glared at Sirius before she sighed and shook her head-turning it back to pink, "Off and on for the past year but only when he is with his relatives,"

"Did you see what they were doing to him?"

she nodded her head now finding her shoes to be very interesting,

"Tonks, why didn't you stop them?" Amelia cried out looking at the young Auror standing before her.

"I had orders not to interfere unless it was something magical,"

"Orders by whom," Amelia said looking like she was about to explode

"Dumbledore,"

"And why are you taking orders from him?"

"I ahh..."

"Your a member of the Order aren't you?" Sirius asked she nodded

"The Order what Order?" Amelia asked looking between them

"During the last war with Voldemort Dumbledore created a group to help fight, people who were not chained down by all the political bullshit that stops the Aurors from doing there job," Sirius responded looking at Dora like she had done something which he couldn't figure out if he was happy about or he was going to hex her.

"Yeah, I joined to help because I thought that He was still out there," Dora almost whispered those words, "And I wanted to make sure that he was safe,"

Amelia sighed and shook her head, "We will discuss this later,"

"You said you were to interfere if something magical happened did anything come up?" asked Sirius

"Until to today no,"

"What happened?"

"A Dementor appeared," a cry of shock and horror came out from everyone there.

"Did you get rid of it?" Sirius asked looking very angry. She shook her head before she looked up at him.

"I didn't need to it grabbed Harry pushed him up against a wall then let him go screaming I don't know what he did but there was no magic and after it let him go, Harry, talked to it for a minute before it left,"

Amelia turned to Apolline and Jean, "Do you know anything about what happened?"

"The last Lord was able to destroy an invading force of Dementors, he reduced them by a half their numbers before they left it is possible that this Dementor was there and knows that Harry if provoked, could destroy them,"

"I think I will have to look into Veela's in greater detail," Amelia mused as she cleaned her monocle

The door behind the group opened and a wave of power washed over them that made them all tense up as Bill Weasley and the two Goblins ran out the door shutting it behind them.

"I would not want to be on the wrong side of that man," Bill said as he looked back at the door, "And I think I should warn my brother to not piss him off or he might end up dead,"

"How is he so strong?" Sirius muttered under his breath as he looked at the door,

"I have a theory," said Clawbiter Sirius gestured for him to go ahead, "As we all know magic is like any other muscle the more you use it the more powerful it gets," everyone nodded, "Well that boy is only alive because of magic healing him since he first started to get abused and with the block on his magic it made it have to work harder to get the magic out to fix him and as more abuse happened his magic slowly got stronger, that boys magic has been working day and night since he was a child to keep him alive thus getting a very hard work out and making him stronger because if it,"

"I will never be happy with what happened to Harry at his relatives home but I am glad that Harry made it out of there all the stronger because of it," Sirius said looking at the door

"Now that his magic is released it will work on mending him of all his wounds and improper healing it will also allow him to look like he should of after he reached his Veela maturity," the healer Goblin said as she looked at all the people around her.

"Thank you for all that you have done for my Godson," Sirius said bowing to them

"You can thank us in payment Lord Black and believe me, we are not cheap," Clawbiter said

Sirius smiled and nodded as they began to walk off, "Now we wait he said looking at the people behind him,

(20 minutes ago in the hospital)

"So we need to have sex with him after we make him say the oath is that about right," Lavender asked looking at Gabrielle who had just spent the last few minutes explaining what Harry was and what they needed to do here.

"Yes," she said as she watched Harry who had his arms strapped to the headrest of the bed he was lying on as well as his feet that were chained to the foot of the bed while the Goblin Clawbiter and the red-headed man who had called himself Bill were busy trying to get the Horcrux out of Harry as he screamed and tried to thrash about in the bed but could barely move at all.

A black sludge began to ooze out of Harry's scar and began to be drawn into the crystal that Clawbiter held above Harry's head. Harry's scream seemed to be joined by another voice as more and more of the sludge poured from his scar as Gabrielle looked for just a second she thought she saw a pair of red eyes in the sludge as Harry final fell silent.

"Well at least he is unconsciousness now," Padma said looking over at Harry as Clawbiter slowly moved to put the crystal in a box before sealing it with magic and taking a step back.

"Young lady he was unconscious after the first minute but even in that state he couldn't stop feeling the pain," a voice said from beside them causing the girls to jump in fright as they had forgotten about the healer Goblin standing next to them.

"Um I don't believe we got your name Madam Healer," Gabrielle said looking at the Goblin who snorted at her statement.

"Yes and you will have to forgive me if I don't feel compelled to tell you either as far as I am concerned this is the only time you will ever be in this room," she said in a voice that was not hostile towards them but simply stating a fact.

"Don't worry about her I have been here at least four times not including this time and she still won't tell me her name," Bill said walking over to them, "Once Master Clawbiter is ready we will begin to remove the block on his magic and I feel that I should warn you that when we do there will be a massive out of magic released if you are close to him you will most likely be pushed back by the force,"

"Can't you remove it slowly?" Susan asked but before she finished Bill was already shaking his head.

"His magic is already beginning to break the block if we open it even a little it will cause his magic to explode out of the hole destroying the block so even if we tried to remove it slowly the results will be the same,"

"Curse-breaker go back to your client while I talk to these ladies," the healer said, Bill, nodded and turned and left them. The goblin moved in front of the girls and looked at them trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed to say.

"Of you three how many of you are virgins?" she finally said looking at Susan, Lavender and Padma. All the girls blushed before Padma raised her hand, "Very well you will go last understood?" a nod was the only response before the Goblin turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Lavender called, "why didn't you ask her," she gestured towards Gabrielle, "If she was, you know..." a blush covered the girls face as she failed to finish her question.

The Goblin turned and started at Lavender before answering, "I have been alive a long time and in that time I have met many sexual active Veela after a while you begin to see the difference between virgin Veela and active ones," she said before turning around again.

Gabrielle turned to the girls next to her, "I will go first I will try and get him to say the oath and if that fails I will say it myself, you two," she said pointing to Lavender and Susan, "Since you have had sex will go next decide who will go next when I am dealing with Harry,"

The girls nodded, then Lavender muttered, "The guy I gave my virginity to could barely get past my hymen before he cummed in me,"

Gabrielle let out a small laugh, "you wouldn't be the first to have that problem but if what my sister told me is true Harry will be a thousand times better then that." Lavenders head shot up just then realizing that she had said that out loud.

"If it makes you feel any better Lav the arsehole I gave mine to I later heard that he was bragging about getting to take the virginity of the girl with the biggest boobies in Hogwarts," Susan said

"Men can be arseholes there is no denying that," Padma said looking at the women in front of her, "but there are also those like Harry who would rather die than let anything like that happen,"

"We are about to begin," a voice called over to them," they all turned around as both Bill and Clawbiter were standing on either side of the bed with the Healer nearby, Bill was looking at them as he spoke "We have put a sticking Charm on Harry and the mattress and the mattress and the bed frame that should limit how much he will be able to move but it should keep everyone safe understood?"

"Yes," the girls said, he nodded and turned to Harry drawing his wand and held it over Harry's stomach as Clawbiter raised his hand and did the same. They both began to chant a spell as their magic seemed to jump to Harry and begin working on removing the block the healer monitoring Harry as they worked.

They were at it for almost ten minutes before an explosion happened to throw all three back away from Harry as a light seemed to escape Harry as waves of Harry magic radiating out from him the air in the room seemed to almost be unbreathable as the magic ran wild around them.

A glance from Gabrielle towards her sister and the other girls that were Harry's mates told her that they were all unconscious and seemed to be glowing with magic as well. Gabrielle turned to see Bill and the other Goblins stand.

"You know what you must do, wait until after he has finished his change and then do what you must." the Healer said before they all started moving towards the door. When they were all out of the door Gabrielle began to remove her clothes.

"Is that necessary?" Lavender asked as Gabrielle clothes hit the ground

"No," she replied simply, "But Harry is naked so it wouldn't be fair if he couldn't see as like this and if you are embarrassed about having another girl see you naked then you will have to get used to it," she said as the light surrounding Harry began to lessen and they could all see that his body had changed.

Before the boy had been thin and slightly short now he was barely able to fit on the bed they had placed him on and his muscles were more developed and even from where they were standing they could see he was fully erect.

Gabrielle moved closer to him slowly and Harry's head snapped towards her and a growl emerged from his throat as he watched the girl approach him and he began to start moving only to find that he could barely move.

"Um is he going to be like this every time we do this?" Susan asked and even with her back to them, she could feel that the girl was having second thoughts about this.

"No," Gabrielle said still moving slowly to Harry, "To put it in a way you would understand, this is like chaining a starving man to a wall and then putting his favourite food just out of his reach Harry is now free of the block and the Veela in him is hungry and we are just out of his reach,"

Gabrielle final reached the bed and got up on top of Harry his dick just barely touching her ass, "Harry say the oath please," Harry shut his eyes and opened his mouth but again only a growl came out.

"Alright then lets see if this works," Gabrielle said lifting herself up and put herself over Harry's dick, "Harry, I swear myself to you, I swear to be yours until the day I die, to do as you command without thought of ever betraying you, my Lord, my Master, my Lover do you accept,"

"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-accept," Harry managed to force out, Gabrielle nodded as she plunged herself into Harry completely.

"AH, AH, SO GOOD," she cried out as she began to move up and down on Harry who even though he could barely move began to move in time with her. Gabrielle looked down at Harry to see his eyes were trained straight at her bouncing boobies so she leaned forward and stuck her boobies into Harry's face as she began to move faster heading closer to her orgasm. She could feel Harry in her getting closer as she climaxed just as Harry released in her and a second later she gasped in pain as Harry's mark appeared on her she lifted herself off of him and moved away, the magic in the room seemed to settle a little as she looked at the other girls.

"Who's... next?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath. Lavender stepped forward as she removed her clothes.

"If you can do it naked then so can I," she muttered as she hopped onto the bed and sat in the same position that she had sat in before she began the oath, "Harry I swear myself to you, I swear to be yours until the day I die, to do as you command without thought of ever betraying you, my Lord, my Master, my Lover do you accept,"

"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-accept," Harry said as she lifted herself and pushed herself onto him.

"OH MERLIN YES," she cried out as Gabrielle felt something was different in her she could feel her magic increase at an alarming rate. She moved away from Harry and watched as the young lady was claimed by Harry. She watched and saw that Lavender magic also began to feel stronger as she heard her climax with Harry groaning being the only way for her to know that he had also finished as she winced in pain she seemed to lose all her strength and felled onto Harry's chest.

"You can rest later, you must now get off him," Gabrielle said lifting the girl off of Harry she looked at the two remaining girls, Susan stepped forward but unlike Gabrielle and Lavender, she only removed her underwear.

"I'm sorry I am just not comfortable being naked around girls I barely know," she said as she moved to Harry and hopped on the bed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of but do know that at some point in the future we will see you naked," Gabrielle said as she led Lavender to a bed nearby to rest as she heard Susan say the oath.

"Harry I swear myself to you, I swear to be yours until the day I die, to do as you command without thought of ever betraying you, my Lord, my Master, my Lover do you accept,"

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-accept," Harry said his voice sounding slightly clearer and stronger than when they had begun. As Susan began to move with Harry inside of her.

"AAAHHHH, SO MUCH BETTER THEN LAST TIME, she cried out as she began to gyrate her hips moving in a different way the Gabrielle and Lavender had done and was quick to finish with Harry who soon cummed in her and claimed her.

Now all eyes turned to the last girl in the room as she gulped and moved to Harry quickly removing her clothes and hopped on him.

"Harry I swear myself to you, I swear to be yours until the day I die, to do as you command without thought of ever betraying you, my Lord, my Master, my Lover do you accept,"

"I accept," he said his voice now almost completely back to normal.

"Be quick," Gabrielle said, "It will hurt but prolonging it will only make it worse,"

Padma nodded as she pushed herself down her teeth clenched in pain as she pushed past her hymen. When she was completely in Harry she didn't move for a few seconds then began to move herself up and down on Harry, "AH AHA AHA," she said as she moved pleasure was quite clearly on her face as she neared her orgasm causing her whole body to rock with pleasure as she felt Harry finished in her she gasped in pain as Harry mark appeared on her.

"Ow, what happened?" Harry asked looking at the girls around him.

Gabrielle laughed and moved over to Harry and kissed him on the lips, "You just claimed four more people Harry," she said as she backed away and headed for the door opening it slightly and sticking her head out. "Could someone find some clothes for Harry he has grown quite a bit."

**A.N right in the next chapter Harry will claim his titles as well as give titles to his wives/mates I have already decided on a few but I would like your opinion so if you want you can make a suggestion and if you can give a good reason then I might just go with that. **


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk deep in thought looking at his original wand the one that he hadn't used since his battle with Grindelwald almost 50 years ago when a sound caught his attention one of the devices that were monitoring Harry had begun to speed up starting as a low whirling until it became a high pitch scream and started to melt away.

"Hmmm so he is released from his chains now," Dumbledore mussed as he watched his monitoring device. Dumbledore stood up and turned to the room behind him he walked in and moved to the far wall he touched one of the bricks with his wand and a rune appeared as the wall began to move away revealing a dark corridor which Dumbledore began to move down torches began to light themselves. He continued down the corridor for a few minutes before coming to a row of iron bars.

"Hello old friend," Dumbledore said looking into the darkness.

"What do you want Albus," came a voice so quiet you could barely hear it.

"Harry is free of his chains now I thought I should tell you,"

"Haha, your Master will not be happy about that old friend,"

"It happened earlier then I had foreseen but it changes nothing in our plan,"

"Yes, your plan to kill millions of people,"

"Only the evil will die those that are truly in the light will survive,"

"Then what will happen to you Albus you used dark magic to enslave that Phoenix of yours,"

"I was permitted to do that by my Master and he has forgiven the act of it,"

"You are more naive then I thought if you believe that,"

"I did not come here to argue with you,"

"No, you came to once again ask me to join you my answer hasn't changed,"

"Very well then," Dumbledore said turning around he began to leave.

"Where is it?" Dumbledore stopped.

"Where is what?"

"You know what the Elder wand,"

"The boy took it from me," Dumbledore said as laughter began to come from behind him.

"Oh, dear now that is something your master won't be happy about after all he did to make sure you got that wand in the first place,"

"I will get it back," Dumbledore growled as he left the man behind him laughing behind.

(Far away and underground)

All of a sudden light began to appear in a room that had been sealed for the better part of a thousand years revealing what appeared to be a room full of statues all kneeling before a throne where a man dressed in black armour sat. As the light touched him his eyes snapped open and he began to move his body causing dirt and insects to dislodge as he worked out his stiff body and then stood up waving his hand a black cloud left his hand and hit the statues in the room which began to move.

"**The time has come, the Grey King has awakened his power, go now and prepare soon the White King will make his move and we must be ready,"** a voice that sounded like it was coming out of an empty well bombed out as the statues began to disappear in waves of darkness. The creature turned to the left of his thrown and looked at the only knight remaining standing in black plate armour they bowed to the person in front of them.

"My lord Black King," Came the voice from behind the helmet

"**Rise my love and remove your helmet,"** the knight stood and removed their helmet revealing a woman with pale skin and blood-red hair with pure white eyes, **"Tell me my love how fairs the mortals? How much influence do we have?"**

"The humans have split themselves from each other," the women said staring out into the distance, "Those with magic are in hiding and those without have created weapons that could destroy whole countries,"

"**Hahaha good,"**

"There is one in the Wizarding side that is trying to bring about a great amount of darkness but he will fail,"

"**Why?"**

"He foolishly defied nature and came back from the dead but he doesn't know the cost yet,"

"**Haha such hubris, he will learn of his mistake soon,"**

"Yes, my love,"

"**Come then we have much to do if we are to win this war,"** and the Black King began to leave his throne room the women not far behind him.

(Gringotts)

"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked as Harry sat on the bed he had been chained to.

"I'm fine Sirius I just feel like something malevolent is in the air," Harry said as he looked around the room he currently had a blanket over him so as to not make people uncomfortable he saw Fleur and her sister talking, Hermione was sitting next to him, Luna was looking at everyone taking in their aura while also talking to Lavender, Susan and Hannah were talking in the corner with the Patil and all of the Slytherin girls were looking at Harry's chest with a different emotions Tracey looked at him with lust in her eyes, Daphne looked at him with calculating eyes and Pansy was looking at his scars with an odd fascination. All of the adults had come in a few minutes ago when Bill had returned to release Harry from his restraints.

Harry had noticed when they all came in they all stopped and looked at him with both fear and wonder as now surrounding Harry was his magical aura but what scared and captivated them the most was that Harry's eyes they did not seem to be glowing telling all the adults that he was trying to suppress himself.

However, Harry was not the only one with increased magic as now all his mates seemed to be exuding more magic than before he was unbound. He noticed Fleur's mother stop Daphne and whisper something in her ear which she just nodded to.

"I'm sure it's nothing Harry you are probably picking up on how Britain is feeling since Voldemort is back," Sirius said as the door opened and Ripper entered with a large robe and some boxes which he sat down on the bed next to Harry before giving him the robe.

"Please put this on so that we might continue with our business," he said Harry took the robe as all the adults turned around (none of their children did though) as Harry stood up and slipped the robe on him it was a black robe that hung loosely on him and barely made it to the floor.

Harry turned to the ladies that would be his wives, "did you like what you saw?"

All the girls nodded and all of his mates had a smirk on their lips as they watched the other girls being so enraptured by Harry. Sirius laughed as he turned around and saw their faces.

"You will get your chance soon girls,"

"Not soon enough," Tracey muttered which was heard by everyone.

"Tracey," her mother cried out in shock.

"What you didn't see it, it was nice," she said a smile growing on her face. Harry turned to Sirius.

"I need an adult," Harry said causing everyone to start laughing.

"Yes, yes Lord Potter," Ripper said as he stood in front of him he pulled from his pockets a few pieces of parchment and some books which set down next to Harry, "We will start with the wills of one Godric Gryffindor," Ripper picked up the will and began to read.

"To the Lion who can summon my sword I name you my heir through magic and through what feat you had to do to summon the sword. The sword in spelled so that only one who is truly a Gryffindor can summon it and only when their life is in great danger,"

"To you my Heir I leave my Sword as well as my share of Hogwarts, I ask that the Goblins give to you my journal from my vault during this reading," Ripper paused and picked up one of the books and past it to Harry who took it with a look of wonder as he looked at it.

"I also leave my castle which can be found when using my Lordship ring to take you to it, I leave you all that is in my vault at Gringotts," as Ripper read that the piece of parchment that had Harry's inheritance test on glowed. Harry picked it up.

_Gryffindor vault 23: 45,000,000,000_

"Yup I am beginning to think this might be a dream," Harry muttered as Hermione pinched his check, "Ow,"

"Not a dream," she responded before Ripper coughed to get his attention.

"That is all of the wills of Godric Gryffindor I will now try to read the will of Salazar Slytherin,"

"Try to?" Harry asked.

"It is not all in English, in fact, the only thing in English is to give you his journal," Ripper responded handing it to Harry.

"May I see the will?" Harry asked. The Goblin nodded and past it, to him Harry looked at the will with Hermione looking over his shoulder.

"I can't read it," Hermione said, "Can you Harry?"

"Yes I can read it," Harry hissed as he looked at the will

"HARRY," Hermione cried out smacking him on the shoulder. He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You just hissed at me,"

"No, I didn't I said I could read it," Hermione let out a groan as her head dropped down, "What?"

"It's in the written form of Parseltongue Harry, you spoke in Parseltongue when you responded to my question,"

"Well can I get back to reading it now?"

"Yes just read it in English please don't hiss at us,"

"Fine, I Salazar Slytherin hereby leave the task of finding my true heir to my..." Harry stopped speaking as he looked at the will in terror.

"Harry, what's wrong? what does it say?" Fleur asked looking at Harry in worry. Harry gulped before he started again.

"I Salazar Slytherin hereby leave the task of finding my true heir to my two Basilisks," Harry said to the entire room gasping.

"Harry," Sirius said looking at him now with a little bit of fear in his eyes, "How many Basilisks did you kill in your second year?"

"Just one," Harry replied before he continued, "If you are reading this then you have passed whatever test they put before you I ask that my Basilisk are allowed to live in peace in the chamber and are to only be summoned when the school is in danger be if by the mundane or the magical that threaten the school,"

"I leave my Heir my half off the school as well as my Lordship ring with that ring on you will not need to fear my Basilisk venom or their killing stare, I also leave my castle which resides in the middle of the forest outside of the school where our centaur students may run and observe the stars, I leave my Heir all that is in my vault," as Harry read that his inheritance glowed again Harry looked at it to see the change

_Slytherin vault 19: 46,000,000,000,_

"I ask the Goblins of Gringotts to give my Heir my journal so that my Heir might learn more about the world of my time," Harry said patting the book next to him, "that is all for the will," Harry said passing it back to Ripper who then past him a small folded parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked

"This is all we could find for the will of one Arthur Pendragon," Ripper replied as Harry took it and read aloud.

"Pull the sword from the stone," he looked up at everyone, "That's it,"

"I will make the arrangements to get you to the stone," Ripper said

"You know where it is?" Sirius asked

"Of course we are not like you Wizards who forget where you put your important objects, we have always know where it was, however, you will not be able to go to it today we will send an owl when we have permission to take you to it as well as instructions," Ripper said as he moved to pick up the boxes.

"Now Lord Potter you must accept your Titles," he said opening the boxes with several rings in it.

"Wait a minute he can't do that until he reaches his majority," One of the adults said looking at the Goblin who sighed.

"Lord Parkinson what happened this past year at Hogwarts" Ripper asked

"The Tri-wizard tournament,"

"Which is only meant to be done by those of age and Lord Potter was the winner of the tournament which means that to compete he had to be of age so as far as Magic and the Goblins are concerned he is an adult," Ripper said before turning back to Harry he reached into the box and pulled out a ring with an Emerald in it and was surrounded by a dragon.

"Harry this is the Lordship ring of the House Potter take it and bring honour to the House of Potter," Ripper said passing the ring to Harry.

"I will," he said as he put the ring on his left-hand ring finger and it resized itself to fit him.

Ripper pulled out another ring this one with a Topaz set in it and on it was the symbol of a triangle with a line through it and a circle in the middle, "Harry this is the Lordship ring of the House Peverell take it and bring honour to the House of Peverell,"

"I will," Harry said putting the ring on his left middle finger and it resized to fit him

Ripper pulled out another ring this one had an Amethyst on it surrounded by an Eagle, "Harry this is the Lordship ring of House Ravenclaw which you got through the marriage of one of your wives take it and bring honour to the house of Ravenclaw,"

"I will," he said putting the ring onto the ring finger of his right hand where it resized itself to fit him

Ripper pulled out another ring this one had a Ruby set in it and was surrounded by a lion, "Harry this is the Lordship ring of House Gryffindor which you gained through the feats of valour take it and bring honour to the house of Gryffindor,"

"I will," Harry said taking the ring and putting it on his right middle finger where it resized to fit him.

Ripper pulled out a ring with a Tourmaline set in it with a snake surrounding it, "Harry this is the Lordship ring of the House Slytherin which you gained through the rite of conquest take it and bring honour to the house of Slytherin,"

"I will Harry said slipping the ring and putting it onto his left pointing finger where it resized to fit him.

Ripper pulled out a ring with a Diamond on it with the symbol of a circle with a sword through it surrounding it, "Harry this is the ring of the Lordship of the house Pendragon take it and bring honour to the House, Pendragon,"

"I will," Harry said taking the ring and putting it onto his right pointing finger where it resized to fit him.

"Lord Potter this is the Heir ring of House Black which you may wear until you have been told to take up the Lordship of the House of Black," Ripper said passing Harry a ring with an Obsidian stone set in it.

Harry took the ring and slipped it on his left-hand ring finger next to the ring for House Potter before looking at Sirius who was smiling proudly.

"Now that we are done you must choose which of your wives will get what Title," Ripper said holding out another box to Harry.

"Alright," Harry said opening the box to find rings that were almost identical to the ones that were now on his fingers, he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, will you accept the ring of House Potter?" Harry asked picking up a ring with an Emerald in it and was surrounded by a dragon. Hermione smiled as she reached out her hand.

"It would be my pleasure," she said as Harry slipped the ring onto her ring finger the ring resized itself to fit her. He then looked up at Luna.

"Luna you have given me the Title of Lord Ravenclaw will you come and accept the ring of House Ravenclaw. Luna stepped forward and raised her left hand as Harry picked up a ring with an Amethyst on it surrounded by an Eagle, as the ring slipped on it also resized itself to fit Luna.

Harry looked into the box and picked up the Peverell ring and looked around his eyes landed on Susan.

"Susan, will you accept the ring of House Peverell?" Harry asked the redhead.

She stepped forward, "I will accept so long as our second child carries the name of my House so that my line can continue,"

"Agreed," Harry said slipping the ring onto her finger where it resized to fit her finger. Harry then reached into the box and pulled out the Gryffindor ring, Harry looked at the two Gryffindor trying to decide who would get it when Lavender stepped forward.

"I will accept the ring of House Gryffindor as I have a younger brother you do not have to make the same agreement that you did for Susan," Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow while Sirius just shrugged.

"Very well Lavender," Harry said slipping the ring onto her finger where it resized to fit her

Harry then pulled out the ring for the House of Black. Harry turned and looked at Pansy.

"Pansy you said at the will reading that you were in a contract with the House of Black will you accept this ring?" Harry asked her as she stepped forward.

"I will accept but I will have to ask for the same agreement that you gave Susan as I have no other siblings and I don't want my families line to end,"

"Very well," Harry said slipping the ring onto her finger where it resized to fit her.

Harry then reached in and pulled out the ring for the House of Slytherin. Harry looked at the two remaining Slytherin and said, "Daphne will you accept the ring of House Slytherin?"

For a moment Daphne said nothing but Harry could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about it. Then she nodded and stepped forward.

"I will accept Lord Slytherin," Harry slipped the ring onto her finger where it resized to fit her.

"Just Harry please," Harry said before picking up the last ring. Harry turned and looked at Fleur.

"Fleur will you accept the ring of the House of Pendragon?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at Harry, "I will accept My Lord," she said as she stepped forward Harry slipped the ring onto her finger where it resized to fit her. Ripper then stepped forward and spoke.

"Presenting the Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Pendragon and his Wives Hermione Potter, Pansy Black-Parkinson, Susan Peverell-Bones, Lavender Gryffindor, Luna Ravenclaw, Daphne Slytherin and Fleur Pendragon." Ripper said gesturing to all who he had mentioned, "As well as his other wives Hannah Abbott, Padma and Parvati Patil, Tracey Davis and Gabrielle Delacour,"

"Yeah sure just tack us on at the end," Hannah muttered causing Susan to giggle at her.

"So now that we are your Wives Harry is there anything you want to tell us about you any awesome abilities that you can do?" Lavender asked Harry could tell that she was just looking for more gossip material but he figured he would humour her.

"I can do many things Lavender I can communicate with you using telepathy, I can also summon you to me if needed."

"No way,"

_"Yes, Lavender I can," _

"_This is so cool I can't wait to tell everyone about this,"_

_"Please don't I am trying not to let everyone know what I can do but I figured that you all deserved to know," _

"Fine, I won't tell anyone about this,"

"Did we miss something?" Lavender Father asked

"Nothing much I was just telling Lavender not to spread rumours about me and what I am and can do," Harry responded.

"Very good Lord Potter this is the last piece of business that you have here," Ripper said passing him a piece of paper.

_Potter properties_

_Potter Manor_

_Godric Hollow (destroyed)_

_Potter House (London)_

_Potter investments_

_Flourish and Blotts (30%)_

_Gringotts (5%)_

_The Leaky Cauldron (20)_

_Madam Malkin's (30%)_

_Ollivanders (25%)_

_Daily Prophet (40%)_

_Apple (35%)_

_Dell (35%)_

"You have an investment in apples? Why?" Pansy asked looking over his shoulder

"Not apples, Apple it is a computer company," Harry said as he passed the parchment to Sirius how looked over it before he snapped up.

"There must be some mistake Potter Manor was destroyed Voldemort destroyed it during the last war,"

"If Potter Manor was destroyed then it would say that on the parchment," Ripper replied

"Potter Manor was destroyed," Sirius said again causing Harry to look up at him he noticed a golden glow around Sirius's head.

"Luna, what is that?" Harry asked. Luna looked at Sirius and frowned.

"It appears to be a spell that is stopping him from accepting something," Ripper raised his hand and grabbed the air in front of Sirius pulling it back using some magic to break the spell on him. Sirius looked dazed for a minute before he snapped back.

"I will kill that old man," he growled.

"What happened? Do you remember who cast the spell?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I remember it was Dumbledore, we were in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron and he walked in and put up a privacy ward then he told us that Voldemort had attacked Potter Manor with a Hundred Death Eaters and destroyed it."

Ripper snorted, "Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Potter Manor after he almost died trying to break through the wards the last time,"

"Your right Dumbledore cast a Confundus charm as he was setting up the wards so we believed every word he said and just followed his led and had James and Lily hide at Godric's Hollow which left them vulnerable to the Dark Lord. DAMN THAT BASTARD TO HELL," Sirius shouted the last part.

"Calm down Sirius," Harry said putting his hand on Sirius' arm stopping him from leaving to kill Dumbledore, "We will get him but if you go and kill him now you will just end up in Azkaban again,"

"Yes your right pup," Sirius said through gritted teeth

"Lord Ripper, how can I get to Potter Manor?" Harry asked

"The Ring of House Potter can act as a portkey and will take you and anyone touching you to the property you wish to go to,"

"Thank you could you please have some portkeys made up for each family here so they can come to Potter Manor tomorrow?"

"Of course they will be made and delivered via owl later today,"

"I believe that is everything we wanted today, thank you, Lord Ripper," Harry said rising and bowing to the Goblin.

"It was my pleasure Lord Potter might I suggest before you go to Potter Manor that you buy some new clothes," Ripper said looking at the robe Harry was wearing.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea,"

"Lord Potter," Amelia said stepping forward dragging the women who had been following him she looked to be only a few years older than him with pink hair.

"Yes, Lady Bones,"

"I would like to assign this woman Nymphadora Tonks to be your bodyguard,"

"Why does Harry need a bodyguard?" Sirius asked ignoring Tonks hair turning red at her name

"Because the Dark Lord is back so I want to be sure he is safe and also Dumbledore might lay off him if he believes one of his own is the one official keeping Harry safe,"

"I'm fine with it," Harry said before Sirius could respond

"Great I will keep you safe," Tonks said giving Harry a salute and taking a step towards him before tripping and falling on the floor.

"Yup I feel safe what could possibly go wrong," Harry said as he looked up and a flash of pink crossed his vision.


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that?" Harry muttered as he shook his head.

"What was what Harry?" asked Sirius as he helped Tonks up from the floor.

"Just a weird flash of pink," Harry replied.

"You were probably just looking at my hair," Tonks said, "I get a lot of people looking at it,"

"No I don't think so Nymphadora," Harry said only to be hit on the back of the head by Tonks, "Ow what was that for?"

"I don't like being called that call me Tonks," she said her hair now bright red,

"Harry I saw it as well," Luna said as she leaned against one of the beds, "It was a glimpse of the future,"

"You can see the future?" Sirius asked

"Kind of it's more like a flash of something it happened earlier today when I was leaving my relatives I saw a Dementor,"

"Then you were attacked by one," Tonks said looking deep in thought, "So that means we will be seeing something Pink?"

"I do not know," Harry said before turning to Luna, "You have had to deal with these visions longer then I have what's your opinion?"

Luna tilted her head as she thought, "The future is always changing but when you see something pay attention to it and be on the lookout for it,"

"Fair enough, shall we go?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yes but don't forget your wand," Sirius replied pointing at Harry's old clothes. Harry nodded and bent down and grabbed his pants he reached into one of the pockets and pulled out his wand and wallet and through them on the bed that was nearby, then reached into the other pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and a wand and threw them next to his other stuff as he reached down and grabbed his shirt when he stopped.

"Sirius?" Harry asked still bent over

"Yeah pup?" Sirius replied

"How many wands are on that bed?" Harry asked without moving.

"Ah two, how many wands do you have?"

"One," he replied straightening himself as he looked at the bed staring at the new wand it looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it.

Hermione gasped, "Harry that's Dumbledore's wand, the one that you took from him before we entered the bank remember?"

"It can't be I gave it back to him remember?" Harry picked up the wand a feeling of slight warmth came from it as Harry looked it over he heard another gasp this time from one of the parents Harry looked up to see Luna's Dad was staring at the wand.

"What is the matter Mister Lovegood?" Harry asked

"That is The Elder Wand," he said a look of fear covering his face.

"You mean from the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Sirius asked Luna's Dad just nodded reaching out his hand to Harry, he gave him the wand as he picked up the parchment.

"Two now belong to you, the third will be yours soon," Harry read out loud. Hearing a clattering of something hitting the floor Harry looked up to see Mister Lovegood had dropped his new wand and was looking at him with a face that was equal parts need and desperation.

"You have another?" He asked grabbing Harry's arm and opening his mouth to speak only for Harry to be overcome with an emotion of need, loss and pain that he was sure was not his own causing his magic to flare up which caused Mister Lovegood to let go of him as if he had been shocked.

"Ah sorry," Harry said as he got his magic under control this time managing to get rid of his aura, "I don't know what happened but I don't think that it would be a good idea to startle me until I have more control,"

"Yes, of course, Harry," the man responded looking quite ashamed of himself, "I should apologise, I should have known with your scars you might not like being touched by an adult,"

"It's fine sir but I'm going to guess that you want to know the other Hallow I have? it's the Cloak of Invisibility,"

"Oh," The man looked slightly dejected by that as he picked up the wand.

"You wanted me to have the Stone?" he nodded, "Sir I mean no disrespect but I would not advise talking to the dead it will not help your pain,"

"How did you know?" He asked looking at Harry now in confusion, "Did Luna tell you?"

"Luna has told me nothing, I can tell because when you touched me I felt a wave of emotions,"

"Has that happened before?" Gabrielle asked looking at him with interest.

"No,"

"Il doit l'avoir eu de toi Gabrielle" (he must of gotten that from you Gabrielle) Fleur said to her sister.

"Obtenu quoi d'elle?" (Gotten what from her?) Harry asked causing everyone to stop and look at him in surprise.

"You speak French?" Tracey asked

"No,"

"You just spoke it though Harry," Susan said looking at Harry who groaned and let his head drop into his hands.

"Not again," Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean not again?" Jean asked

"During our second year Harry learned he could talk to snakes by speaking their language, which he didn't realise because when Harry speaks Parseltongue, it comes out in his opinion as English," Hermione replied as she patted Harry on the back.

"So how can I speak French?" Harry asked.

"I think you got that from me, Harry," Fleur said looking at Harry, "We have been trying for weeks to find out what you got from me I can't believe I didn't think of my languages,"

"What do you mean he got it from you?" asked Padma.

"From each of us he will get one thing which is a strength to us from Hermione he got her desire to read and learn, from Luna he got her eyes which is how he knew about Tonks, from me he got my language skills as I have always learned languages quickly and from Gabrielle he got her empathic ability," Fleur explained

Harry looked at Fleur an obvious question in his eyes, "Gabrielle can feel other emotions when they touch her, it is a gift some Veela have but not all,"

"Perhaps you should take that wand to Ollivander's so he can look at it," Ripper said, Harry, nodded

"Your right lets go," Harry looked at all the others in the room, "I thank you all for coming and I hope I will able to see you at Potter Manor tomorrow,"

The adults all nodded before taking their children and leaving except for Harry, Tonks, Sirius, Hermione, Amelia and Susan, Sirius shrunk down the journals and put them in his pocket before looking at Harry's old clothes.

"What do you want to do with them pup?"

"I don't care, they were never my clothes just cast off's of Dudley's," Harry responded.

"Very well we will burn them tonight," Sirius said with a smile on his face before turning to Amelia, "Is there something else that you need Amy?"

"I wanted to talk with you Sirius but that can wait till we reach Ollivander's," she replied

"Well let's go," Harry said pocketing his wands and wallet before heading out, they followed the twist and turn of the hallways until Harry reached the entrance where he stopped suddenly, "Ah Nymphadora *Smack* Tonks change your hair please,"

"Why?" Harry just pointed because standing in front of one of the tellers was the Undersecretary wearing way too much pink and shouting at the Goblins, Tonks looked at the lady before her hair turned green.

"I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR HIGH CHIEF NOW," she shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the bank. Harry and his group moved closer and watched.

"As I have told you Human I have informed the High chief of your request and he will see you in 3 years there is nothing I can do he is a very busy Goblin,"

"Yes busy making a weapon according to the magic reading we received is any indicator,"

"The Goblin people are not making any weapons we have no idea what you are talking about," the Goblin said in a bored voice.

"Massive amount of magic you don't think they were picking up on me?" Harry asked.

"It is a possible pup," Sirius replied.

"Excuse me Madam Undersecretary," Harry said stepping forth. She spun around and saw Harry her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Mister... Potter?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice but was slightly confused as Harry was now a lot taller than when she first saw him and seemed to be more stronger both physically and magically.

"It's Lord Potter now actually," Harry said raising his hand to find his ring missing before it reappeared on his finger, "Question for latter," Harry muttered

"Lord Potter," the Undersecretary squeaked but soon got her composure back, "I'm to inform you MISTER Potter but you can't be a Lord until you reach 17,"

"Unless I took part in a tournament meant for adults like... oh Merlin like the Tri-Wizard tournament that took place at Hogwarts last year," Harry said looking at her face as the implications hit her.

"Very well Lord Potter," she said with contempt, "What do you want?"

"I believe you will find the magic you noticed was probably me," Harry replied in an offhand way as if the information was not that important.

"Imposable," The pink Lady scoffed, Harry glared at her before he let out his magic aura causing the women to take a step away from him.

"I do not like be called a liar Madam... whatever your name is," Harry growled

"My name is-"

"I don't care you came in here and accused the Goblins of making a weapon they weren't and have yet to apologise for that, you have caused quite a scene and disrupted many people in their daily lives is such rude behaviour common in the Ministry or is there something that the Goblins have done to earn your ire," Harry said glaring at her.

"I can tell you, Harry, that she has always hated non-wizards," Amelia said from behind him causing the women to notice her.

"Director Bone what are you doing here?" she asked her voice full of terror.

"I am here on my own business that has nothing to do with you Madam," came the reply Harry noticed she didn't use her name but didn't comment on it as he began speaking to the women in front of him again.

"The magic was me. The Goblins were kind enough to remove some things from me that probably would have killed me if left alone for much longer, and before you ask I went to them because no Human witch or wizard could remove them,"

Everyone that was watching began to mutter to themselves in surprise at this piece of information, most of them didn't think of Goblins as lesser than them and hearing what they had done something that no witch or wizard could was a shock to them. However, the women in front of him just scoffed.

"I'm sure you just didn't look hard enough to find a good mediwitch you will find that we are far better than them in everything we are," she replied not noticing all the Goblins looking at her with a desire to kill, "And I bet they made you pay for it,"

"Of course they did and for what they did I would be happy to pay any amount that they wanted after all as I said what they removed would have killed me," Harry replied with a smile.

"Come on Harry we need to go and get you a new outfit," Hermione said before the women could speak again. Her eyes snapped to Hermione.

"And who are you?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger,"

"Granger, I am not familiar with that name, are you from a minor house?"

"I'm a muggleborn," Hermione said causing the women to sneer at her.

"Lord Potter, I suggest that you find some better company a muggleborn would give the wrong impression I would suggest you find yourself a good pureblood," she said in a condensing tone.

"I think you will find that I don't care what you think and just so you know Hermione is regarded as the brightest witch of our age, I can think of very few people who I hold a higher respect and affection for," Harry said causing Hermione to blush slightly at his words before he turned and left pulling in his magic as he went. He had barely left Gringotts when he ran into another friend.

"Neville, Hey how are you doing?" Harry asked as he meets the boy just out the door with his Grandmother next to him.

"Harry is that you?" he asked. Harry nodded to his friend, "What happened?"

"This is not the best place to talk about it perhaps you can come to Potter Manor and we can discuss it then," Neville turned and looked at his Gran, who sighed.

"We will visit them today and then we can floo to the Manor, I believe we should still be allowed in through the wards," she replied to his silent question causing him to smile and turned back to Harry.

"We will be there at around 10,"

"Alright I will see you there," Harry said as Neville and his Gran past him and his group, Harry noticed Susan's eyes follow him.

"What's wrong Susan?" He asked

"Hannah has a crush on Neville and I think he has one on her I was just wondering how he will react to all of this,"

"If Hannah has feelings for him I will not stop them," Harry said causing her to turn around and look confused.

"But wouldn't that breach the contract?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but her aunt beat him to it, "No, Harry's parents did a lot of research on Harry and what he is so they put in the contract that should any of you girls find someone that you love you can be with them so long as they bond with Harry,"

"I did not know that but I wouldn't have stopped any of you from being with whoever you want nor will I try to stop you from being whatever you want to be," Harry said as he looked at Susan who had a stunned look on her face.

"You are not like most men I have meet Lord Potter," Amelia remarked.

"I will take that as a compliment, and also call me Harry," He replied with a smile.

"As long as you call me Amelia," Harry nodded as he turned and walked down Diagon Alley heading towards Ollivander's shop when he reached it Amelia out her hand on Sirius's arm and held him back.

"Do you mind if I talk with Sirius while you talk to Ollivander?" she asked, "Tonks go in with them,"

"Yeah sure," Harry said as Tonks nodded, entering the shop with Hermione and Susan the bell above the door ringing to let the owner know he had customers. Harry stepped up to the front counter as the man appeared.

"Mister Potter," He said with a look of confusion, "are you here for a new wand as well?"

"No nothing is wrong with my wand although I would like to ask if you could remove the Trace from it while you look at another wand," Harry replied before his words hit him completely, "Who was in for a new wand?"

"Mister Longbottom came in he was using his Dads wand for the past years but they were a bad fit so he got a new one not five minutes ago,"

"Oh well that might explain a lot," Harry said as he pulled out the two wands handing his first wand to Ollivander who drew his wand before looking at Harry.

"I will need proof of emancipation before I do this young man," Harry raised his hand which had his ring still visible.

"Will this do?" He asked at the wandmakers nod Harry looked at his fingers to find no rings on any of them.

"_Why don't I have my rings any more Susan?"_ Susan not used to this flinched a little before responding.

"_They are spelled so they can only be seen when you want to be seen them,"_

_"Hmmm, interesting thank you for telling me," _

"_I mean no disrespect but this is common knowledge how do you not know this,"_

"_Raised by muggles and Dumbledore probably didn't want me to even know that I was a Lord,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have no proof but I find it highly unlikely that Dumbledore didn't know about the Horcrux or the way my relatives treated me and there was also the potions that I was given, one was a loyalty potion keyed to him."_

"_But he's Dumbledore the greatest wizard alive,"_

_"Susan, I know that but that doesn't mean that he is always doing something right, I mean look what he did to Sirius and my parents he made them leave a safe place to go and die does that sound like a good person?"_ a cough interrupted there conversation as Ollivander was holding out Harry's wand.

"Now what was the other wand you wanted me to see?" Harry passed it to him, Ollivander instantly threw the wand on his counter as if he had just been shocked, "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"I took the wand from Dumbledore earlier today and then gave it back to him, but later I found it in my pocket,"

"Do you know what this wand is?"

"I have been told it is The Elder Wand but I am waiting on an expert who can confirm that,"

"Well, I can tell you that this is indeed The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand on this planet,"

"Oh please a wand is only as powerful as the wizard," Hermione said as she watched what was going on.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you that wands are a little more complicated then you might think." Ollivander said turning to Hermione, "While it is true that a wizards power does not come from the wand, the wand act like a guide to your magic and also gives your magic a bit more power it is why wand magic is more preferred to wandless magic."

"I can do wandless magic pretty well sir," Harry interrupted before Hermione could retort.

"Well Lord Potter you are a very rare individual as almost every wizard your age can't do it,"

"Yeah Harry I have been trying to do wandless magic at home and I can't do it half as well as you can," Hermione said sounding a little bit upset about it.

"Don't be upset young Lady it is not easy although I hear that magical creatures find it slightly easier than most," Ollivander said so deep in thought he missed Harry and Hermione looking at each other, "But that is not why you are here, this wand," he said pointing at the wand on his counter.

"This wand has a long and bloody history, with this wand almost everyone who has used it has died a horrible death,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Power is intoxicating young Man, and people have been known to gloat that they have it which eventually leads to there deaths," The wandmaker picked up the wand and passed it to Harry, "I suggest you tell no one about this wand and keep it hidden away where no one may find it,"

"Yes sir," Harry said taking the wand from him.

"Now if these two lovely ladies will hand me their wands I will remove the Trace from them," Ollivander said all the teenagers looked at him shocked causing the man to sigh, "I can see your Lady rings by having them you are also emancipated,"

Hermione and Susan came forward and gave them their wands as he began to remove the trace from them.

"In the next few day's you will probably have some more people come to have the trace removed," Harry said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ollivander asked without looking at him as he worked, "I am married to a few lovely ladies and some of them have titles so they will want the Trace removed as well," Ollivander just nodded as he passed the wands back to there owners.

"That will be 40 Galleons Lord Potter if you will place your ring on this indentation it will take the money straight from you bank vault," Harry place the ring against the indentation as he was told to and felt the ring heated a little before cooling down.

"There now, if there is nothing else-" a scream was heard outside causing all of them to turn and look outside as Tonks drew her wand.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius watched the door to Ollivander's close as he turned to Amelia, "So what did you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

"There are a few things I would like to ask you Sirius, the first that comes to mind is WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Sirius flinched a little at her anger.

"Could you be more specific? and not shout,"

"Why did you go after Pettigrew alone? Why didn't you come to me for help?" she asked her eyes narrowed as she looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked at her for a moment, "Amy do you remember the last thing you said to me all those years ago?" She blinked and frowned before shaking her head, "You came into our house and threw your engagement ring in my face said you didn't want to see me ever again and that if you saw me again you would cut off my manhood,"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you didn't even tell me what I did you just kicked me out,"

"Is that why you went after him alone?"

"Partly,"

"Partly?"

"When I learned what happened I was consumed by hatred for Peter, nothing else mattered but finding and killing him,"

"That doesn't sound like you Sirius,"

"Yeah and how you acted doesn't sound like you but we both did those things even if you don't remember it,"

"It was 14 years ago Sirius,"

"Yeah and I was in Azkaban having to relive it over and over again as the Dementors fed on me," Sirius said as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be I think we were both under a compulsion charm,"

"Someone wanted you alone so you would do something stupid,"

"My guess Dumbledore,"

"If I didn't know any better I would say that he wanted Harry to be weak and unloved,"

"I agree... next question?"

"I want the real reason you made Harry your heir,"

Sirius looked up at her a bit of fear in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Sirius I know the reason you don't have to be ashamed I have known since we left Hogwarts,"

"How?" Amelia laughed at that.

"Sirius I never told you this but my Father wanted me to get married to you quickly so that he could get the political backing of House Black,"

"So our whole relationship was a lie?" Sirius asked anger flashing across his face.

"No, well at the beginning, yes, but after our first year together I had figured it out and I kept with you, I even told my Dad that I wouldn't be used as a breeding mule for him to get more power,"

"So you know why do I have to say it?"

"Because you need to admit it out loud,"

"Fine," Sirius said as he leaned against the building behind him, "I Sirius Black am sterile due to my family being so inbred, happy?"

"No, I had hoped to have children with you someday Sirius,"

"Yeah well I am sorry to inform you but that isn't going to happen, I was honestly shocked when I learned that Andy and Narcissa had kids,"

"Yeah I was surprised too," Amelia said crossing her arms, "Although I hear the Bellatrix is completely barren,"

"Are you going to make me tell them?" Sirius said looking into Ollivander's to see them all looking at a wand on the counter.

"No Sirius," she replied stepping forward and taking his hand, "I only wanted you to admit the truth to yourself and if you want we can pick up where we left off,"

"You still want to marry a mangy mutt like me?"

"No one else I would rather be with," she said as she pulled him into a kiss which he gladly allowed and drew her into him. But before things could go anywhere they heard a scream from down the street causing them to separate.

"What the fuck is that?" Sirius asked.

(Inside Ollivander's shop)

Tonks drew her wand and moved to the door, "You three," she said gesturing to the teenagers, "Stay in here Mister Ollivander please look after them,"

"Look after them he has The Elder Wand I should be asking for his protection," the old man replied.

"I don't care just keep them safe," Tonks opened the door and left, the door shutting behind her but not before they all heard her last remark, "What the fu-" and the door shut behind her.

"You're not going to listen to her are you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No I was planning on going and taking up knitting," Harry replied sarcastically "You?"

"I am fine with knitting," she replied as they started moving towards the door.

"Wait," Susan cried out stopping them.

"We were told to stay here, Mister Ollivander aren't you going to stop them?" she asked

"I see no reason to stop them if all they are going to do is take up knitting, I suggest that you go to Madam Malkin's shop she is a very good teacher,"

"You're not helping sir," Susan cried out.

"You forget young Lady they and you are legally adult I can not stop you from doing anything and while I would like to keep all of you safe in my shop do you think I can stop someone who has the Elder Wand?"

"You are just being a defeatist," she said crossing her arms.

"Maybe he is Susan but don't you want to help them?" Harry said moving closer to Susan and pulling her into his arms.

"Of course I do but what can we do? We have four years of learning while they have been at it for all of our lives," she said as she buried her face into his chest.

"And that is the problem Susan, they are older and less likely to try something new in case it fails," Harry said stroking her hair. They stood there for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Fine but we don't get involved unless we have to," she said looking Harry in the eyes.

"Deal," he replied as he moved in and kissed her causing her to stiffen a little as she did not expect this to happen but she soon relaxed into the kiss. A cough sounded bring there focus back to the world around them.

"If you two are done shall we go?" Hermione said with one of her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face to let them know that she was only teasing them.

"But of course after you milady," Harry said making an overdramatic bow towards the to ladies gesturing towards the door causing them to roll their eyes as they looked at each other.

"No Harry," Hermione said looking at him, "Your idea, you go first,"

"Fine," Harry said straightening himself and moving towards the door. Opening the door he and the others stepped out.

"What-"

"The Fuck-"

"Is that?" standing down the alley was a 6-foot tall humanoid creature with one of its arms through a Witch as it lifted the body into the air and threw her into a shop window which broke on impact sending glass everywhere.

The creature appeared to be black with 4 arms and 5 sharpened points for fingers at the end of each arm, its mouth opened revealing 3 sets of sharpened teeth, its eyes glowed with yellow light and a dark liquid seemed to drop off of its body.

As they watched Sirius, Amelia and Tonks started throwing stunners at the creature but they seemed to be absorbed into the monster and did nothing to it.

"Bombarda," Tonks shouted this spelled had a slight effect as it made the creature stumble a little before it focused on her.

"These spells aren't doing anything," Harry muttered as he looked around trying to find a solution when his eyes fell on the broken glass.

"SIRIUS," Harry shouted causing Sirius to jump back out of the way before looking at Harry.

"Get back inside pup we can handle this," Sirius shouted back.

"Use the glass," Harry called out pointing at the shattered glass on the ground.

Sirius looked at the glass for a second before he realised what Harry meant and began to cast a spell which made the glass begin to float and join back together into a glass panel which Sirius began to spin in the air before throwing it at the creature and cutting off its head. The glass kept moving with the head on top and smashed into the building behind them as the body collapsed and began to fade into nothingness.

"Sirius, what in the name of all that is good and holly was that?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the adults.

"No idea Hermione, never seen it in any books of Dark creatures that I can remember," Sirius replied.

"It looks like it is made out of some kind of stone," Susan said looking at it.

"Keep away from it we don't know if it is dead," Amelia said bringing her niece away from the monster.

"I took off its head," Sirius said sounding a little hurt at the thought that he couldn't tell if something was dead or not.

"And as you said Sirius you don't know what it is, for all we know it could grow another head," she retorted.

Harry was looking at it and said, **"It is a Dark Knight made of pure dark magic"**

"Harry?" Hermione asked putting her hand on his back. Harry's head shoots up and looked at everyone around as they gasped. Harry's eyes were now completely grey but when he blinked his eyes went back to normal.

"What?" he asked looking around

"You called it a Dark Knight," Sirius said

"I did?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly as he straightened himself

"Yeah, but your voice didn't sound like you and your eyes changed colour," Susan said

"Didn't I tell you lot to stay at Ollivander's while we dealt with this?" Tonks asked moving up to them.

"You did but we thought it would be better for us to hide at Madam Malkin's shop," Harry said with a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"I will get you back for disobeying me Harry," she replied as she fought off her smile.

"You can get him back after you do your job Auror Tonks," Amelia said looking around, "Fix the damage and then gather all wounded and dead,"

"Yes ma'am," Tonks said with a salute before she walked off tripping over a stone and falling headfirst into the ground.

"I want a new bodyguard," Harry said looking at Amelia, "This one is broken,"

Sirius laughed out loud as Amelia just shook her head, "She might be a bit of a clutz but she is a loyal person who will not let you down,"

"While you are doing your job why don't Hermione and I take Harry clothing shopping?" Susan said as she grabbed Harry's arm.

"I'm fine with that, Sirius?"

"Yeah go, I will be with you soon," and so the two girls dragged Harry off to by new clothes, Harry dragging his feet.

"Why are you in a hurry the clothes aren't going anywhere?" Harry asked

"Men," Hermione said with a giggle.

"They don't know anything," Susan replied.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this," Harry muttered as the adults let out a laugh.

"Smart boy," Amelia commented as she turned back to survey the damage.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Sirius replied.

"Does this mean I don't get to punish him for disobeying me?" Tonks asked as she walked by.

"Oh no you can still do that," Sirius said as he began to laugh again but was quickly stopped when Amelia stepped on his foot.

"Ow,"

(On top of a building)

Watching the events as they unfolded was two people. A man wearing a black suit and tie with a red undershirt, he black hair which framed his face but the most startling thing about him was his pure black eyes with no white at all.

The other was a woman dressed in a black dress with blood-red hair that fell to her shoulders and white eyes.

"**You were right my love they are pathetic," **The man said looking down the alley with contempt across his face, **"How many died?"**

"Five dead milord," was the reply as the women watched with a disinterested look.

"**Their magic feels stagnated, what happened?"**

"They foolishly believe that if they keep the magic to themselves then they will be more powerful,"

"**Fools,"** the man spat out the word.

"With each passing generation their magic becomes lesser and soon they will die out while the younger ones from the new families will soon be forced out,"

**"It is at a time like this that I think the White King might have a point if this is what counts as Dark now,"**

"No milord it is not the Dark that does this it is the White Kings manipulations, he is making them believe that they are greater then what they are and forcing the others to fight each other so that he doesn't have to raise a hand against them,"

"**Hmm, yes that does sound like my older brother, what did you think of him?"**

"The Grey?"

"**Yes,"**

"He is powerful but he is also young he can not grasp at what he is yet,"

"**You are right he is younger then he has ever been when awakened do you think this is also because of the White King?"**

"I believe it is,"

"**Very well let us go we have many things to do,"**

"Yes milord," she responded before they both disappeared into the darkness.

(Gringotts)

A knocking sound caused Ripper to look up.

"Enter," He called and the door opened revealing Clawbiter and Bill Weasley, "What is it Master Clawbiter?"

Instead of answering the Goblin reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal that was half full of a black substance.

"Is that the Horcrux?"

"Yes," the Goblin replied setting it on the desk

"It seems... smaller, is it escaping?"

"No, we are not sure what is going on but our best guess is that the magic that created the Horcrux is failing and it is dying,"

"So we didn't need to remove it from Lord Potter?"

"No," Bill said, "If it had remained it would have leached off of Harry's magic and survived for all of Harry's life,"

"Do we know who made it?" Ripper asked causing the two to look at each other.

"We have a theory," Clawbiter said, "We think it was the Dark Lord,"

"Then that would mean..."

"That Harry has had this abomination in his head since he was a child," Bill finished the Goblin

"How is he still sane?" Ripper asked shocked.

"Because he had no choice," came a new voice, they all turned to see the head Healer standing at the door.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"That boy was abused physically mentally and emotionally, he had to appear to be whatever his abuser wanted that made him repress some of his emotion so when the Horcrux tried to get a grip on him he was able to force it down and ignore its whispers,"

Bill looked down as he heard this, "Damn it why did no one notice this the boy should have been giving off clear signs of abuse and no one at that school said anything,"

"And how precisely would you bring this up in conversation Cruse-Breaker," Clawbiter said looking at the man, "Hi I think the hero of the Wizarding world is being abused what's your opinion?"

Bill's mouth opened as he went to respond but then shut as no words came out.

"I understand how you feel William but you have to realise that we can do nothing unless we are approached by Harry," Ripper said looking at the man who just nodded.

(Deep underneath Gringotts)

A stone began to glow in the depths of the Goblin village causing all who saw to cry out in shock as Goblin warriors began to move down the street towards the stone with the biggest Goblin any had ever seen with them.

The Goblin looked at the stone before turning to the others of its kind. "The Grey King is reborn. Start the forges we begin making our weapons for the coming war,"

"Milord," a Goblin called out, "The Wizards will not let us interfere in their wars,"

"This war is not to do with the Wizards of Britain this is the war of the Three Kings beginning again," at this revelation they all began to move as they started working on what was needed for the coming war, "I pray this will be the last we see of the White and Black King," The Goblin said as he and his escorts began moving back through the village.

(In a skyscraper)

Watching the sunset a man stood overlooking London he dressed in a white suit with a white undershirt with white hair and held in his hand a glass of white wine. A crack behind him informed him that another had arrived.

"He is awake?" He asked in an almost musical voice.

"Yes Milord," the man behind him said as he knelt before the man.

"The Black King is already testing the world,"

"We are ready milord and those that would follow him are divided and weak,"

"Good," the man said as he took a sip of his wine, "Is there anything else to report?"

"No milord,"

"Do not lie to me," the man hissed.

"I'm sorry milord it is trivial and I did not wish to worry you,"

"You lost the wand?"

"Yes but-" the man collapsed screaming in pain and remained screaming for a few minutes before the pain stopped.

"You know I take no pleasure in inflicting pain," the man said as he swirled his wine, "I do it out of necessity, leave and do not return until you have it back or I summon you,"

"Yes milord," the man then disappeared with a crack.

"Well brothers I believe it is my move," the man said as he drained his wine.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry Susan and Hermione left Madam Malkin's shop with Harry carrying several bags full of clothes both wizards and muggle wear.

"You two are monsters," Harry said looking at the two Ladies in front of him,

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked innocently while Susan giggled at Harry's problem.

"I do not need this many clothes," Harry replied.

"Yes you do," Susan said, "You need causal wear for when you're in the Alley, formal wear when you're at Balls and the Muggle clothes when you are with the Muggles,"

"And you can never be seen wearing the same thing twice," Sirius said leaning against the wall of the building across the road.

"Not you too," Harry groaned causing Sirius to laugh.

"Your mum said more or less the same thing to me and James when they got together," He replied after he stopped laughing, "Well since we are done here shall we head to Potter manor?"

"Where's Aunt Amelia?" Susan said looking up and down the street for both her and Tonks.

"They are having a word with Ollivander something about not stopping you three from leaving his shop,"

"Maybe we should have tied him up then he would have an excuse," Harry said but Susan shook her head.

"If we did that then we would be in more trouble when they get to punishing us,"

"Punishment? I thought this was my punishment," Harry said in mock horror as Sirius shrunk down the clothes and put them in his pocket.

"Oh no young man you are in for serious punishment when we get to Potter Manor," Amelia said appearing beside Harry causing him to jump.

"Don't do that," Harry cried as he turned to see Tonks and Amelia coming up to them.

"You done?" Sirius asked as he pulled Amelia into a kiss which caused all the younger people to wonder what they had discussed.

"Yes were done and Ollivander will try to stop you the next time you disobey my orders," Tonks said glaring at the teenagers.

"If we hadn't would you of come up with the idea of using the glass to kill that monster?" Harry asked.

"Eventually,"

"After how many people died?"

"Alright, you made your point more people would have died if you hadn't of given Sirius the idea of using the glass,"

"Your welcome,"

"I wasn't thanking you, you cocky bastard," Tonks muttered the last part

"Right, how do we get to Potter Manor?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Touch the ring and say Potter Manor and it will act like a portkey,"

"Alright grab on," Harry said as Tonks, Sirius and Amelia grabbed his shoulders while Hermione grabbed Susan's wrist.

"Why don't you summon us when you arrive, after you pick yourself up off the ground," she said with a smile.

"Yeah like your any better Hermione," Harry retorted, "Potter Manor," and they disappeared.

"So what does it feel like when he summons you?" Susan asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't feel like anything you just appear next to him,"

(Potter Manor)

"I hate portkey's," Harry said with his face in the ground.

"You and me both pal," Tonks said next to him causing him to look over and see her also eating dirt.

"They're not that bad once you get used to them," Sirius said as he helped up Harry while Amelia helped up Tonks.

"So this is Potter Manor," Harry said as he looked at the huge 4 stories high building and easily 400 hundred meters in length, with a statue of a dragon standing in front of the door.

"Yes it is now don't forget my niece," Amelia said as she looked at the Manor.

"Already here Aunty," Susan said from behind the group causing all except Harry to jump in fright.

"You did that on purpose," Amelia said looking at Harry,

"I had to get you back from the Alley," Harry replied still not taking his eyes off the Manor.

"Oh that was a stupid move pup she will get you back for that," Sirius said as he slipped his arm around Amelia's waist.

"When did you to become a thing?" Tonks asked looking at them suspiciously.

"About 20 years ago or so," Amelia said.

"Yeah we were engaged at one point," Sirius said.

"What happened?" Susan asked

"Dumbledore happened," Sirius said with venom in his voice.

"We think," Amelia said, "We don't have any proof that he did anything yet,"

"Well, shall we head up to the Manor?" Harry asked and began moving before anyone could respond.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry lead the way up the path towards the Manor. As he moved he looked around looking at all that was visible. On either side of him, roughly 200 meters away on both sides was a dense forest with trees almost as tall as the Manor in front of him he also noted that there was a driveway on his left which led off of the Manor.

As they reached the Manor Harry found himself staring at the statue of the Dragon. It stood on four legs wings outstretched and head low as if it was waiting to strike and as Harry looked at the statue he got the feeling that this was looking at him just as much as he was looking at it.

"This is a cool statue," Harry said as he reached his arm out towards it.

"It's not a statue," Sirius said causing Harry to stop moving.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked turning and looking at Sirius who had his arm around Amelia who was looking at the statue with apprehension.

"It's a Guardian," Sirius said.

"WHAT?" Tonks shouted as she jumped away from the statue and fell onto the ground. Harry saw Hermione and Susan also took a step away.

"Hermione," Harry said turning to his wife, "What is a Guardian?"

Hermione looked at the statue for a few seconds before turning to Harry, "Harry you know those statues in the entrance to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry said as he nodded.

"Those are pale imitations of a Guardian no one knows how or who made them and they hold tremendous power if you have one it is for one of two reasons. One someone in your family found it a very rare thing but possible. Two someones in your family bought it and they are not cheap."

"Just how powerful is it?"

"Powerful enough that no one would ever think of attacking this place twice," came a new voice causing everyone to jump in surprise before turning to the speaker.

Standing on the veranda were two people. One was a man who looked to be in his late thirties wearing a butler outfit and the other was a woman who looked to be just out of here twenties dressed in a maid outfit.

"Sebastian, Mary, it is good to see you again. This is Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Susan and Amelia," Sirius said as he gestured towards everyone.

"Ah, Lord Black it is good to see you again I have heard of your innocence and I must say I am glad I would hate to of had to kill you for entering here if you had betrayed the late Lord and Lady," Sebastian said as he bowed to Sirius while Mary curtsied.

"Yes I can imagine you would hate it," Sirius said as he moved slightly away from the two.

"You two have not aged in over a decade," Amelia said as her eyes narrowed her comment was meet with laughter from the two.

"Why would we?" Mary asked looking at her with a small smile on her lips.

Amelia turned and looked at Sirius, "You weren't joking about them were you?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, Harry allow me to introduce to you the Head Butler of Potter Manor Sebastian and the Head Maid Mary," the two bowed to Harry as Sirius continued, "Sebastian is a High Vampire and Mary is his Donor,"

This caused Hermione and Susan to take a step back while Tonks tripped over something and fell over.

"You're sure I can't get another bodyguard?" Harry asked Amelia however before she could respond Tonks spoke up.

"You have a bloody Vampire here and your complaining about me?"

"The Vampire has not fallen over yet," Harry replied he heard Sirius chuckling as he helped up Tonks.

"You have nothing to fear from me young lady," Sebastian said, "I already have someone who willingly allows me to feed on them," Mary nodded before speaking.

"Yes, Sebastian is bound by a blood contract with House Potter to serve them until there are no more Potters,"

"And what happens then?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I will run around killing everyone and everything like some stereotypical Vampire," he responded.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut in first, "Drop it, Hermione, it is not good to judge someone because of what they are it is better to judge them on what they do,"

"Very wise Lord Potter," Sebastian said with a bow, "and you do not need to fear me going after you as per the contract I may only take blood from a willing person or from someone that is a threat to the House of Potter,"

Harry looked at Tonks, "Keep that in mind when you try to punish me for what happened in the Alley,"

Tonks huffed before turning to Sebastian, "Is it alright to punish Harry for disobeying me and running into an unknown situation that could have ended with him dead?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, "So long as others can verify it I see nothing wrong with that,"

"Damn," Harry muttered.

"Mary," Susan spoke up looking at the maid.

"Yes, my dear?"

"May I ask why you allow a Vampire to drink your blood?"

"Of course my dear and the reason is simple, how old do I look?"

"late twenties early thirties," Susan replied hesitantly.

"I am over sixty years old, Sebastian when he feeds on me it allows me to stay young it won't last forever and should he stop drinking my blood weekly I will age rapidly but thanks to him I can serve this house,"

"Just out of curiosity how long can you live if he continues to feed on you?" Hermione asked

Sebastian and Mary looked at each over before Mary responded, "His oldest living donor was my great-great-grandmother and she died shortly before her 150th birthday I was 29 at the time and stepped in to take the job,"

"How long have you worked for my family Sebastian?" Harry asked as he stepped up onto the veranda.

"Since your great-great-great-great-great grandfather saved my life and I hope to serve for many years to come to Lord Potter," a pop sound occurred and then Harry felt something grab his legs looking down Harry found a House-Elf hugging his leg.

"Master Potter come home," the House-Elf cried.

"Ah, this is Todpy he is Head of the House-Elf," Sebastian said

"Ah crap," Harry muttered as he turned to Hermione who had a face of pure outrage as she looked at the House-Elf.

"You have a slave Harry," she hissed

"Milady what do you know about House-Elf's beyond the fact that they work for wizards?" Mary asked.

"I know that every creature should be free," Hermione replied which caused Sebastian to sigh.

"Milady House-Elf's are not creatures like myself that can find what they need to live easily enough the only way for them to survive is to bond with a Wizarding family they are for want of a better word, and bare in mind this is coming from a Vampire, parasites, no offence Todpy,"

"We is what we, is just as yous is what yous is," Todpy replied with a shrug of it's shoulder.

"Haha, quite right, but House-Elf's to live they siphon off magic in much the same way I drink blood, the difference is that House-Elf's cannot stop it they are always feeding so to pay for their food they sold themselves to Wizards and from there human corruption happened,"

"Why wasn't that in any of the books in Hogwarts?" Hermione cried.

"Because it is common knowledge for all other wizards," Amelia said.

"Quite, now shall I show you all the house?" Sebastian said with a bow as Mary opened the front door.

Harry leads them all inside and they found themselves in a rather large entrance hall which screamed money but didn't overly flaunt it like the people who made this room wanted you to know they had money but that they didn't care about showing it off.

"If you will follow me I will show you the garden," Sebastian said as he moved in front of them and lead them to the end of the room and through a door. They found themselves outside the house again Harry looked up and saw that a section of the house had been removed to create a garden on the ground floor and each floor up had a walkway around the garden which would give every level a look at the garden.

"Lord Potter if you will follow me please we will do what needs to be done and then I shall show you where you will be sleeping," Sebastian said as he stepped into the garden. Harry followed and saw out of the corner of his eye that Sirius stopped Hermione from following.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Sebastian they passed a circle of stones and Harry stopped standing in front of him was a large stone covered in runes.

"This is the ward stone it is what is protecting the Manor and also allows control of the Guardian you will need to cut your hand then place your hand on the stone so that it can allow you control," Sebastian said as he stood next to the ward stone.

Harry stepped forward drew his wand and cast a small cutting spell before he placed his hand on the stone as a wave of magic flew through him. He could now feel the wards that surrounded the Manor and the land that it was on accepted him as the new Lord Potter.

"Very good milord shall we return now?"

"Yes," Harry said turning around and leaving the ward stone.

As Harry and Sebastian emerged he saw that Sirius and Amelia had left.

"Where are Sirius and Amelia?" Harry asked

"Lord Black and Lady Bones have been here before so they decided to go off on there own," Mary said with a curtsy to Harry

"Tonks why didn't you go with them I'm sure they need a chaperon,"

"Nice try kid I am not letting you get away,"

"Fine let's get this punishment out of the way what do you want to do?"

"Five minutes of me throwing spells at you and you can't defend yourself with your magic only dodging,"

"Fine Sebastian is there any place where Tonks can try and hit me?"

"We can use the duelling room it's this way," Sebastian said leading them through another door and down a corridor until he opened a door to a large room with a raised platform. Harry and Tonks stepped onto the platform as Mary drew a wand and tapped a rune raising a barrier while Sebastian moved to a set of hourglasses.

"You have five minutes beginning now," Sebastian said as he turned over one of the hourglasses. Tonks drew her wand and began firing spells at Harry.

Five minutes later none of Tonks spells had hit Harry and he looked to have barely moved from his starting point.

"How did you dodge all that?" Tonks asked.

"Simple I moved out of the way," Harry replied which made Tonks's hair turn red and she raised her wand to fire another spell but was stopped when Sebastian took her wand from her.

"Auror Tonks if you will allow me I will take over his punishment," He said giving her back her wand before turning and throwing a sword at Harry.

"I have never used one of these," Harry said as he grabbed the sword and drew it from its sheath.

"Then I will instruct you, Milord," Sebastian said with a bow to Harry before calling out, "Mary would you kindly get the ten-second hourglass ready,"

"Of course Sebastian she said moving away as Tonks stepped down from the platform, "Your time starts now,"

There was a blur of movement and then the saw Harry on the floor Sebastian sword at his throat while Harry's was sticking out of Sebastian's hand.

"You are one hell of a butler," Harry said as Sebastian removed his sword Harry's throat and dislodge the one that was in his hand.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tonks asked

"A high-speed fight," Hermione said and when Tonks and Susan looked at her she continued, "Part of Harry's abilities as a Veela Lord is that he can move fast,"

"How fast?" Susan asked.

"I am not completely sure on his speed but he did say that he could easily walk at the same pace as a car moving at 50kmp,"

"That's cheating, why didn't you tell me before I started with the spells?"

"Because you didn't ask," Harry said as he stepped down from the platform causing Tonks to glare at him, "And I don't have control over it, it happens whenever I am in danger,"

"Could you turn it off?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't used it for much besides annoying my relatives when they tried to attack me this summer," that comment made everyone flinch a little.

"What do you mean Milord?" Mary asked

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle on my mother's side and they were not very nice to me,"

"Not very nice is an understatement young man," Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

"Explain," Sebastian said in a very controlled voice.

"They tortured him and were paid to do it,"

"Milord I request permission to go and drain the life of them,"

All eyes turned to Harry as he seemed to think on this request, "I won't deny that a part of me wants to say yes, but if I do that then their punishment would be quick and I would like them to know that I can ruin them completely for what they did,"

"And how will you do that?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry about it, I will talk with your Aunt and Sirius about it tomorrow,"

"Very well, please follow me and I will continue showing you the Manor," Sebastian said with a bow before heading to the door the others followed him and he began to show them all the important rooms.

On the Ground floor, there was a dining room as well as the duelling room with a few guest rooms and toilets with the kitchen. On the second floor, they found the library which Harry had to drag Hermione out of. On the third floor, they found the family floor as this floor had the master study as well as the Master bedroom. The top floor was all Harry's it had been built after his Mum and Dad found out about what he was so the had built a whole floor so that he and his mates could have some peace from them.

"That is all of the house Milord and given the late hour I suggest that you and your friends get some sleep," Sebastian said with a bow as he headed down the stairs followed by Tonks but then stopped, "Oh and you received a letter shortly before you arrived from Gringotts it is by your bed,"

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry said as the man left as he heard the door at the bottom shut he felt a privacy ward activate, "At least we don't have to worry about that," Harry muttered as he moved into his room Hermione and Susan stayed at the door.

"Harry, can we come in?" Susan asked.

"Of course you don't need my permission,"

"We did Harry this is your room only those that you have invited in can enter," Hermione said as Susan nodded.

"Exactly it is the same for the Master study Harry they are places that we can not enter the wards will not let us," Susan said causing Harry to groan.

"Do I have to do that for everyone?" Susan nodded, "Every time?"

"Study yes, Bedroom no," Susan said as she and Hermione entered the room. The room had a King size four post bed in the centre, a desk to one side, a set of draws next to his bed, a bedside table was on the other side and two doors one leading to a bathroom the other a walk-in closet which had all of Harry's new clothes in it already.

"If no one can enter then how the hell are my new clothes here?" Harry asked when he opened that door.

"House-elf's can enter to do their jobs," Susan said as she looked in and saw her clothes had somehow made it here as well, "I would bet 10 Galleons that my Aunt and your Godfather had something to do with this,"

"I'm not that stupid," Harry said as he moved back into his room Hermione picked up a letter and passed it to him.

Harry opened it, "Your guests will be at Potter Manor at 10 o'clock," Harry read.

"That's when Neville is supposed to floo in right?" Hermione asked

"That is what he said, I will ask Your Aunt and Sirius to greet them while we meet our other guest,"

"You sure they might take that as an insult," Susan said

"I'm not the one who told Neville to come and 10 and I didn't ask Gringotts to send the others here at 10," Harry said as he moved towards the bed.

"Yeah but it does seem convenient that all the people you want to talk will arrive at the same time,"

"Yeah well that's beyond my control," Harry said as he waved his hand removing all his clothes, "So are you to going to sleep in the same bed as me or do you want to find your beds?"

"I'll stay," Hermione said as she removed her clothes.

"I will too," Susan said removing her clothes stopping when she got to her underwear, "Why am I getting naked?"

"It's one of those little changes that happen when Harry claims someone," Hermione said as she and Harry slipped into bed, "According to Luna and Fleur they now always sleep naked even when they are not with Harry, I never noticed since I almost always have sex with Harry every night,"

"Don't worry we won't be having sex tonight after claiming you and the others I shouldn't need to have sex until some time tomorrow," Harry said as Susan slipped into the bed Harry noticed a book was now on the bedside table, "Where did that book come from?"

"Book?" Hermione's head shot up Susan reached over and grabbed the book then passed it to Harry, "Can you read it to us, Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Fine," Harry opened the book.

"The Three Kings,"

**A.N sorry for the slight delay I had a small accident with a big heavy object and a very breakable foot. Also, I would like to inform you that I have a second story going so I will now be updating this story once every two weeks when I don't update this story it will be the other one.**


	13. Chapter 13

_In a time long before the reign Arthur Pendragon, a king ruled over what would one day be known as Britain. He was a powerful and just ruler and was beloved by all of his subjects because of it his might was not just his physical but also his magic no one could stand against him and yet even with all his power he never once abused it. _

_The king married a commoner that he had fallen in love with and with her, they had three boys all born on the same day. The eldest of the children had white hair and piercing blue eyes that always seemed to be judging whoever he was talking to. The middle brother had brown hair and while his eyes were the same colour as his older brother his eyes always seemed to be filled with joy. The youngest brother had black hair and his blue eyes had a cruel light in them as if he was planning on harming everyone that he spoke with._

_Even though all of the brothers seemed different from a very young age they were inseparable always playing and training with each other all three became powerful through their training but it soon became clear that the youngest was the most gifted in swordsmanship and the eldest was the most gifted in magic which he used in tandem with his sword work while the middle brother at first glance seemed like the weakest people soon noticed that he never lost a battle with his brothers and never did the same thing twice while he was not as strong as them either physically or magically he was able to plan his fights so that he never lost against them._

_One day while the brothers were out walking among their subjects they spotted a man stealing from another before he took off and disappeared._

"_Disgusting," the Elder Brother said as he watched the man run, "people like him should be killed to stop the spreading of evil,"_

"_Evil is not a bad thing Elder Brother," the Youngest replied, "In fact, most of the strong use dark means to get there and when I am able I will as well," _

"_What!?" the Eldest cried out as he turned to his brother, "Evil and all those who would use it must be purged from this world,"_

"_Do you know why he stole that money Brother?" the Middle Brother asked_

"_It does not matter the reason when I am King I will set about getting rid of all evil,"_

"_That man was so thin it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks would you really kill someone because they stole to survive,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_That is very dark of you brother are you sure you are not falling into darkness?" the Younger Brother asked with a sinister smile._

"_I do not take pleasure in this I do it because it is necessary,"_

"_With that as a justification, you could convince yourself that anything you do is for the Greater Good and therefore not evil," _

"_I will do what it takes I will even kill you brother," he said pointing his finger at his Youngest Brother._

"_Brother," the Middle one said putting his hand on the Eldest arm, "while I agree that people should be punished for doing wrong I think you should let the punishment fit the crime. Death for stealing just so that you might live is too harsh," _

_The Eldest snorted before he replied, "If you do not rip out weeds the garden will die this is no different,"_

"_But it is brother," the Middle Brother pleaded with his older brother, "if you do this then you will be the only one alive in the kingdom no one will be able to live like that forever and those that do will be empty deprived of a part of them,"_

_While the two spoke the Youngest Brother watched his older brothers before he spoke, "Brothers, I love you both but I do not think that we will be able to get past this we are to differences in what we want," he then turned and left. _

"_I agree," the Eldest said before he turned and walked in the opposite direction leaving the Middle brother alone._

"_I disagree," he whispered before he began to cry. Unknown to all the brothers their Father and Mother were nearby and heard everything._

"_This is not good my beloved what should I do?" the King asked his Queen who put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him._

"_Do not worry My Love they will soon forget this and be friends again," _

_But they never were. _

_They now trained at different times and with different people. The Eldest threw himself into learning the most powerful of Light magic while at the same time forcing his body to its limits with physical training. _

_The Youngest began to leave the castle for weeks at a time as he searched the land for Dark magic so that he might get stronger. In his travels, he began to believe that the strong were the ones that were fit to rule and as he searched he began to get stronger then he had when he was with his brothers. _

_The Middle Brother was distraught he didn't know what he should do to get his brothers back so he threw himself into his studies he learned everything he could be it Light or Dark while at the same time he dedicated himself to learning how to use every weapon he could find in the hopes that when the time came and his two brothers fought he would be able to stop them._

_As the brothers drifted apart the King and Queen could only watch in sorrow as they saw their beloved children readying themselves to kill the other and so they began to hatch a plan that they hoped would keep all their children alive and happy._

_One day the Middle Brother was walking through the courtyard of the palaces when he saw a crowd had gathered his curiosity got the better of him and so he went to see what was happening what he found horrified him. His two brother were standing in the middle of the circle weapons drawn clothes ripped and both covered in blood._

"_Enough!" the Middle Brother yelled as he threw his sword into the circle stabbing into the ground between his brothers, "If you to carry on you two will die,"_

"_That is the point Brother," the Youngest said without taking his eyes off the Eldest._

"_Yes this fight is long overdue and I must rid the world of his evil," the Eldest said._

"_You are not strong enough to kill me, dear brother," the youngest said with a sneer. _

_The Middle brother held out his hand and his sword flew to him as he stepped forward, "I will not allow you two to kill each other we are family,"_

"_We stopped being family years ago," the Eldest said as he began to move again only to find himself and the other brothers frozen._

"_I have had enough of this bickering," the King said as the crowd parted so he could step through, "You three I want to see you in the throne room in one hour I expect you to have been healed and have changed your clothes," the King said before he turned and left releasing his children._

"_This is not over Brother," the Youngest said as he stepped back._

"_It will never be over, not until I have purged you and your evil from this world," the Eldest said as he turned and walked away._

_The Middle Brother looked at all the men who had been watching the fight, "I am disappointed in all of you," he said before he left._

_An hour later the three brothers stood before their father and mother who sat on their thrones watching them._

"_I have decided that this will be my last year as king," the King began._

"_Finally," the Eldest Brother said with a smile._

"_Be silent," the King snapped causing all the brothers to flinch they had never seen their father this angry and they all knew that as powerful as they were even if they fought together they would never be able to defeat their father._

"_However I will not give all of this kingdom over to one of you," the King said as the brothers head snapped towards him, "I have decided that I will give the northern part of the kingdom to my Eldest. The southern part to the Youngest and the Middle area will go to my Middle son,"_

"_Father this is absurd as your Eldest I am the rightful heir of your kingdom," the Eldest cried out._

"_AND IF YOU HAD PUT ASIDE YOUR PETTY SQUABBLE AND ACTED AS A KING SHOULD THEN YOU WOULD HAVE," the King shouted as he rose to his feet the castle and the surrounding land shaking with his anger. _

_The Eldest Brother to his credit stared down his father even though he knew that if he pushed him too far he would be a bloody smear on the ground before he could react. _

_The King took a breath before he continued, "The only one here who has ever acted like a proper King is him," the King pointed at the Middle Brother, "And even he has made mistakes that he has been unable to fix,"_

_The Middle Brother looked down ashamed he knew that his father was upset that he had not been able to mend the divide between his brothers, "LOOK AT ME!" the King shouted causing the Middle Brother to look up again._

"_You have all failed to become the men I and your mother hoped you would be so this is how it will be. You will be separated and able to rule your kingdom in whatever way you deem fit. Now be gone leave my castle and do not return," the King said with a wave of his hand._

"_Yes Father," the Middle Brother said before leaving while the others just turned and left. Once outside The Eldest and The Youngest turned and faced each other._

"_Until we meet again Brother," The Youngest said before turning and leaving._

"_When next we meet you will die," The Eldest replied before he left._

"_I will not stand on the sidelines this time," The Middle Brother muttered, "This time I will make you stop this foolish fight,"_

"_But you don't believe you are strong enough," a voice came from behind him. He turned to find his mother the Queen standing behind him._

"_Your right Mother I am not as strong as them but I am smarter I know what they will do," he said as he looked out at the courtyard, "They will build an army and when they are ready they will both invade my kingdom, alone I have no chance of winning," he said as he turned back to his mother, "But I will not be alone I will make allies with the magical creatures of this world be they Light or Dark and when they move I will also with my allies,"_

"_I pray it never comes to that my son," The Queen said before she turned and left._

"_So do I mother, so do I," The Middle Brother whispered as he turned and left._

_The years past and the Brothers prepared for the war they knew was inevitable. During the years the Eldest established his rule over the north he was a cruel leader who never allowed any to escape his justice while he sat on his white throne he soon became known as the White King._

_In the south, the Youngest Brother rule was gripped by fear those that were strong and willing to do whatever it meant to stronger held sway over that land where he sat on his black throne and accepted all those who would challenge his rule, all who tried died and he soon became known as the Black King. _

_The Middle Brother was a kind ruler and was often seen walking his lands he made contact with many magical creatures in the hope that they would help him with his Brothers and with his fair view on punishment towards his people he became known as the Grey King._

_On their 40__th__ birthday war broke out as the White and Black King invaded the Grey Kings lands heading towards each other._

_The White King lead his army of blessed soldiers and rained down Light magic on top of the Black Kings army but the Black Kings army was not entirely human within his ranks were foul abominations known as Black Knights that he had created using the darkest of Black magic and with those creatures they absorbed all of the spells thrown at them._

_As the war waged on the Grey King entered the battle and while his army was smaller then either the White or Black army he did not enter alone at his side were Vampires, Werewolf's, Goblins, Giants, Elves, Fairy and other creatures that the Black and White King could not make out. _

_As the Grey King joined the battle with his allies the tide of war seemed to go into his favour until the three brothers once more stood in front of one another._

_"Brother's, I implore you to stop this madness," The Grey King shouted to his brothers._

"_The only madness is that I have allowed his and his evil followers to live as long as I have," The White King replied as he raised his sword._

"_You are too weak White King," The Black King stated as he readied his sword. _

"_I will stop you brothers," The Grey King said as he pulled out two swords holding one in each of his hands. The three kings regarded each other gauging each other until The Black King struck out towards the White King only to have his blade intercepted by one of the Grey Kings swords. The White King laughed as he moved his blade towards the Black King only for the Grey King to intercept again. _

_As the Grey King deflected both blades he began to attack aiming for the gapes in both of their armours causing minimal damage but enough that the other King's began to pay more attention to their brother._

_The Battle raged on the Black and White King fighting to kill the other while the Grey did his best to weaken them both so that they might stop this war._

_Then the unthinkable happened the Black King fell to his knees. The White King cheered in triumph as he brought his blade down onto the Black King. Blinded by the belief that he had won the White King dropped his guard allowing for an opening which the Black King exploited as he thrust his sword towards the White King he felt a blade pierced through his armour while he felt his blade connect. _

_When the dust settled standing in the battlefield the Black and White Kings swords sticking into him The Grey King stood in between them with both his blades sticking into their right shoulders. _

_The Grey King started to spew blood as he dropped to his knees beside his brothers his blood draining from a wound from his left shoulder where the White King had stuck him and from his stomach where the Black King had stabbed him._

_An explosion occurred behind him as the Grey King fell backwards as he landed on the ground he saw his father standing over them._

"_Foolish boys," their father said as he knelt next to the Grey King, "I am sorry my son I wish I could let you move on I know that you deserve peace but your brothers need to be punished for this,"_

_Their father stood up and looked at his three sons he raised his hand and his staff appeared in it. He pointed his staff at his Eldest son and a light shot out of it healing him of his wounds before he turned to the youngest and did the same they then both stood to face their father. _

_"Foolish boys," he shouted as he slammed his staff into the ground and they were both forced to their knees, "I hereby curse you, your names will never be spoken nor read nor written down again by anyone you will simply be known as the Black, White and Grey King, you shall live on this planet until you learn to see the errors of your ways no matter how long it takes, however, you will not be able to fight one another while the Grey King is dead," _

_This caused both their eyes to widen as they looked to their dying brother, their father pointed his staff at the Grey King._

_"You son I curse with soul rebirth when a host reaches the age of manhood your soul will merge with another and you will be reborn with no memories of the previous lives and you will still be pulled into the conflict between your two brothers to try and stop them in whatever way you can," _

_The earth around them shuddered as the cruses took hold on the land. The Grey Kings head slumped down and his eyes were glazed over and he died. The white king in a fit of rage grabbed his sword and swung it at their father only for him to stop he was unable to move._

_"In a battle with swords you might just win but you will never be able to beat me in magic," their father said as he flicked his hand sending them flying backwards. _

_"This war is over neither you nor your follower will be able to harm one another until the Grey King returns," and with those final words, their Father disappeared. _

"_Until next we meet brother," The White King said as he turned and called a retreat to his army._

"_Yes until we meet again brother," The Black King said as he and his forces disappeared._

"The Black, White and Grey Kings have fought many times over our history neither of them conceding to the other and they continue to fight to this very day," Harry said as he lowered the book down and looked to the two girls who had fallen asleep on him. Harry smiled as he sent the book over to his bedside table and leaned back on his pillows.

"Goodnight Hermione, goodnight Susan," Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

_(In a forest)_

A breeze passed through the clearing where the lone standing figure stood. The person reached out their arm and grabbed something in the wind looking down at their hand they found a leaf.

"Hmm I suppose I should answer as the last true Elf," the figure said

_(In a Cave)_

A head snapped up and took a deep sniff before turning to the person next to them.

"Summon the others of the triumvirate the Grey King awakens," the person bowed and left, "It would seem that I should be rejecting that request from the Dark Lord,"

_(In the sewers)_

A man felt a shiver run down him he looked around no one seemed to notice it until an elderly man walked in.

"The Grey King is awake we must ready ourselves,"

"Don't be foolish old timer you know that is just a myth,"

"Oh really? Well then just ask the Alpha," the elder said looking towards the man who had shivered.

"He is right the Grey King is awake summon the other packs we ready ourselves,"

"Greyback will not heed this call," a voice called out

"Then kill him and all those who stand with him he has been an annoyance anyway," the Alpha said as the others began to move although one did not huddle in the corner a man with a scar across his face watched with terror, "I must tell Dumbledore," he muttered before he left.

_(in a retirement home)_

"Check," an elderly man said as he moved his queen so that it was bearing down on his opponent's king.

"Very good," the elderly Lady said as her bishop took the queen, "Checkmate,"

"Damn, so close this time,"

"You will never beat me, my love,"

"Yes, I suppose that is why I have faith in him after all these years he takes after you,"

"They are beginning again?"

"Yes,"

"What will you do?"

"Nothing, they know how to beat the cruse they just won't,"

"True, another game?"

"What's the point you have already one 4582 matches this year,"

"Yes but you almost got me,"

the man sighed, "Fine" he said as he grabbed the pieces again.

_(in a blank area of space)_

"Where am I?" Harry asked no one.

"You are in your mind young man," a voice from behind him said causing Harry to spin around standing behind him was a well-built man in his late thirties with brown hair and completely grey eyes balls, "I have been waiting to talk to you since you awakened me,"

"Who are you?"

"I," the man said while he took a bow, "am the Grey King," he straightened himself, "and I will hopefully be able to help you beat my brothers,"


End file.
